Mafia Volturi Entrevista
by DehSpieller
Summary: Sempre quis perguntar algo para algum personagem da série? Agora você tem uma chance! Ama o Máfia e suas bagunças? Aproveite!
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer: Emmett:** vou pegar as correspondências xD

**Jasper:** pra que? É só perguntar pra Alice se tem algo pra ti xB

**Emmett:** dá pra não acabar com a brincadeira ¬¬?

**Alice:** xB

**Emmett:** tem um bilhete estranho aqui... será que seqüestraram alguém e.e?

**Alice:** o bilhete diz: Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a Meyer :D

**Jasper:** você podia ter esperado, eu ia deixar ele nervoso xD

_Capítulo 1 - Introdução_

O cenário é simples, como o de um programa de auditório normal, há um palco onde há varias cadeiras, todas ocupadas por Volturis e um auditório, onde estão o restante dos personagens.

**Deh**: minna-saaan, atendendo a muitos pedidos, aqui está uma fic só do máfia :D

**Marcus:** oh céus, alguém me odeia muito ¬¬'

**Deh:** além de mim u.ú?

**Heidi:** Galeraaaaaa \o/ que felicidade, vamos nos ver toda semana °¬°

**Caius**: por que diabos você quer trabalhar mais mesmo e.e?

**Heidi:** fala sério, temos toda a eternidade pela frente e você quer ficar parado ¬¬? A gente nem dorme mesmo :P

**Aro:** é um ótimo ponto de vista, então vai caçar u.ú

**Chelsea:** não precisa, aqui somos bem alimentados 8D

**Gianna:** (chega com uma garrafa que se assemelha a uma de vinho, servindo todas as taças de cristal)

**Marcus:** rango? No copo ainda por cima? Minha nossa, estou amando esse lugar 8D

**Demetri**: e o que a gente vai ter que fazer mesmo n.n?

**Felix**: só responder pergunta dos leitores xD

**Jane**: que delícia ein xD

**Felix**: melhor ainda é só passar a eternidade contigo 8D

**Alec**: qualé, sai daqui ¬¬'

**Renata**: e o incesto continua até aqui x.x'

**Caius**: Gianna, enche meu copo 8D

**Marcus**: aproveitando o rango né xD?

**Aro**: ele pode até ser lerdo, mas burro ele não é XP

**Gianna**: olha o O+ chegando... õ/

**Alec**: olha a bagunça, não desperdice, Gianna u.ú

**Heidi**: não é você que arruma, idiota ¬¬

**Jane**: ah, o amor xD

**Felix**: tão grande quanto o meu por você 3

**Carlisle**: omg, que crueldade x.x'

**Marcus**: crueldade com bolsa de sangue, seu retardado ¬¬?

**Edward**: não fala assim com meu papi i.i (levanta)

**Deh**: okay, senta já ¬¬

**Renata**: isso ai, seu vegetariano de merda u.ú

**Deh**: cala a boca u.ú

**Chelsea**: toma, bebe, é bom :B

**Renata**: (bebendo) nyaaaaaa ;3~~~

**Deh**: então gente, esse vai ser um talk show, vocês leitores perguntam e os personagens de twilight respondem \o/

**Marcus**: que bostinha ¬¬

**Caius**: ah, fala sério, rango de graça e só temos que responder perguntas xD

**Aro**: é melhor que estágio xD

**Deh**: e a apresentadora é... a Gianna \o/

**Gianna**: (morre)

**Todos**: (silêncio)

**Jane**: ill, ela acabou de morrer e já ta fedendo ¬¬'

**Deh**: eu tava brincando _'-'_

**Marcus**: a piada foi boa, fala sério xD

**Caius**: tirem ela daqui logo ¬¬'

**Deh**: Paramédicos õ/ Levem ela daqui e a ressuscitem :B

Entra Eric Yorkie e Mike Newton carregando uma maca, colocam Gianna nela e saem.

**Jane**: ressuscitar, mesmo .-.?

**Renata**: é uma boa maneira de usar os extras xB

**Carlisle**: calmaaaaa, eeeeuuu estooooou cheeegaaaanddoooo õ/ (andando na direção dela em câmera lenta)

**Aro**: até ele chegar ela já apodreceu ¬¬'

**Demetri**: explica direito como vai funcionar isso aqui xB

**Deh**: oh, sorry n.n Então, os leitores vão mandar perguntas, por exemplo... (pega um papel) Para: Marcus. Pergunta: Qual é o seu maldito problema ¬¬?

**Marcus**: Não gosto de você :D

**Alec**: perguntas de que tipo :X?

**Caius**: todos os tipos 8D (com uma lanterna acesa sob o rosto)

**Chelsea**: eu tenho uma pergunta \o/ Para: Jacob.

**Jacob**: (na platéia) eu tenho que responder também e.e?

**Heidi**: você acha que está aqui fedendo o lugar por que ¬¬?

**Chelsea**: (pigarreia) Pergunta: você toma banho xB?

**Jacob**: Diariamente e.e'

**Renata**: ele não entendeu a piada xD

**Chelsea**: lobisomem burro ¬¬'

**Jacob**: Sua sanguessuga de merda u.ú

**Chelsea**: vem brigar então, seu merda u.ú

**Demetri**: alguém disse... porrada 8D?

**Felix**: não, ninguém disse porrada ¬¬

**Seth**: Senta ai u.ú

**Renata**: você também, a fic mal começou e você já tem suas desavenças?

**Deh**: então né, eu vou intercalar essa fic com _Rising Sun_, então é uma semana de Máfia aqui e uma semana de fic e Máfia lá xD

**Aro**: sim, pra quem não nos conhece, dê uma passada na fic ;D

**Caius**: garanto que não irá se arrepender ;B

**Deh**: esses cabeludos são meu orgulho °¬°

**Marcus**: ¬¬'

**Heidi**: Em 'Calor' tem máfia também :B

**Jane**: okay, chega de merchan ¬¬'

**Deh**: sim, porque não estamos aqui pra isso xD

**Marcus**: você não vai perder a chance, vai?

**Deh**: Claro que não, você me conhece :P~

**Renata**: bem, já que a Gianna está de repouso, eu vou pegar o rango pra gente xD

**Felix**: aeee \o/

**Alec**: traga B- dessa vez xD

**Deh**: ufa, o meu é B+ xD

**Alec**: Serve 8D

**Deh**: (medo) .-.

**Aro**: não ataque a apresentadora, senão ficamos de castigo sem rango u.ú

**Renata**: (volta com uma garrafa) o Carlisle mandou avisar que...

**Caius**: não me diga que ele transformou ela em vampira?

**Renata**: então-

**Caius**: porque não pode largar um meio morto na mão dele que ele fica com dózinha e resolve transformar e depois vem de mimimi falando que a eternidade é um castigo...

**Renata**: eu posso terminar ¬¬?

**Aro**: a vontade, querida xD

**Renata**: então, ele mandou avisar que a Gianna está bem e já foi avisada que aquilo era uma brincadeira xD

**Deh**: n.n'

**Jane**: awn D:

**Heidi**: quem sabe na próxima xD

**Jane**: 8D

**Aro**: eu nem preciso ler seus pensamentos pra saber que você está com planos maléficos pra matar a coitada da Gianna xD

**Jane**: que isso 8D

**Felix**: ah, meu amor me enche de felicidade xB

**Alec**: quer perder os dentes da frente ¬¬?

**Felx**: eu não preciso deles pra me alimentar 8D

**Heidi**: você precisa da sua mão, pra erguer o copo xD

**Caius**: (cochichando) não deixa ela se acostumar com essa vida, senão a gente fica sem rango lá em Rising Sun, viu?

**Deh**: vou ver o que posso fazer por você...

**Caius**: por favor °u° (joga os cabelos pra frente)

**Deh**: Okaaaaaay 8D

**Aro**: mas você não vale nada mesmo ¬¬'

**Chelsea**: eles aprenderam isso com a gente xD

**Renata**: sempre funciona xB

**Marcus**: vamos acabar logo com isso xD?

**Chelsea**: isso era pra ser só uma introdução, não é xD?

**Deh**: mas é só uma introdução xP

**Caius**: minha nossa xB

**Deh**: bom, deixem suas perguntas \o/

**Marcus**: ou não, e deixe a gente sem trabalho ¬¬'

**Aro**: cala a boca xD

**Renata**: isso, Reeeeviews \o/

**Heidi**: me dá um R \o/

**Chelsea**: me da um E \o/

**Caius**: ah não ¬¬'

**Marcus**: chega, vamos terminar isso logo ¬¬'

**Renata**: me dá um V \o/

**Felix**: você não vai ajudar xD?

**Jane**: Claro que não, não sou idiota XP

**Heidi**: me dá um I \o/

**Chelsea**: me dá um E \o/ de novo xD

**Demetri**: porque vocês não usam aquelas roupas de líderes de torcida :B?

**Jane**: não dá idéia, bipolar ¬¬'

**Renata**: me dá um W \o/

**Heidi**: e um S \o/

**As três**: Reeeeeevieeeews \o/

**Caius**: acabou \o/

**Felix**: isso não pegou muito bem pra você, colega xD

**Marcus**: fazer o que, acaba essa fic logo /o\

**Aro**: okay, deixem suas reviews com perguntas, no próximo capítulo elas serão respondidas :D

**Chelsea**: deixa o Ed falar isso que teremos o dobro de reviews xD

**Deh**: Edward, pode repetir o que ele disse xD?

**Edward**: por que?

**Deh**: senão eles serão cruéis com as bolsas de sangue 8D

**Edward**: okay, deixem suas reviews com perguntas, no próximo capítulo elas serão respondidas :D

**Chelsea**: agora joga um charme xD

**Edward**: ;D

**Renata** °u°

**Marcus**: chega, caramba ¬¬'

**Caius**: reviews xD

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	2. Primeiras perguntas

**Disclaimer: **Leah senta em uma poltrona na casa dos Cullens, esperando por Jacob e começa a folhear uma revista.

**Esme**: fique a vontade, querida n.n'

**Leah**: okay, obrigada...

Seth chega e se senta a seu lado.

**Seth**: o que tem aí de novo?

**Leah**: só fala que Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a Meyer...

**Seth**: Eu perguntei sobre algo novo ¬¬'

**Notas iniciais:** Eu agora estou limitando o número de perguntas a no máximo cinco por pessoa. Se por acaso alguém mandar mais de cinco, serão respondidas apenas as cinco primeiras. Lembre-se que as perguntas podem ser feitas a qualquer personagem da saga.

_Capítulo 2 – Primeiras perguntas_

**Deh**: Galerinha do mal :D

**Marcus**: isso ainda ¬¬'

**Heidi**: nem acredito, estamos aqui de novo \o/

**Caius**: eu digo o mesmo :X

**Chelsea**: (mexendo nas reviews) e temos um monte de perguntas 8D

**Alec**: que medo e.e'

**Aro**: Gianna, traga o A+ para nós xB

**Gianna**: sério i.i?

**Aro**: não, é uma piada, vá logo ¬¬'

**Marcus**: o que podemos fazer com ela e.e?

**Jane**: eu tenho uma idéia è.é

**Renata**: no final da fic, senão ficamos sem garçonete :X

**Gianna**: vocês me amam, não é ¬¬'?

**Jane**: eto... sinceramente i.i?

**Gianna**: Não responda, é uma pergunta retórica ¬¬'

**Demetri**: hey, querem ouvir uma piada :D?

**Felix**: não faça piadas com absorventes usados de novo, por favor u.ú

**Renata**: isso é obsessivo e nojento ¬¬'

**Marcus**: eu concordo com o nojento... mas um vampiro deveria estar meio desesperado pra fazer isso, não?

**Felix**: ou é isso ou se caça animais...

**Aro**: eu fico com os animais, me desculpe ¬¬'

**Caius**: racha comigo uma Doninha então xD

**Aro**: há, gostei da piada xD

**Demetri**: droga i.i

**Deh**: isso está ficando estranho gente, que tal começar a responder as perguntas :B?

**Marcus**: nós temos outra opção ¬¬?

**Deh**: não :D

**Felix**: Jane, querida, aceita um copo de sangue?

**Jane**: claro n.n (olhando pra Gianna)

**Felix**: aquele sangue, sério ¬¬?

**Jane**: olha o que eu vou fazer depois...

**Deh**: vamos lá, veja de quem é a primeira review xD

**Felix**: damas primeiro, querida ;D

**Alec**: (estrala os dedos)

**Chelsea**: comecem logo, caramba ¬¬'

**Jane**: okay okay... (pega a review) a review é da... **Lali Motoko**, mas ela fez só fez merchan da fic dela e elogiou a sua, não deixou pergunta xD

**Deh**: awn D:

**Marcus**: quem sabe na próxima xD

**Caius**: isso mesmo 8D

**Felix**: e quem lê a próxima?

**Aro**: quem perguntou 8D

**Felix**: droga, esqueci disso ¬¬'

**Caius**: até o terceiro capítulo ninguém mais vai perguntar isso 8D

**Aro**: vaaai sim 8D não é, Jane querida xD?

**Jane**: è.é

**Felix**: a próxima é da... **Hollidaay'** :B

**Marcus**: ela obviamente ressaltou nossa superioridade 8D

**Deh**: e fez uma pergunta, vamos lá \o/

**Demetri**: não vai sair nada de bom daqui, vai?

**Felix**: suicídios, com sorte xD

**Deh**: Para: Aro. _Pergunta: Quem é melhor Jane ou Heidi?_

**Heidi**: fiquei curiosa...

**Jane**: eu também è.é

**Aro**: vamos ponderar... ficar sem rango ou uma dor do caralho?

**Caius**: trinta segundos \o/

**Demetri**: é uma decisão difícil...

**Felix**: não pra mim, Jane é a melhor ;D

**Heidi**: bom saber ¬¬'

**Demetri**: hahá, se fudeu 8D

**Caius**: tempo encerrado, responda :D

**Aro**: não tem como escolher, as duas são ótimas ;D (abraça)

**Jane**: Tecnicamente, isso não é uma resposta u.ú

**Heidi**: a pergunta foi bem clara, dizia que você teria que escolher uma de nós u.ú

**Aro**: Demetri, conta uma piada :B?

**Demetri**: então, um vampiro foi num bar e pediu um copo de água quente...

**Chelsea**: eu vou vomitar em você se contar essa piada de novo ¬¬'

**Heidi**: ainda quero saber ¬¬'

**Renata**: Gianna, nunca fiquei tão feliz em te ver xB

**Gianna**: me ver ou ver a jarra de sangue?

**Renata**: okay, o rango 8D

**Gianna**: (passa servindo todos os Volturis) u.u

**Marcus**: próxima, por favor xD

**Felix**: claro, é sua 8D

**Marcus**: (pega review) okay, as perguntas da vez são da **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** :B

**Deh**: eu termino... (pega a review) _queria ser a primeira T-T_

**Demetri**: quem sabe na próxima ;D

**Caius**: parem de falar isso, bando de vitrolas ¬¬

**Deh**: então, continuando... Para: Marcus. _Pergunta: você pode passar aqui em casa quando estiver de férias?_

**Marcus**: eu estiver de férias ou você estiver de férias ;D?

**Alec**: sério ¬¬'?

**Caius**: eu não precisei nem dos trinta segundos pra essa 8D

**Aro**: foi a cantada mais estranha que ele já recebeu xD

**Heidi**: não foi não, lembra aquela mulher em Porto Rico?

**Aro**: okay, a segunda cantada mais estranha que ele já recebeu

**Caius**: (chorando de rir) como era o nome dela? Roberto?

**Marcos**: ¬¬'

**Felix**: é a inveja...

**Alec**: vamos que tem mais perguntas...

**Deh**: okay, movin on... Para: Caius e Aro. _Pergunta: qual seu tipo sangüíneo favorito?_

**Aro**: minha querida Kammy, eu gosto muito de O...

**Caius**: eu gosto mais de B, sangue alcoólico, sabe?

**Aro**: O é definitivamente mais gostoso, é o tipo mais raro de sangue o.o'

**Caius**: mas o B é mais saboroso...

**Marcus**: vocês têm essa discussão desde que eu conheço vocês e nunca um conseguiu convencer o outro ¬¬'

**Caius**: não custa nada tentar xD

**Chelsea**: continuando xD

**Deh**: Para: Jane. Pergunta_: Você quer matar o Felix de tédio? cuidado, mesmo sendo meu irmão eu pegava xD_

**Jane**: eu não quero matar o Felix de tédio .-.'

**Demetri**: ele já está morto :D

**Alec**: ela está falando de mim ou de você :x?

**Felix**: não sei... o.o

**Heidi**: peguem-se os três e façam um threesome (balançando a taça com sangue)

**Alec e Felix:** (se encaram) illllll ¬¬'

**Renata**: é uma boa idéia 8D

**Caius**: nós os escolhemos por que mesmo? pelos poderes especiais?

**Marcus**: hoje eu vejo que não foi uma boa escolha...

**Jane**: è.é

**Marcus**: foi uma ótima escolha, Jane linda ;D

**Deh**: Para Gianna. _Pergunta: Por que num reduto de vampiros você é a única humana?_

**Gianna**: OMG! uma pergunta pra mim °¬°? (desmaia)

**Heidi**: (olha pra taça de sangue) alguém traz uma garrafa de água :P?

Entra Jessica Stanley e vira um copo de água na cabeça de Gianna, joga uma toalha e sai.

**Heidi**: obrigadinhaaa n.n~~

**Gianna**: (acorda)

**Jane**: responda a pergunta ou vaze daqui pra sempre 8D

**Gianna**: Hn... porque?

**Caius**: trinta segundos :D

**Gianna**: porque eu não tenho sorte, é isso ¬¬'

**Aro**: mal lhe pergunte, o que acontece com quem não responder em trinta segundos?

**Caius**: (com lanterna sob o rosto) Coisas muito terríveis 8D

**Deh**: etooo o.o Para: Edward.

**Edward**: eu o.o?

**Renata**: isso, venha ao palco n.n

Uma sessão de aplausos e Edward sai de seu lugar, no meio da platéia e senta-se numa cadeira vaga ao lado da apresentadora.

**Deh**: _Pergunta: Por que não transformou a Bella logo em vampira? Poupava muita enrolação xB_

**Edward**: Ela tinha que aproveitar a vida, só tinha 17 anos i.i'

**Renata**: você tinha 17 anos quando foi transformado ¬¬'

**Edward**: e você acha que eu aproveitei a vida? Perdi a virgindade com 108 anos e.e'

**Chelsea**: isso é cruel ¬¬'

**Caius**: (chorando de rir) olha, mais uns mil anos e você chega no Marcus...

**Marcus**: cara, eu vou te pegar de pancada lá fora ¬¬'

**Demetri**: o amor fraternal não é lindo :D?

**Felix**: não, é nojento ¬¬

**Alec**: Marcus, eu vou contigo, Felix, você perde os dentes da frente ¬¬'

**Renata**: e ela engravidou logo de primeira, isso é realmente chato xD

**Edward**: ela engravidou, vocês apareceram, eu fiquei numa seca gigantesca ¬¬

**Caius**: (rindo muito) eu não saio inteiro daqui hoje xDDDD

**Deh**: Bom, obrigada pela resposta, pode voltar para seu lugar n.n

**Edward**: claro 8D

Mais uma salva de palmas e ele volta ao seu lugar.

**Renata**: (olha a próxima pergunta) oh não ¬¬' Gianna, traz o bom ar ¬¬'

**Deh**: Para: Jacob.

Participantes batem palmas e Jacob, sentado na ponta da fileira, desce e se acomoda onde antes esteve Edward. As palmas cessam.

**Renata**: (espirrando bom ar no ambiente)

**Marcus**: tó, Gianna ¬¬

**Caius**: isso fede mais que o lobisomem u.u'

**Deh**: _Pergunta: O que a Renesmee viu em você?_

**Jacob**: o que ela viu em mim õ.o?

**Renata**: já me perguntei isso várias vezes também xB

**Felix**: não tem nenhuma idéia?

**Jacob**: ah, acho que foi isso aqui (levanta, tira a camisa e volta a sentar, com o abdômen super-definido e os braços musculosos a mostra)

**Deh**: (colocando algodões no nariz e falando com a voz levemente anasalada) é um bom motivo...

**Chelsea**: Esse tanquinho lá em casa...

**Renata**: já entendemos, agora vaze ¬¬'

Platéia aplaude, ele se levanta e volta para seu lugar.

**Aro**: apresse as coisas, quem são os próximos a responder perguntas?

**Deh**: (olha a review) hn... Carlisle, Alice e Jasper.

As pessoas voltam a aplaudir, mas Marcus as interrompe.

**Marcus**: Desce só o casal de pombinhos, Carlisle, você pode responder daí.

**Carlisle**: pooorrrquueeee....?

**Marcus**: por isso...

Alice e Jasper já tinham se acomodado no sofá e o loiro não tinha saído da cadeira ainda.

**Deh**: Okay. Para: Carlisle.

**Carlisle**: :D

**Deh**: _Pergunta: Quer ser meu médico particular?_

**Carlisle**: Hnnn, obrigado pelo convite, fica pra próxima 8D

**Marcus**: ele pegou isso de vocês ¬¬'

**Demetri**: awn, vamos lá, continuando xD

**Deh**: okaaay, para: Jasper.

**Jasper**: aqui (acena)

**Caius**: você precisava fazer isso, sério ¬¬?

**Chelsea**: me sinto de volta a quarta série ¬¬'

**Deh**: _Pergunta: Por que não vem aqui em casa acalmar a minha mãe quando ela tá estressada?_

**Caius**: eu não vou nem colocar tempo nessa xD

**Jasper**: Ah... muito longe xD

**Aro**: Carlisle disseminou a boa semente da preguiça pela família xD

**Felix**: Jane querida, eu não sou preguiçoso, nem aqui, nem na cama ;D

**Alec**: (gira os olhos)

**Renata**: leia a próxima, vamos xD

**Deh**: calma xD Para: Alice.

**Alice**: Aqui n.n (balançando as pernas no colo de Jasper) eu já sei a pergunta, mas pode fazer :B

**Deh**: _Pergunta: Venha para cá e me ajude a passar no vestibular \o/_

**Jasper**: eu senti a falta de uma pergunta ai xD

**Alice**: Amor, eu não posso, isso você deve fazer pelo seu próprio mérito n.n

**Alec**: puxa saco ¬¬'

**Heidi**: ahn, tenta na próxima xD

**Marcus**: pára com isso e.e'

**Chelsea**: palmas \o/

As pessoas aplaudem, os dois deixam o palco.

**Aro**: okay, a próxima... é da '**b brandon** XP

**Deh**: Hey ho lets go xD Para: Jasper.

**Jasper**: pode perguntar daí mesmo, eu não desço u.u'

**Caius**: preguiçoso xD

**Aro**: o sangue de animais tem poucos nutrientes.

**Deh**: _Pergunta: Por que, você não beija a Alice?_

**Caius**: sem tempo nessa também xD

**Jasper**: eu beijo a Alice, mas não na frente de todo mundo, é falta de educação, não é, querida?

**Alice**: (senta no colo dele, abraça-o e começa um beijo daqueles)

**Heidi**: eto... gente, a fic é pra menores de idade também o.o'

**Chelsea**: gente, separa...

**Renata**: segurança õ/

Entra um punk de cabelos vermelhos, jeans rasgado nos joelhos e blusa preta também rasgada.

**Punk**: Separando ae galera, querem putaria, vão para um quarto u.u'

**Jasper**: Hey, você não é extra da saga ¬¬'

**Punk**: sou extra de Rising Sun 8D

**Alice**: (se arruma na cadeira ao lado, sorrindo) n.n'

**Deh**: continuando, bando de bagunceiros xD Para: Alice. _Pergunta: Como é estar, com Maria dentro de um quarto?_

**Alice**: Normal '-'

**Chelsea**: você não se preocupa o.o?

**Alice**: ah, claro que não, se ele pensar em fazer alguma coisa eu já sei ;D

**Jane**: isso é uma boa xD

**Alec**: uma ótima...

**Felix**: Jane... você está simplesmente fabulosa hoje...

**Alec**: cara, foram quase seis paginas de fic e você diz isso agora ¬¬?

**Felix**: nunca é tarde para exaltar a beleza dela... 8D

**Caius**: isso na minha terra é falta de sexo ¬¬'

Edward pigarreia no meio da platéia.

**Aro**: continua falta de sexo, colega xD

**Deh**: gente, que tal continuar ¬¬?

**Marcus**: ta calminha hoje, nem brigou comigo direito xD

**Deh**: ah, sacumé, tem pergunta pra caramba ainda xD

**Marcus**: a gente briga em Rising Sun 8D

**Deh**: claro, continuando... Para: Alec. _Pergunta: Vem aqui, em casa gatito!_

**Aro**: senti a falta de uma pergunta aí também xD

**Alec**: quando eu tiver um sossego, okay ;B?

**Caius**: ele não tem sossego, desista xD

**Demetri**: é, quem sabe na-

**Marcus**: (saca uma arma e aponta pra cabeça dele) complete essa frase, por favor u.ú

**Demetri**: namorando isso resolve n.n'

**Marcus**: bom mesmo u.ú'

**Deh**: ta radical, ein, colega xD?

**Heidi**: próxima... õ/

**Deh**: okay, Para: Emmett. _Pergunta: Safado, vem ser meu irmãzinho_!

**Edward**: Bom, ele teve que se retirar por motivos mais importantes...

**Aro**: eu trombei com ele na saída, ele vai só catar a loira dele xD

**Caius**: ta se divertindo mais que eu xD

**Deh**: eu vou colocar a próxima, mas ela infelizmente está ausente e não poderá responder. Para: Rosalie. _Pergunta: Amore, nós somos completamente, iguas! *o*_

**Caius**: você é loira e gostosa? Quer dar um pulinho em casa ;P?

**Aro**: só se você fosse o Ed e falasse que nem o Felix...

**Felix**: Jane, você é minha vida agora...

**Alec**: exagerado u.ú

**Marcus**: ele está copiando alguém, não xD?

**Chelsea**: é só impressão sua xD

**Deh**: e continuando... Para: Esme. Pergunta: Como é a sua noite com Dr. Delicia?

**Esme**: (um sorriso bobo em seu rosto, Edward estremece na fila de trás) são normais, como a de todo casal.

**Edward**: eu preciso me matar e.e'

**Marcus**: com todo prazer 8D

**Deh**: senta e beba seu sangue xB

**Caius**: isso mesmo 8D

**Deh**: Para: Charlie. _Pergunta: APRENDA A COZINHAR E DEIXA A BELLA EM PAZ!/O/_

**Charlie**: Se seu pai não soubesse cozinhar, você iria deixá-lo sozinho comendo pão com nada todos os dias?

**Marcus**: eu curti a resposta xD

**Caius**: eu achei muito apelativa, rouba alguma do Ed, talvez funcione xD

**Felix**: E então o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro...

**Renata**: não deixem ele ler twilight mais u.u'

**Deh**: Para: Jane. _Pergunta: Eu te mato, lazarenta! Por que vs matou, a Bree? ç.ç_

**Jane**: AHEUAHEUHAEUHAEUH vem peitar 8D Ela era só um saco de lixo imprestável, não servia para nada è.é

**Aro**: e ela estava seguindo ordens superiores xD

**Heidi**: isso não importa muito, querido xD

**Deh**: Hey ho, Para: Maria. _Pergunta: Caralho, vaca saí de perto do Jasper! Ele é da Alice!_

**Maria**: cierra La boca, chica atrevida! (comentários censurados)

**Caius**: não use a violência com ela, isso dá tão certo quando uma discussão com a Jane...

**Jane**: o que você quis dizer com isso è.é?

**Caius**: que você argumenta bem demais

**Marcus**: estou entediado, posso ler uma?

**Deh**: já que pediu delicadamente... (passa a review)

**Marcus**: Para: Nessie. _Pergunta: Jacob, é quente não menina?_

**Nessie**: Jake é gostoso de abraçar :3

**Renata**: eu senti um cheiro de pedowolf agora...

**Embry**: Desculpa, fui eu xD

**Jacob**: Achei que fosse o Quil...

**Heidi**: piadinhas de 4chan...

**Jacob**: ah, fala sério...

**Heidi**: posso ler uma também \o/?

**Deh**: claro xD já virou putaria mesmo ¬¬

**Heidi**: Para: Jacob. _Pergunta: Você, tem que vir por Brasil_!

**Jacob**: Não posso sair sem a Nessie, sorry ;~~~

**Caius**: ô gente dependente ein xD

**Aro**: eu leio õ/

**Deh**: eu sou a apresentadora disso aqui pra que mesmo ¬¬?

**Aro**: Para: Edward. Pergunta: Tem uma época, que você pode vim no sol! Aqui no Brasil!

**Edward**: eu sei disso, porque você acha que eu fugi da Bella no começo do ano?

**Bella**: fugiu de mim, querido ¬¬?

**Edward**: (pigarreia) Claro que não, amor, eu te deixei porque achei que seria melhor para te proteger :~~

**Bella**: que lindo °u°

**Felix**: como você consegue, me ensina e.e?

**Edward**: 108 anos de-

**Caius**: Virgindade, colega...

**Edward**: eu iria dizer prática ¬¬'

**Caius**: no final das coisas, termina no mesmo ponto xD

**Deh**: obrigada, volte com mais perguntas \o/

**Gianna**: (sentada na platéia)

**Renata**: a Gianna ta ficando folgada xD

**Chelsea**: meu copo está vazio...

**Gianna**: e daí?

**Jane**: è.é

**Jasper**: (se encolhe na cadeira)

**Gianna**: estou indo ¬¬' vampiros folgados...

**Heidi**: vou ler a review \o/ _Oii!Adorei a ideia da fic!Nao vou deixar uam pergunta pq entende rprimeiro a ideia...MaisBjaO_

**Demetri**: foi a **Marydf Evans Cullen** que deixou essa xD

**Aro**: esperamos sua pergunta na próxima õ/

**Marcus**: e a próxima é da **Luna Swan Cullen** xB

**Deh**: Para: Heidi. _Pergunta: Por que você usa lente de contato para seu olho ficar lilás?_

**Heidi**: você iria a algum lugar com uma mulher de olhos vermelhos?

**Felix**: eu só iria se fosse com a minha Jane...

**Alec**: poha cara, não exagera u.ú'

**Bella**: eu expliquei isso no livro, ela usa lente azul e acaba ficando lilás...

**Heidi**: é uma lente de má qualidade ¬¬'

**Aro**: você ganha lentes boas, seu veneno que as dissolve ¬¬'

**Renata**: ui, venenosa ;D

**Gianna**: (chega no palco, pega uma review e a lê) essa é da **Norashy Tammi-chan** e ela diz que adorou a sua fic...

**Deh**: (olhando estranho pra Gianna) obrigada, fico feliz n.n'

**Gianna**: Para:Jane. _Pergunta:Em quem voce mais gosta de usar o seu 'dom'??_

**Deh**: eto... obrigada pela participação especial, Gianna, volte ao seu lugar xB

**Gianna**: (sorri e se retira)

**Caius**: essa vai precisar, trinta segundos \o/

**Jane**: é realmente difícil...

**Demetri**: ah, você adora fazer isso tanto assim xD?

**Aro**: ela faz isso muito xD

**Caius**: eu faria também, é divertido xD

**Chelsea**: nem me diga xB

**Caius**: tempo esgotado...

**Jane**: okay, eu gosto de torturar os vegetarianos 8D (encara os Cullen e o Edward)

**Aro**: grande escolha, querida, achei que escolheria a Gianna xD

**Jane**: ela não vale o esforço XP

**Gianna**: é, eu estou acostumada...

**Seth**: oi ;B (sentado ao lado dela)

**Gianna**: olaaa ;D

**Heidi**: ela não tem que fazer o trabalho dela e.e?

**Aro**: e você tem que fazer o seu, coloque suas lentes azuis e vá a caça õ/

**Heidi**: depois do fim da fic xD

**Marcus**: que, por acaso, graças, já está acabando \o/

**Demetri**: poxa, eu nem contei minha piada :X

**Chelsea**: você contou e foi nojento ¬¬

**Renata**: se pensar nela de novo, eu enfio um absorvente na sua boca u.ú

**Caius**: okay, aqui esta a última, do **Rodrigo Salvador** 8D

**Chelsea**: então leia xB

**Caius**: Ele diz que gostou e adicionou a fic a seus favoritos...

**Deh**: OMG! Thank you n.n'

**Caius**: e tem uma pergunta pro Edward.

**Marcus**: é a última né ¬¬?

**Alec**: é sim u.u'

**Heidi**: preguiçosos... não foi só pela família dele que o Carlisle espalhou a preguiça :X

**Deh**: _Pergunta: Eu sei que você consegue resistir a "La tua cantate" e tudo o mais, mas uma vez ao mês, em torno de 5 dias mais precisamente (the famous period), como você consegue ficar perto da Bella?_

**Caius**: trinta segundos xDDDD

**Edward**: Então...

**Demetri**: Posso contar a piada usando o Ed agora i.i?

**Chelsea**: ill, não ¬¬°

**Edward**: é uma pergunta interessante...

**Renata**: não me diga que você dava uma de 'doce vampiro' nela ¬¬'

**Deh**: gente, vocês estão me deixando com náuseas, parem com isso ¬¬'

**Edward**: i.i'

**Mulheres**: iiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllll D:

**Leah**: eu acho que eu preciso vomitar :X

**Edward**: não ¬¬' eu não tinha tanto problema com isso, mas eu sempre deixava o Jasper bem longe dela...

**Bella**: Mas Ed, querido, teve aquela noite....

**Chelsea**: for god's sake, não termine de contar essa história x.x'

**Bella**: eu só tava brincando .-.'

**Marcus**: Vamos chamar a Rila Lee pra você, Jasper 8D

**Edward**: ele teve que se retirar por motivos mais importantes também...

**Aro**: os mesmos do seu irmão Emmett

**Edward**: hnnn... é xD

**Caius**: okay, vamos acabar logo com isso xD

**Deh**: hey ho, pedindo reviews...

**Marcus**: ótimo \o/

**Caius**: sua felicidade me contagia...

**Aro**: reviews, minhas queridas...

**Jane**: revieeeewws è.é

**Felix**: reviews n.n'

**Renata**: please xD

**Gianna**: quem deles vai pedir reviews dessa vez?

**Deh**: é uma decisão difícil... (começa a escolher pelo uni-duni-tê) Jacob e você, Alice querida xD

**Alice**: eu já sabia :D

**Marcus**: que bom, seja rápida u.ú

**Jacob**: okay, mandem suas reviews com perguntas \o/

**Alice**: por favor gente n.n'

**Renata**: Jake, joga um charme, team Jacob girls irão aprovar xD

**Jacob**: (rebola sem camisa)

**Chelsea**: holy dark mother °¬°

**Deh**: idem °o°

**Jane**: Gianna, o que você está fazendo aqui no palco?

**Gianna**: recolhendo a bagunça de vocês...

**Caius**: reviews galera.

**Jane**: Gianna, vamos te transformar em vampira!

**Gianna**: (morre)

**Jane**: HAUEHUHAUEHAUHEUHAEUHUH 8D

**Felix**: ela arranjou uma nova diversão, que bonitinho...

**Caius**: foi divertido xD

**Deh**: paramédicos...

**Carlisle**: estoooou indoooo...

**Renata**: (espalhando bom ar pelo ambiente)

**Marcus**: ela vai sobreviver, terminem isso ¬¬

**Heidi**: reviews, peça também \o/

**Marcus**: reviews ¬¬'

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	3. Avançando

**Disclaimer**: Jasper e Alice estão sentados na sala, Rosalie chega e senta ao lado deles.

**Rosalie**: Jasper, eu já te disse, laranja não é a sua cor :X

**Jasper**: Mas eu gosto i.i~

**Alice**: Rose, querida, sabia que Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, são da Meyer?

Todos ficam em silêncio por uns instantes.

**Rosalie**: Colooooooooombo, você por aqui ¬¬?

_Capítulo 3 – Avançando _

**Deh**: Boa noite galera, como anda a vida :D?

**Caius**: eu sou o único que ainda me surpreendo com o nosso sucesso xB?

**Marcus**: eu tinha certeza que seríamos bem sucedidos u.u'

**Jane**: cara, como você é chato u.u'

**Aro**: a Gianna ta aí hoje? Não quero ela jogando sangue nas minhas roupas u.u'

**Alec**: Cara, isso é outro máfia u.u'

**Aro**: é tudo máfia e.e'

**Chelsea**: tirando o detalhe que aqui a gente tem rango xD

**Heidi**: e eu não preciso trabalhar :D

**Marcus**: e aquele papo de "vivemos eternamente e não dormimos" ein, senhorita u.u?

**Renata**: que bom que ele é educado xD

**Chelsea**: isso me assustou, confesso xD

**Marcus**: eu estou sendo IRONICO!

**Jane**: sério, nem reparei 8D

**Gianna**: Bom dia n.n'

**Demetri**: (dá dois passos para trás)

**Felix**: poha, é só a Gianna, cara ¬¬'

**Jane**: isso, seja macho, cara xD

**Felix**: Jane, meu amor °u°

**Alec**: (Gira os olhos) ¬¬'

**Gianna**: trouxe AB pra vocês hoje n.n

**Demetri**: OB? Pra fazer chazinho 8D?

**Chelsea**: pára com essa piada ¬¬

**Gianna**: querem mais alguma coisa n.n?

**Aro**: não o.o'

**Gianna**: estarei lá, qualquer coisa me chamem n.n' (sai)

Jane: okay, QUEM COMEU A GIANNA ¬¬?

**Demetri**: hn... eu acho que ela colocou algo na nossa bebida (cheira o sangue)

**Felix**: entããão, quem vai beber primeiro xD

Silêncio.

**Marcus**: POHA! Ninguém é macho aqui não u.u? (toma a taça inteira num gole só)

**Caius**: ele está bem xD?

**Deh**: gente, ela não zoou vocês xD

**Jane**: então bebe teu suquinho, vai 8D

**Deh**: okay :B (bebe)

**Marcus**: ela é mais macho que vocês, seus vampiros bundões u.u'

**Demetri**: pelo menos não somos vegetarianos u.u'

**Marcus**: okay, seus vampiros menos bundões que os Cullen u.u'

**Edward**: nós podemos ouvir, sabia e.e?

**Marcus**: FODA-SE!

**Deh**: vamos pras perguntas u.u'

**Caius**: trinta segundos :D

**Deh**: eu não fiz a pergunta ainda u.u'

**Caius**: tem trinta segundos pra fazer 8D

**Alec**: a primeira review é da **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** xD

**Heidi**: Hn... ela só fala que é pra você ir moscar lá na casa dela quando quiser, Marcus xD

**Marcus**: Okay, quando eu tiver folga dessas fics eu passo ae ¬¬'

**Aro**: (pega uma placa e um pincel, escreve e mostra) NUNCA!

**Deh**: nem vem, minhas fics nem vão durar tanto assim xD

**Heidi**: i.i~

**Chelsea**: vamos gente, continua xB

**Heidi**: okay... Deh, você faz as perguntas xD

**Deh**: okay, a primeira é pra Esme!

**Esme**: (se mexe na cadeira, ao lado de Carlisle) pode perguntar n.n'

**Jane**: Okay, com quem você traiu o Carlisle? Você está tendo um relacionamento secreto lésbico com a Gianna u.ú?

**Esme**: é essa a pergunta e.e?

**Deh**: não u.ú eu faço as perguntas aqui, t'oks ò.ó?

**Esme**: então pergunta :X

**Deh**: _Como consegue aguentar a família quando eles estão quase se matando?_

**Esme**: Ah, como toda mãe faz... tira uma Uzi do bolso e atira neles n.n'

**Jane**: Ah sim, somos a prova de balas agora xD

**Demetri**: nem um míssel me derruba \o/

**Caius**: minha mãe não costumava fazer isso i.i'

**Marcus**: como ela consegue esconder uma Uzi no bolso ¬¬?

**Chelsea**: Você está com a uzi ai e.e?

**Esme**: não, eu a deixei na entrada, os seguranças me bloquearam :X

**Punk**: (de cabelo vermelho) Chefia, tudo bem cuidado por aqui xB

**Caius**: os caras são bons...

**Aro**: não tinham personagens bons pra fazer a segurança já que nós estamos aqui xD

**Alec**: eles não estão trabalhando em Rising Sun, podem ficar aqui de boa 8D

**Deh**: próxima pergunta... pra você Rosalie xB

**Rosalie**: (agarrada em Emmett, separa ao ter um canhão de luz em sua direção) sou toda ouvidos n.n'

**Jane**: querida, seu batom está borrado...

**Rosalie**: (o batom espalhado ao redor da boca inteira) onde?

**Jane**: aqui (contorna sua boca inteira)

**Deh**: responde logo xD

**Rosalie**: qual a pergunta xD?

**Deh**: _como você consegue ser tão paty mesmo sendo vampira?_

**Rosalie**: o que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra? Eu gosto de me maquiar e me vestir bem, não sou uma gótica u.u'

**Heidi**: como pode um Bon vivan não gostar de threesomes?

**Caius**: mas você se acha amaldiçoada o.o~~~

**Marcus**: viva como uma então xB

**Demetri**: isso, vai morar em um túmulo fedorento 8D

**Rosalie**: vocês, vão assaltar hospitais ¬¬'

**Aro**: nós caçamos nas ruas, colega xD

**Heidi**: eu caço pra vocês, colegas u.u'

**Marcus**: ta bom querida, nós sabemos e.e'

**Heidi**: há, olha essa aqui xD _Preguiça de pensar mais, o doutor delicia tá contagiando até mesmo no Brasil xD_

**Caius**: (rindo alto)

**Marcus**: Olha só o que você fez com a população de UM CONTINENTE INTEIRO /o\

**Carlisle**: i.i~

**Caius**: ele diminuiu a velocidade de milhões de pessoas xD

**Felix**: relaxa, ele não fez pior que muuuita gente xB

**Jane**: esses vegetarianos u.u'

**Deh**: vamos seguindo, turma... agora as perguntas são da **Hollidaay'** :B

**Aro**: comece então xD

**Heidi**: temos muuuuito o que fazer neste capítulo xD

**Marcus**: Oh god ¬¬'

**Caius**: olha a preguiça, maninho... o Carlisle deixou sementes em você também 8D?

**Marcus**: eu não era virgem ¬¬'?

**Alec**: entre receber sementes dele e ser virgem... a segunda opção é bem tentadora, tenho que concordar xB

**Aro**: quem pediu sua opinião u.u?

**Alec**: quem pediu suas tentativas patéticas de piada u.ú?

**Aro**: ç-ç'

**Chelsea**: olha só, você deixou o Aro triste xD

**Felix**: há, sem sexo pra você essa noite xD

**Deh**: entããão, ao trabalho, galera xD Para: Leah. _Pergunta: Você acha que o fato de ser tão chata te impediu de ter a impressão com alguém?_

**Leah**: Eu sou chata ¬¬'? porque o meu ex-namorado me trocou por minha prima ¬¬? QUANDO ISSO ACONTECER CONTIGO VEM RECLAMAR!

**Renata**: Rex, cuida do seu bando u.u'

**Marcus**: temos alguém de TPM no recinto u.u'

**Leah**: e vai ter um pé na sua cara se não calar a boca ò.ó

**Deh**: você... não respondeu a pergunta .-.'

**Leah**: Não, eu só acho que ainda não apareceu a pessoa certa para mim n.n'

**Marcus**: o dia que me for dado o dom de entender as mulheres... eu provavelmente vou enlouquecer e.e'

**Caius**: não tente, meu irmão, não tente xD

**Deh**: Para: Alec_. Pergunta: Por que você se faz de cãozinho da Jane?_

**Demetri**: cara... falou mal da mãe, eu não deixava xB

**Caius**: triiiiiiinta segundos xDDDDD

**Felix**: eu não falo nada dessa... '-'

**Alec**: Eu não diria cãozinho... eu diria irmão e amante, duas vezes escravo x.x'

**Heidi**: puta que pariu ein, criança xB

**Chelsea**: certos caras não cansam de serem usados, querem chegar a um nível maior ainda xB

**Deh**: Para: Felix. _Pergunta: Porque você não arranja uma mulher e larga do pé da Jane?_

**Felix**: porque nenhuma mulher chega aos pés da minha Jane °¬°'

**Alec**: você está comprando briga com as outras três, lembra-se?

**Heidi**: se alimente bem hoje, semana que vem você não tem rango u.u'

**Felix**: o que eu quero dizer é que... todas as mulheres são especiais, mas a Jane é especial pra mim ;D

**Chelsea**: Hnnn, aceitável xD

**Aro**: você foi ótimo, high file õ/

**Felix**: aprendi com o melhor \o

**Caius**: meldels ¬¬'

**Marcus**: não está afim de partir pra outra pergunta xD?

**Deh**: por que deveria 8D?

**Caius**: por favor... (joga os cabelos para o lado)

**Deh**: Okaaaay... °¬° A próxima é da... **RaHhHhHh** :B

**Demetri**: se for 'do' avisa, não somos muito bom em definir sexo por Nicks xD

**Caius**: você precisava comentar isso ¬¬'?

**Felix**: simancol é algo necessário de vez em quando u.u'

**Demetri**: e daí ¬¬'?

**Deh**: okay, lets go xD

**Marcus**: eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em concordar contigo xD

**Deh**: Para: _Felix. Pergunta: oie gaxinha... aqui, me diz o que você viu naquela JANE? Ela e cruel e não te corresponde... da um beijo logo nela aí e para de enrola ou parte pra outra bebê! E só um conselho (não me crucie Jane Oo)._

**Felix**: ela é linda, perfeita, charmosa, uma mulher e NÃO é minha irmã (olha de soslaio pra Alec) mas eu nunca faria algo contra a vontade dela, tenho a eternidade para esperar 8D

**Renata**: isso é meio triste, cara ¬¬'

**Bella**: que romântico °¬°

**Aro**: okay, você pode seguir a opinião de nossas mulheres ou da vegetariana xD

**Felix**: como isso é difícil... xB

**Marcus**: me diz que você foi irônico xD

**Demetri**: vocês me assustam de vez em quando e.e'

**Felix**: o que você acha ¬¬?

**Alec**: eu acho que você é um viado :D

**Felix**: e eu acho que você deveria calar a boca 8D

**Caius**: é... a eternidade não te deixa bem educado xD

**Deh**: eto... Aro, a próxima é tua xD

**Aro**: eternamente ao seu dispor, querida ;D

**Felix**: high Five, mestre õ/

**Aro**: \o

**Deh**: ¬¬_' Pergunta: O que tem de errado com sua pele? (se quiser minha tia vendo uns creminhos ótimos anti-idade)_

**Aro**: não há nada de errado com minha pele _'-'_

**Chelsea**: é o que você acha :X

**Aro**: o que tem de errado com minha pele e.e?

**Heidi**: ah, se você acha que não tem problemas, não tem :D

**Chelsea**: é, tudo ótimo n.n'

**Renata**: na boca 8D

**Aro**: FALEM LOGO e.e'

**Caius**: elas só querem te deixar paranóico, relaxe xB'

**Aro**: AHHHHHH x.x

**Heidi**: high Five gurias, somos as melhores ;D

**Marcus**: oh god x.x'

**Deh**: que medo... continuando xD

**Marcus**: você se recupera fácil, não xD?

**Caius**: eu não me meto com elas, amo todas igualmente e MUITO xB

**Deh**: ah, é a vida, ou não-vida, no caso de vocês xD

**Demetri**: pergunta logo, mulher xP

**Deh**: to indo... _Pergunta pro Realy HOT dog (lê-se jake)(tampe os ouvidos de Nessie): Aqui... por que você não da uns pegas na Leah enquanto a Renesme não cresce? Eu aposto q ela topava... não topava Leah?_

**Renesmee**: é pra eu tampar os ouvidos agora?

**Edward**: é melhor você tampar os olhos, criança...

**Jacob**: não é uma má idéia, mas...

**Demetri**: os 'mas' da vida a estragam xB

**Jacob**: mas... eu amo a Renesmee... é o mesmo com o Sam, porque ele não ficou mais uns dois meses e arranjou uma desculpa pra dar um pé na bunda da Leah?

**Sam**: me tira fora dessa, a pergunta foi pra ti u.u'

**Seth**: maninha... hoje não é seu dia...

**Leah**: me tiraram pra cristo hoje u.u'

**Quil**: agradeça que não te tiraram pra Judas 8D

**Caius**: o negócio é o seguinte...

**Demetri**: o preço do cavalo é 120 8D

**Chelsea**: fica quieto, please ¬¬'

**Caius**: entãããão... é a Leah se interessar por um cara e ele tem a impressão por alguém... se ela se interessar pelo Aro ele vai ter a impressão por alguém...

**Marcus**: estou começando a desconfiar que ela gostou do Felix xD

**Caius**: é uma possibilidade que não deve ser descartada xB

**Heidi**: posso ler uma e.e?

**Deh**: sure, toma xD

**Heidi**_: Pergunta a todos os Cullen: Qual o animal que vocês mais gostam de caçar/comer? (NOTA PRA ROSE: não vale dizer Emmett)_

**Marcus**: o Carlisle deve fazer uma dieta exclusiva de lesmas ¬¬'

**Demetri**: cara, lesmas não tem sangue x.x'

**Marcus**: eles são vegetarianos, deviam é comer mato, seus aprendizes de pernilongo u.u'

**Edward**: o meu favorito é obviamente o leão da montanha...

**Emmett**: Rose really loves a big fat cock 8D

**Galo**: có?

**Alec**: cara, tem um galo aqui...

**Renata**: Gianna, tire os animais do recinto u.u'

**Gianna**: vamos lá, Quileutes, voltem na outra semana...

**Renata**: eu tava falando do galo ali u.u'

**Gianna**: ah sim (pega e sai)

**Alice**: eu gosto muito de…

**Jasper**: okay, eu não gosto de animais, eu caço o que tiver na frente, eu prefiro um bom pescoço u.u'

**Esme**: eu gosto de onças e o Carlisle prefere os bichos-preguiça xB

**Caius**: AHHHH, agora tudo faz sentido xDDDD

**Alice**: quais são meus favoritos x.x?

**Deh**: beijos querida õ/

**Marcus**: ela não sabe do que gosta e.e'

**Alice**: todos são tããão bons ;B

**Caius**: então vamos continuar xD

**Deh**: claro, da **Norashy Tammi-chan** dessa vez xB

**Heidi**: (bebendo com pose) eu adoro a folga daqui...

**Aro**: não a acostume mal e.e'

**Deh**: não tenho culpa u.u'

**Marcus**: TEM SIM ò.ó

**Demetri**: ela pode cortar o nosso rango também, fique quieto u.u'

**Chelsea**: poder feminino 8D

**Caius**: ah, a hierarquia...

**Marcus**: de que adianta ser um dos mais antigos se tem que aturar todas essas fêmeas u.u'?

**Aro**: pelo menos nós temos uma companhia magnífica e uma visão excelente ;D

**Renata**: você treina isso antes de ir pro caixão ¬¬?

**Aro**: não, eu só preciso olhar para seus rostos pra perceber isso :B

**Felix**: ele é foda 8D

**Caius**: paga pau ¬¬'

**Deh**: cho perguntar logo xDDDD Para Aro_: 'Você não pensa em se aposentar?... sabe como é... umas centenas de anos no comando... já deve ter alguém querendo te tirar do trono' 'olhar furtivo para os presentes'_.

**Demetri**: a eternidade sem dormir, é meio exaustivo, não xD?

**Aro**: não, eu gosto disso, na verdade, a sensação de liderança, talz...

**Caius**: mas é verdade, o que você acha de uma massagem e uns dias fora do poder?

**Marcus**: é uma boa 8D

**Felix**: isso, arranje uma namorada, passe o tempo com ela...

**Aro**: seus abutres ç-ç'

**Chelsea**: os Cullens estão com fome, eles podem atacar vocês, viu xD?

**Jacob**: até eu tenho medo de ficar na forma de lobo perto deles... i.i'

**Seth**: é uma dentada e só, tamos fudidos xB

**Leah**: orgulhem o que vocês têm entre as pernas u.u'

**Deh**: Para Marcus: _'O que você faz no seu tempo livre?_'

**Marcus**: então, como eu tenho muito tempo livre, eu faço um pouco de tudo...

**Felix**: só não cata ninguém, esse não é o forte dele xB

**Caius**: ele é um padre vampiro, isso não faz sentido xD

**Deh**: claro que faz, já assistiu Trinity Blood?

Silêncio.

**Deh**: okay, eu não vou colocar meus assuntos otakus em pauta xB

**Jane**: é melhor assim, acredite em mim xD

**Deh**: eu não duvidaria de você xB

**Felix**: está quieta hoje, meu amor...

**Jane**: estou me alimentando bem xP

**Demetri**: muito esperta, como sempre 8D

**Heidi**: ah, eu só aproveito xD

**Marcus**: e eu te apresso, as próximas perguntas são da **Bellah** :B

**Deh**: Okay... Seth: _Antes do Sam deixar a Leah, ela já era tão insuportável?_

**Caius**: trinta segundos 8D

**Sam**: eu tenho medo disso...

**Seth**: ela é minha irmã mais velha x.x' Pra mim ela sempre foi insuportável xB

**Embry**: posso ouvir o som da guilhotina já xD

**Sam**: cara, mentir não é bom, mas nessa hora é necessário e.e'

**Quil**: eu vou sair daqui... tem um lugar ai perto, Emily?

**Leah**: pode ficar, Quil... n.n'

**Marcus**: okay, preparem a minha guilhotina, eu não entendo mulheres u.u'

**Caius**: por isso não pegou nenhuma 8D?

**Quil**: isso é sério '-'?

**Leah**: te pego na saída, irmãozinho u.u'

**Deh**: valeu Jasper 8D

**Jasper**: disponha xB

**Aro**: já vi que não são só os extras que são usados como estagiários por aqui xDDDD

**Marcus**: quer continuar seu trabalho e fazer mais perguntas u.u?

**Deh**: fica esperto senão corto teu rango u.u'

**Marcus**: fica espera senão eu rango você 8D

**Deh**: quero ver HAUAEHUAEHUHAEHU

**Demetri**: na reversal russa, o rango come você õ/

**Jane**: isso ai, guria, GO 8D

**Caius**: okay, continue please u.u'

**Deh:** Sure, a outra pergunta… Edward: _Entre todos (Volturi, lobisomens, o resto dos Cullens...), quem é que tem os piores pensamentos ??_

**Edward**: depende do que você considera piores...

**Caius**: oh god, explique então xD

**Edward**: Os da Alice são especialmente aterrorizantes, ainda mais quando ela resolve me sacanear u.u'

**Jasper**: ouvir isso me assusta um pouco, sabia u.u?

**Caius**: deveria, aposto que você faz parte disso xD

**Alice**: Eeeeeeu? Você eu fica espiando minhas visões u.u'

**Edward**: é, eu caio ainda quando vejo ela parada, ae vou ver a visão é algo do tipo ela com o Jasper... ou...

**Jasper**: OU????

**Edward**: ah, ela resolve ver o que poderia acontecer se ela fosse...

**Alice**: continue isso e você vai ver você perdendo o pinto u.u'

**Jasper**: continue, por favor...

**Edward**: AAAAHHHH x.x'

**Marcus**: (se divertindo) que amor fraterno lindo...

**Aro**: a dúvida é mortal...

**Heidi**: Okay, a próxima é da **Alice** **Carolina** **Cullen**... e as perguntas dela são pra Jane xD

**Caius**: sinta-se a estrela do dia 8D

**Demetri**: estou acostumado com o ódio sobre mim xB

**Leah**: arranje um cérebro e então conversamos ;D

**Jacob**: pega o da Rosalie, ta novinho em folha 8D

**Aro**: sério, com uma família dessa, não é necessário inimigos xD

**Caius**: você já olhou a sua volta, colega xD?

**Marcus**: ele não prestou atenção xD

**Felix**: Isso, três mil anos e o cara não reparou nos irmãos que tem...

**Alec**: três minutos te encarando e você não percebeu que eu te odeio u.u'

**Felix**: foda-se 8D

**Alec**: veremos... u.u'

**Caius**: ui xB

**Demetri**: porrada \o/

**Heidi**: Jane: _você e o Alec realmente se dão bem ou caem na porrada quando não tem ninguém olhando?_

**Deh**: você quer roubar meu emprego, colega ¬¬?

**Marcus**: o emprego dela é melhor que o teu xD

**Deh**: isso é que me assusta xB

**Jane**: ahh... sacumé, ainda somos irmãos 8D

**Alec**: é uma eterna briga, mas a gente SE AMA u.u'

**Felix**: viu, vocês brigam tanto... devia vir passar uma noite comigo...

**Aro**: cara, ele só ouve o que ele quer xB

**Deh**: a segunda pergunta já foi feita '-'

**Jane**: eu gosto de usar meu poder nos vegetarianos fail e no Edward... no Jasper também, é engraçado 8D

**Marcus**: ela gosta de fazer isso em todo mundo, não adianta xB

**Jane**: é como perguntar pro Emmett qual é a posição favorita dele xD

**Emmett**: nossa, que dúvida mortal /o\

**Bella**: ou perguntar pro Ed o que atrai mais ele em mim, o sangue ou meu corpo ;D

**Edward**: o sangue, com certeza :B

**Bella**: oi, amor ¬¬?

**Edward**: dúvida mortal /o\

**Bella**: melhor assim xD

**Caius**: quem usa as calças nessa relação u.u?

**Marcus**: não ficou claro não xD?

**Heidi**: a próxima é da **Uchiha** **Mique**...

**Deh**: Mique-chaaaaan \o/

**Caius**: ela está fazendo o seu trabalho xB

**Deh**: u.u (pega a review de volta) _Para o trio-ternura dos Volturis Aro, Caius e Marcus: Vocês três tem algo contra salão de beleza ou barbeiro ou algo do tipo? ta bom que vocês são lindos e tudo mais... mas ainda não entendi o porque de vocês deixarem o cabelo de vocês tão comprido..."_

**Marcus**: eu preferia a galerinha do mal 8D

**Caius**: eu gosto do meu cabelo assim '-'

**Aro**: eu também e.e'

**Deh**: se vocês cabeludos cortarem seus cabelos, eu corto vocês da fic u.u'

**Jane**: qual é a da tara por cabeludos xD?

**Chelsea**: tara é tara, você pega seu irmão xB

**Renata**: as minhas taras...

**Edward**: (estremece)

**Deh**: então, eu tenho um amigo que tava com o cabelo comprido, super sexy...

**Chelsea**: ai ele cortou e seu mundo caiu xD

**Deh**: então, se fosse só isso... mas parece que ele cortou sozinho, com uma faca sem corte ainda u.u

**Renata**: sabia que tem chances dele ler isso e.e?

**Caius**: ele vai se reconhecer aqui xD?

**Deh**: ae eu to fudida HUHAUHEAUHUAHEUAHEUH

**Marcus**: é legal rir da desgraça alheia, da própria desgraça, nem tanto xB

**Heidi**: então vamos pra próxima xD

**Deh**: okay... Para o Dr Delícia, Carlisle Cullen: _Amore... eu aprecio muito tudo o que você fez salvando o Ed, a Esme, a Rose e o Emmett, você ser lindo, um médico perfeito e tudo mais... mas você não acha que ta MUITO na "marcha lenta"? porque você é tão devagar, querido? Desconfio que seja por causa do uso demasiado do veneno dele pra salvar a galerinha ai... acho q isso mexeu um pouco com o metabolismo dele XD_

**Caius**: trinta segundos... :D

**Marcus**: é o Carlisle, conta meia hora ae xD

**Carlisle**: ééééé queeeee...

**Esme**: ele ficou muito tempo parado, e ele se acostumou a isso e está tendo dificuldades de se adaptar de novo n.n'

**Carlisle**: nãããão éééé issoooooo...

**Marcus**: e daí? Poupou nosso tempo 8D

**Demetri**: isso ae, continua xD

**Heidi**: Para a Loira Perfeita (palavras da Bella... eu sinceramente não a acho grandes coisa... acho a Alice é muito mais bonita que ela... XD) da Rosalie: _"Rose, você não acha que pega pesado de mais com o Emmett não? poxa... tu trata ele feito tapete velho... só porrada... e ele, literalmente, lambe o chão que você pisa..."_

**Rosalie**: ele ganha seu presentinho... n.n'

**Emmett**: é, ela lambe também, e não necessariamente o chão que eu piso xD

**Rosalie**: acho que não precisa revelar nossas intimidades u.u'

**Edward**: elas não precisam ser reveladas x.x'

**Caius**: é, eu podia ver daqui u.u'

**Aro**: e valeu a pena xD?

**Caius**: eh... não muito xB

**Deh**: Para o Felix: _"cara... você não tem noção do perigo não dando em cima da Jane desse jeito? um dia desse o Aro vai ter que repor um guarda dos Volturis... o Alec vai perder as estribeiras contigo qualquer dia desses..."_

**Alec**: OUÇA A VOZ DA RAZÃO, CARA!!!!!

**Felix**: Jane, seus olhos ficam lindos sob essa luz branca...

**Caius**: ele tem audição seletiva... deve ter memória seletiva também xB

**Renata**: é conseqüência xD

**Chelsea**: muitos homens tem isso xD

**Deh**: Para o sarado lindo e musculoso Jacob: _"Jake... o que você acha do ator que te representa no filme New Moon ser incomparavelmente mais lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso do que o que representa o Edward?"_

**Jacob**: Its Jacob, bitch 8D

**Caius**: não é uma pergunta difícil, venhamos e convenhamos xD

**Jacob**: claro que acho, melhor que um fedorento u.u'

**Deh**: fangirls vão cair matando encima de mim xD

**Marcus**: boa sorte, nem eu quero ver isso xD

**Deh**: obrigada pelo apoio moral xD

**Punk**: qualquer coisa, estamos ai 8D

**Chelsea**: que tal uma sessão cantadas de pedreiro aqui 8D?

**Felix**: isso seria divertido xD

**Demetri**: as suas cantadas são meio pedreiro, não xD?

**Felix**: claro que não... u.u'

**Renata**: Aro, você deixou seu papel cair n.n'

**Aro**: que papel e.e?

**Renata**: o que você estava embrulhado, bombonzinho ;D

**Aro**: -.-

**Felix**: isso é uma cantada de pedreiro xD

**Heidi**: eeee... temos mais perguntas, as próximas são da **Beela** xB

**Deh**: (bebendo suco) okay, Jacob_: se você fosse um cachorro, que raça você seria? _

**Embry**: ele não conhece muito de raças de cachorro...

**Jacob**: eu acho que a pergunta é pra mim, extra u.u'

**Marcus**: eu acho que ele seria um poodle 8D

**Jacob**: de novo, a pergunta é para mim u.ú

**Caius**: então responde, carambolas, trinta segundos u.u'

**Aro**: confesse, você queria dizer caralho 8D

**Emmett**: He wants a big fat cock 8D

**Galo**: có i.i'

**Jane**: GIANNA u.u'

**Gianna**: ah, vou usar esse bicho como almoço u.u

**Galo**: CÓÓÓÓÓ i-i~~~~~

**Gianna**: bye n.n~ (pega o galo e sai)

**Demetri**: ela deve ter tido um bom fim de semana e.e'

**Felix**: ou alguém comeu ela x.x'

**Jane**: illl, isso é nojento :X

**Chelsea**: tem gosto pra tudo...

**Caius**: RESPOONDEEEE

**Jacob**: Okay, okay! Golden Retriever, pronto u.u'

**Sam**: você de cabelo comprido ta mais pra Lhasa apso 8D

**Edward**: (chorando de rir)

**Nessie**: Golden Retriever é sexy ;3

**Jacob**: WIN \o/

**Edward**: você de lobo cabeludo é épico, cachorro sarnento xD

**Jacob**: adivinha quem vai ficar pensando o tempo inteiro na sua filha quando comer ela u.u'

**Edward**: i.i'

**Jane**: Gianna, quer almoçar o Edward também xD?

**Caius**: eh... não fará diferença aqui 8D

**Marcus**: mas ela vai ter que correr xB

**Demetri**: Gianna ta com tudo encima ainda, não vai ser assustador assistir isso xB

**Felix**: sério e.e'?

**Deh**: eles estão só me assustando ou isso é uma epidemia xD?

**Renata**: bem vinda ao clube, queridinha u.u'

**Edward**: eu to nesse clube também e.e'

**Alice**: Hnnn, vamos ver como a Gianna vai ficar velha n.n.... o.o'

**Edward**: AHHHHH x.x'

**Jane**: okay, é assustador xD

**Edward**: tira, tira de mim /o\

**Marcus**: eu estou ficando com medo agora, tem lugar pra mais um nesse clube :X?

**Heidi**: c'moooon, próxima e.e'

**Deh**: Demetri: _você perdeu seu cérebro?_

**Jacob**: eu já falei pra pegar o da Rosalie, 0km, nunca usado, completamente virgem...

**Edward**: isso é o que você pensa xD

**Jacob**: MELDELS X.X'

**Jasper**: eu não acho que muita coisa na Rosalie seja virgem...

**Chelsea**: as orelhas, talvez x.x'

**Aro**: okay, é nessas horas que eu fico feliz em não poder ver os pensamentos da pessoa na hora...

**Edward**: mas você pode ver tudo o que ela pensou...

**Deh**: imagina se ele ver a cabeça de uma ficwriter um dia...

**Aro**: querida, posso beijar sua mão n.n'?

**Deh**: não, elas estão ocupadas 8D

**Caius**: com o que e.e?

**Deh**: hn... uma está segurando... (pega) este copo vazio e a outra está ocupada... me abanando n.n'

**Heidi**: Demetri, a Beela te acha lento 8D

**Demetri**: ela conhece o Carlisle xD?

**Marcus**: perto dele até você é uma máquina mortífera xD

**Demetri**: vou levar isso como um elogio xD

**Felix**: é, não era 8D

**Chelsea**: você conseguiu deixar até o cachorro que chamava pra dentro confuso agora xD

**Deh**: comentários e uma pergunta da **'b** **brandon** :B Heidi, me ajuda xD

**Heidi**: agora quer que eu te ajude u.u?

**Deh**: ah, vamos lááá, eu sei que você adora (balança a review)

**Heidi**: Okaaay °¬° _Aro: Desculpa, mas a terceira idade não é comigo! :D_

**Aro**: awwwn, olha a minha cara de preocupação :D

**Caius**: assim você não vai levar cantadas mais xD

**Renata**: Aro, se você fosse um sanduíche, seria um X-gostoso 8D

**Marcus**: eu conhecia essa como x-princesa x.x'

**Renata**: X-princesa é o Edward 8D

**Edward**: Heeeey ò.ó

**Chelsea**: que cara de gatinho malvado ;3

**Heidi**: bom, o Charlie não está aqui...

**Charlie**: eu estou aqui '-'

**Heidi**: então vamos pra próxima... _Bella: Certeza, que tem um chifrinho aee!_

**Charlie**: MAS EU ESTOU AQUI x.x'

**Marcus**: que pena, é a vez da Bella agora xD

**Bella**: é que você não imagina o tamanho do chifre em formato de lobo que alguém tem 8D

**Alice**: 8D

**Rosalie**: meldels ein xB

**Heidi**: Jasper: _Aleluia, você a beijou u.u Educado demais, é ser sem graça. E legal é não ser educado. D:_

**Jasper**: no dia que seu "príncipe encantado" arrotar na tua frente, conversaremos u.u'

**Jane**: é, certas coisas são melhores do jeito tradicional xB

**Felix**: Alô? É da escola de etiqueta? Sim, gostaria de me matricular...

**Alec**: (segura a mão dela)

**Jane**: :3

**Felix**: droga i.i'

**Heidi**: Alice: Se eu fosse você eu me preocuparia honey, '-'

**Alice**: não me preocupo não n.n... o.o'

**Edward**: PÁRA DE ME MOSTRAR VOCÊ E ELE NUMA SESSÃO DE SEXO SELVAGEM x.x'

**Caius**: awn, o virgem não agüenta 8D

**Marcus**: vamos ouvir a Renata gastar seu estoque de cantadas de pedreiro xD

**Aro**: todas em mim xD?

**Renata**: claro... Aro, ta afim de tomar alguma coisa? Tipo... um banho 8D?

**Caius**: eu vou desconfiar da sua sexualidade se você não aceitar xD

**Aro**: depois do trabalho :B

**Heidi**: Esme: _Dá para imaginar!_

**Esme**: Hnnnn :3

**Edward**: eu vou surtar aqui e.e'

**Jasper**: bem vindo ao clube xD

**Jane**: qual é a do clube, galera xB?

**Heidi**: _Jane: Na verdade ela não era, eu te odeio sua vadia! :x_

**Jane**: Okay, Aro, vou contigo... olha a minha cara de preocupação :D

**Aro**: high Five õ/

**Jane**: \o

**Felix**: ele é um grande mestre 8D

**Heidi**: _Maria: Você merece um soco, bem dado!_

**Maria**: Y usted merece un pene en tu trasero u.ú'

**Jane**: porque a Gianna não joga sangue nela u.u?

**Marcus**: simples, a Gianna não fala espanhol xD

**Jane**: nem ela u.u'

**Deh**: pra isso existe o Google translator :B

**Heidi**: _Nessie: Sei, sei, sei... Mas não estava falando sobre isso, estava falando sobre outro tipo de estar quente PS: Edward não me mata ç.ç_

**Nessie**: eh, que tipo de estar quente n.n?

**Edward**: vou pensar no seu caso u.u'

**Deh**: parece o meu pai falando xD

**Heidi**: _Renata:_ _MIJEILITRUS_!

**Renata**: então é melhor você procurar um médico '-'

**Felix**: e é melhor você parar de andar com o Demetri, ta ficando lerda que nem ele u.u'

**Demetri**: nem falei direito com ela hoje e.e'

**Aro**: ela trombou com o Carlisle xD

**Marcus**: u.u'

**Caius**: essas pessoas não tem mais salvação, Deus! Já que não podemos praticar a eutanásia, leve-as \o/

**Jane**: algumas merecem...

**Heidi**: _Jacob: Hum... Se você vir para cá, sofre assédio sexual! ç.ç_

**Jacob**: estou inclinado a aceitar sua sugestão xD

**Seth**: catar a Leah não, né xD

**Jacob**: assédio sexual não é culpa minha, então 8D

**Sam**: você não vai conseguir burlar o sistema xB

**Heidi**: GIANNA!

**Gianna**: fale n.n'

**Heidi**: _Gianna: Por que, você deixa eles te tratarem assim_?

**Gianna**: omg, pergunta pra mim (desmaia)

**Jane**: cadê a extra do copo d'água e.e?

Entra Jessica e joga água nela.

**Jane**: obrigadinha 8D

**Caius**: trinta segundos 8D

**Gianna**: não é como se eu tivesse outra opção, eles pagam meu salário e.e'

**Marcus**: ela pensa assim hoje, quero ver amanhã xD

**Heidi**: Deh: _Você é a única que presta, ai! .-.'_

**Deh**: Omg! Eu apareço também \o/

**Marcus**: uaaau, que felicidade ein ¬¬'

**Deh**: observando seu comentário, sou obrigada a concordar com ela u.u'

**Caius**: certeza 8D? (balança os cabelos)

**Deh**: não... (baba) i.i'

**Chelsea**: isso não é um gosto, é uma doença, vai se tratar, colega e.e'

**Renata**: não a culpo xD

**Marcus**: o que temos na reunião do clube? Debater sobre quais situações são mais assustadoras xD?

**Deh**: Continuando com as perguntas da **SraHale** n.n'

**Caius**: aquela que está sentada ali em cima?

**Marcus**: estava sentada xD

**Felix**: ela saiu sozinha?

**Emmett**: por que, tem pergunta pra ela xD?

**Demetri**: acho que ela foi usar... o vibrador _'-'_

**Emmett**: ela não precisa disso 8D

**Jasper**: nem consigo imaginar o motivo u.u'

**Deh:** Jacob_: Por que você não se manca?!_

**Jasper**: Hnn... por que deveria xD?

**Chelsea**: sou só eu ou essa galera está me parecendo meio mal educada hoje xP?

**Marcus**: eh, não se preocupe, vai piorar xB

**Chelsea**: é o que eu temo e.e'

**Deh**: Leah: _Por que você não meteu porrada na vaca da Emily?!_

**Leah**: porque, infelizmente, na época eu não consegui passar pelo Sam u.u'

**Emily**: alguém aceita biscoitinhos n.n? (oferece num pote)

**Quileutes**: EU!

**Emily**: que bom que gostaram... (pote vazio)

**Sam**: Até você, Jacob? Você está a três fileiras de distância u.u'

**Leah**: hoje quero ver ele me segurar u.ú'

**Jane**: é uma boa, bata nela hoje xD

**Leah**: tenho contas a acertar com meu irmãozinho do coração xB

**Seth**: (com um cookie na boca) me fudi i.i'

**Aro**: melhor que virar almoço da Gianna xD

**Heidi**: comentários são meus 8D _Ah... eu gostaria de mandar uma beijo pra Jane, por ter usado os seus poderes no Ed(por isso q vc é a minha personagem feminina preferida)! E Carl, me liga pra gente "bater um papo"! Beijos e parabens pela fic!_

**Jane**: ah, não seja por isso, querida õ/ (olha pro Edward)

**Edward**: (cai no chão se contorcendo que nem uma lacraia)

**Jane:** HAUHEUEHUEAHUAHEUHEUH :B

**Caius**: vai lá Carl, liga pra ela ein ;D

**Marcus**: ela quer bater ooooutras coisas...

**Deh**: e eu to pensando em mudar essa fic pra rated M xB

**Chelsea**: o negócio aqui ta ficando teeeenso xD

**Heidi**: Okay, próxima pergunta é da **Megan** **Cullen** xD

**Renata**: você gostou desse trabalho, não é xD?

**Heidi**: uma ótima forma de gastar energia \o/

**Deh**: _Jacob e Nessie: podem passar o carnaval aqui,por favor?_

**Jacob**: Só vou se a Nessie for :X

**Nessie**: só vou se papai e mamãe forem :D

**Bella**: Podemos pensar no caso n.n'

**Jane**: Eu não ia, Bella, sacumé, perto da parada Gay, você pode encontrar ex-amantes do Edward por ai xB

**Deh**: As próximas são da Marydf Evans Cullen \o/

**Heidi**: caramba, a fic ta comprida ein xD

**Marcus**: só porque eu quero ir pro meu caixãozinho u.u'

**Caius**: awn, tadinho do virgem 8D

**Edward**: não fiz nada agora e.e'

**Caius**: alguém vestiu a carapuça xDDDD

**Deh**: Para: Jane. _Pergunta: Qual é o Cullen mais bonitoo?_

**Jane**: Vegetarianos não são bonitos, eles se alimentam de sangue com poucos nutrientes, por isso são feios u.u'

**Chelsea**: Ah, vamos lá, você deve ter o seu preferido xD

**Renata**: isso, por fora, se você fosse fazer um boneco inflável, seria com a cara de quem xD?

**Jane**: do Jasper, fazer ele de escravo seria muuuito divertido 8D

**Deh**: Para: Marcus. Pergunta: _O que você faria se te desafiassem a beber apenas sangue animal por um ano?_

**Marcus**: eu não aceitaria u.u'

**Emmett**: BUNDÃÃÃÃO!

**Marcus**: é horrível, fede e difícil de caçar u.u'

**Jasper**: e caçar humanos sem ser notado é fácil xD?

**Marcus**: claro xD

**Heidi**: porque sou eu quem trabalha aqui ¬¬'

**Caius**: a gente te dá um aumento de salário, e ae?

**Heidi**: eu adoro o meu trabalho n.n'

**Alec**: como você é vendida xD

**Heidi**: como você é pobre u.u'

**Deh**: Para: Gianna. _Pergunta: Por que você serve esse bando de vampiros folgados?_

**Heidi**: pode entrar, Gianna xD

**Jessica**: Perae, ela desmaiou xB

**Caius**: como o esperado xD

**Marcus**: ela precisa de um médico, que coração fraco ein xD

**Jane**: fala sério, é divertido xB

**Marcus**: com certeza xB

**Gianna**: (com o cabelo todo molhado) eu já respondi essa, não tenho escolha e.e'

**Deh**: Para: Emmett_. Pergunta: Por que você faz questão de mostrar sua vida __privada__ com a Rosalie para todos?_

**Emmett**: Ah, a eternidade é chata, temos que tentar todos os tipos de coisas xD

**Aro:** tentaram virar atores pornô u.u?

**Rosalie**: Já, não deu certo...

**Emmett**: aparentemente nós quebramos o cenário '-'

**Edward**: (com as mãos na cabeça) minha família me odeia i.i'

**Jane**: não é só sua família, vegan u.u'

**Caius**: vamos contratar a Jessica como babá da Gianna xB

**Aro**: pelo menos podemos usar ela como rango 8D

**Marcus**: interessante, continuem xB

**Heidi**: isso ae, continue xD

**Marcus**: continuar a idéia, não as perguntas :X

**Heidi**: que pena, já foi xD Pergunta de **Oráculo** õ/

**Deh**: Leah, ela te adora xD

**Leah**: Obrigada, mas aparentemente as pessoas aqui não vão com a minha cara u.u'

**Deh**: eu gosto de você :D

**Leah**: e eu com isso u.u'?

**Seth**: nem desconfio por que a galera te odeia xB

**Heidi**: e ela não resistiu a sua rebolada, Jacob xD

**Jacob**: (rebola) então mais uma pra ti ;D

**Deh**: Para: Doutor Delicinha Carlisle (com todo o respeito Esme fofa!). Pergunta: Então _doutor, é uma pergunta médica... Como é que os vampiros, estando mortos (coração não bate para bombear sangue, e tal...), como que vocês conseguem fazer com que o... er... o 'negócio' fique de pé e funcione?_

**Carlisle**: éééééé ummmaaaaa peeeeerrrguuuunnnttaaaaa freeequeeenteeeemeeenteeee peeeeerrrguntaaaaadaaaa...

**Emmett**: o Edward fez essa mesma pergunta xD

**Edward**: claro u.u'

**Caius**: eles fazem um teste de força de vontade, cada sucesso é um tempo extra que o negócio consegue continuar 8D

**Edward**: (lendo a mente de Carlisle) Então, o veneno auxilia nisso também, mas ele nem sempre é efetivo...

**Marcus**: claro que é e.e'

**Carlisle**: você já broxou com a Bella xDDDDD?

**Jane**: não o culpo u.u'

**Aro**: isso é mentira dele, o veneno é 100 por cento eficiente xD

**Caius**: a menos que, como o x-princesa ali, você falhe no teste de força de vontade 8D

**Heidi**: Okay, um macho fazendo perguntas agora, **Rodrigo** **Salvador** \o/

**Chelsea**: oh my god xD

**Renata**: é o mesmo de Rising Sun õ/ ooooi :D

**Heidi**: ele reclama pra ti que, se ele for mandado embora, a culpa é tua xD

**Deh**: não tenho culpa, você que falhou no teste de força de vontade e caiu na gargalhada xD

**Demetri**: claro que eu sei de onde você é xD (joga o nome do Orkut)

**Deh**: Caius: _você odeia os lobisomens porque algum deles te violentou quando tu eras criança?_

**Aro**: cara, ele descobriu seu segredo :X

**Caius**: e eu vou te fazer mulher se você continuar a falar abobrinha u.ú Não, eu não fui violentado, só não vou com esse cheirinho que eles exalam u.u'

**Marcus**: cara, confesse, assim você pode pedir ajuda xD

**Caius**: vou encher os dois de pancada na saída x.x'

**Deh**: _Jane: você aprova a união homossexual entre vampiros? Porque eu acho que o Demetri e o Felix tem uma tensão._

**Jane**: que bom que alguém reparou, achei que fosse só eu xD

**Demetri**: se eu fosse gay pelo menos teria bom gosto u.u'

**Jane**: ah, não tenho preconceitos, querido ;D

**Felix**: e eu só tenho olhos pra minha princesa…

**Renata**: okay, se você fosse gay, quem seria seu parceiro?

**Demetri**: alguém que eu pudesse dominar facilmente, tipo o Edward xD

**Edward**: eu não sou dominado facilmente u.u'

**Bella**: fica quieto u.u'

**Edward**: ta i.i'

**Deh**: _Edward e Bella: Vocês aprovam os atores que os interpretam? Caso vocês não saibam, o Robert só tem uma expressão facial e não toma banho, e a Kristen faz cara de "me coma Edward" toda vez que olha pro Robert._

**Zuriel**: cara de 'me coma'? pra mim ela tem cara de boneca inflável '-'

**Marcus**: e ele é…?

**Zuriel**: sou mais um de Rising Sun de folga e sem nada pra fazer 8D

**Caius**: e você entende de bonecas infláveis, né xD

**Zuriel**: eu entendo de como encher vampiros fail de porrada também xD

**Caius**: ótimo, comprove sua teoria no Edward pra gente xP

**Edward**: bom, eu tomo banho diariamente e não, eu não vou com a cara daquele fumante u.u'

**Bella**: ah, eu não pareço uma boneca inflável xD

**Emmett**: isso é o que você acha 8D

**Heidi**: Abraços aos grandes Volturis, e viva a danação Eterna.

**Aro**: amém 8D

**Marcus**: que irônico…

**Deh**: eu preciso de alguém que tope me ajudar nisso, tipo… deixar todos os nomes em negrito, as perguntas em itálico, alguém topa xD?

Silêncio.

**Marcus**: isso responde a sua pergunta?

**Heidi**: Okay, vamos agora com **Mia995** xD

**Deh**: Jane: _eu (e todo mundo) gostaria de saber, se tivesse que escolher entre o Felix ou o Alec,quem seria?_

**Caius**: uhhhh, pergunta difícil xD

**Aro**: enrole, enrole xD

**Jane**: não precisa me dizer o óbvio xD

**Alec**: amorzinho n.n?

**Felix**: flor da minha vida 8D?

**Jane**: ahhh… eu não tenho como escolher entre os dois, eles fazem minha não-vida mais feliz xP

**Alec** **e** **Felix**: essa resposta não vale u.u'

**Jane**: viu? Vocês até se completam :D O que eu faria sem um de vocês ;B?

**Marcus**: o que você fez a eternidade inteira, ser feliz xD

**Demetri**: há, to fora dessa 8D

**Caius**: é uma boa xD

**Deh**: Edward: _em Eclipse, Bella tentou tirar sua er... pureza,então em nenhum momento você não sentiu vontade de...afogar o ganso nela?_

**Bella**: é verdade amorzinho, eu não senti nada duro ali…

**Edward**: :X

**Caius**: ele falhou no teste de força de vontade 8D

**Marcus**: AAAAHHHHHH, por isso que ele reclamou do veneno 8D

**Aro**: Demetri, o cara é brocha, você pegaria ele como parceiro mesmo assim xD?

**Demetri**: eu que estaria no comando, então se ele não conseguisse, problema dele 8D

**Caius**: ooohhh, machão xD

**Renata**: ele estaria comendo um cara, não teria muito de macho ae xB

**Chelsea**: respeitemos a opinião dele, querida xD

**Edward**: A Bella me sacaneou em Eclipse, isso sim u.u'

**Bella**: oi e.e?

**Edward**: você ficou lá se esfregando em mim, eu disse não... quando eu te joguei no meio do mato e falei 'agora vai' você negou u.u'

**Bella**: haha 8D

**Chelsea**: mulherada sacaaaaana xDDDD

**Deh**: Marcus: _Por que você é tão na sua? Tipo passa chuva,passa sol e você continua lá...completamente indiferente. Foi algum trauma?_

**Marcus**: ah, sacumé, a eternidade CANSA… quando se tem três mil anos e não se dorme, você começa a se acostumar com tudo xB

**Caius**: no seu caso, cara pálida xD

**Alec**: isso, siga o exemplo do Bon vivan aqui xB

**Heidi**: isso, energia \o/

**Felix**: eu ainda vejo algo estranho ae… õ.o

**Heidi**: _A minha ultima pergunta é para Gianna..._

**Jessica**: já estou acordando ela o/

**Heidi**: _Mentira hahaha aposto que ela desmaiou, ok minha pergunta é para todas as garotas presentes: Quem é o macho ai mais sexy?_

**Jane**: HAUHUHEUHEUHEAUAHUHEHA

**Marcus**: eu ri, você as transformou em sádicas xD

**Renata**: não precisa, deixa ela tirar um cochilo XP

**Jessica**: eu acho que ela morreu e.e'

**Jane**: ótimo n.n'

**Deh:** Carlisle, please x.x'

**Carlisle**: indoooo…

**Alice**: Jasper, com certeza :P

**Laurent**: paga paaau xD

**Jane**: eu acho...

**Alec** **e** **Felix**: quem?

**Jane**: eto... o James :3

**Caius**: há xDDDD

**Deh**: eu concordo com ela 8D

**Chelsea**: Emmett, for sure n.n'

**Emmett**: ;°

**Renata**: Aro 8D

Todos olham para ela.

**Jane**: oh god xD

**Renata**: ah, ele tem seu charme xB

**Aro**: querida, você também é charmosa 8D

**Deh**: então vamos agora com a **Lali** **Motoko** xD

**Aro**: e que venham mais perguntas xD

**Heidi**: Demetri: _É verdade ki você já quis pegar a Bella e fazer "aquelas coisas"? Porque quando a Bella apareceu em Volterra você pareceu tão "animadinho" e o Ed ficou muito puto com os seus pensamentos!_

**Demetri**: ah, sempre dá aquela vontade... Então eu pensei "vou chupar sua mulher inteirinha"... Ele que distorceu meus pensamentos xP

**Edward**: sei bem dessa distorção ae ¬¬'

**Caius**: você falhou no teste de força de vontade xB

**Jane**: é o que eu digo, o sangue de animal não tem nutrientes o suficiente xB

**Edward**: Jasper! O da Gianna também não tem, então tire esses pensamentos daí u.u'

**Alice**: amoooor ¬¬'

**Jasper**: sorry :X

**Deh**: Edward: _É verdade que a Bella é selvagem (dominatrix) na cama?? Ela parece ser do tipo insaciável que faz de tudo pra convencer o marido a dar! Dica pra Bella: Vai fundo garota! Use e abuse do Ed gostoso, não deixe nada no lugar!_

**Edward**: A dar uma, só se for... porque eu não dou nada não xD

**Demetri**: porque eu não te peguei ainda, rapá xD

**Marcus**: o Demetri ta te chamando pra ação xD

**Bella**: eu já uso e abuso dele ;D

**Edward**: essa noite eu escolho a fantasia 8D

**Aro**: eu tenho medo de ler os pensamentos dele agora xB

**Felix**: vai lá, aproveita sua boneca inflável xB

**Edward**: pelo menos eu tenho mulher 8D

**Felix**: sério? Nem percebi xB

**Marcus**: se eu fosse você, depois dessa, eu ia embora xB

**Deh**: Edward: _Quando você nasceu, a sua mãe passou mel em você? Porque, minha nossa você é muito gostoso e tesudo !_

**Caius**: nem responda, essa vai pra competição 'cantadas de pedreiro' xDDDD

**Edward**: mel não, mas muito talco ;D

**Demetri**: sério, que cantada foi essa ¬¬?

**Heidi**: Edward: _quem te ensinou a arte de levar uma mulher à loucura, na cama? Porque você é um vampiro de 108 anos VIRGEM, você num pode ter aprendido sozinho... ou pode??_

**Edward**: então, quando se pode ler pensamentos e se está numa casa com três casais, a gente acaba aprendendo alguns truques...

**Emmett**: ou roubando tudo do irmão xP

**Renata**: há sempre opções 8D

**Edward**: melhor usar o que já foi comprovado que funciona 8D

**Heidi**: Esme: _você e o Dr. Delícia, quando brincam de médico, já chegaram a quebrar alguma coisa??_

**Esme**: acidentes acontecem xB

**Carlisle**: :D

**Edward**: foram vocêêêêês que quebraram meu primeiro piano D:

**Rosalie**: amor, não tinha sido a gente xD?

**Emmett**: não, nós fomos o terceiro 8D

**Rosalie**: e o segundo foi...

**Jasper**: acidentes, acidentes 8D

**Edward**: u.ú

**Heidi**: agora temos as perguntas da **Giulia** **Black** **Cullen** :B

**Deh**: não quer trocar de papel não xD?

**Heidi**: quem sabe na próxima xD

**Deh**: Aro, Caius e Marcus: _Sabe, é meio estranho esse jeito de vocês se comunicarem sem serem ouvidos - leia-se segurando as mãos dos outros - exceto pelo Edward *solta beijinho pro Ed* aí vem a pergunta que não me cala, vocês são gays?_

**Caius**: heeeey ò.ó

**Marcus**: eu prefiro me afirmar virgem xD

**Aro**: eh, tem coisa melhor pra aproveitar na eternidade xD

**Demetri**: eles tentaram, mas não rolou 8D

**Felix**: foi uma época meio assustadora x.x'

**Aro**: sacumé, pelo menos a gente tentou e não gostou 8D

**Deh**: eu e a amiga da K-chan conhecemos muitos caras que, se experimentarem, não largam mais xB

**Edward**: gente, esse assunto está me assustando i.i'

**Alice**: que peeeena 8D Então, contem, como foi a primeira noite de amor de vocês xD?

**Edward**: AHHHHHHHHH e.e'

**Caius**: vamos continuar, please -.-'

**Heidi**: Bella: _Eu sei que você disse como foi a sensação de ter a primeira vez com o Ed. Mas tenho certeza que tem mais coisas aí... Sério, como foi ter a primeira vez com um vampiro, principalmente um tãão cobiçado pelas meninas?_

**Bella**: foi muito interessante, principalmente quando você acorda coberta de penas e sem lembrar de tudo xD Eu imaginei se eu tivesse enchido a cara e me fantasiado de galinha '-'

**Emmett**: eu lembro muuuito bem da noite que a gente te alimentou com um cervo bêbado 8D

**Edward**: EU me lembro muito bem... acordei com dores onde eu nem sabia que era possível xD

**Jacob**: não sabia que o álcool afetava vocês xB

**Jasper**: não afeta u.u'

**Jacob**: mas...

**Jasper**: acredite em mim, não afeta u.u'

**Edward**: é, ele pode querer sacanear a gente 8D

**Deh**: Nessie: _Sinceramente, o que você viu em um cachorro? Você nem ao menos já gostou de outro garoto ou pensou na possibilidade de namorar ou ficar com um cara normal e que fedesse menos? - Nada contra você Jake, tirando o fato de ter atrasado a vida amorosa da Bella e do Ed, claro._

**Jacob**: ela não gosta de mim porque eu sou gostoso 8D (levanta a camiseta)

**Marcus**: porque você usa camiseta? Você vive levantando mesmo u.u'

**Jacob**: Okay (tira a camiseta e joga longe)

**Deh**: (sangramento nasal EXTREMO) °¬°

**Nessie**: Hnnn, eu não seeeei... Deh, eu vou namorar um cara normal e que fede menos em Rising Sun?

**Deh**: (distraída) vou pensar no seu caso :B

**Nessie**: então, eu não sei :X

**Jacob**: não, ela não vai namorar ninguém... a não ser que ela queira xB

**Heidi**: Deh: _Cara sua fic é muito boa, ri litros com os Volturi, amo o Marcus principalmente, entre os Volturi. Mas meus preferidos são o Ed e o Em que me faz rir litros com as leseiras... enfim, Não demora a postar, ta?_

**Deh**: então, a fic é postada de duas em duas semanas... uma semana eu posto Máfia, outra eu posto Rising Sun... que tem máfia também, então leiam, por favor ;D

**Marcus**: não perde uma chance de fazer um merchan ein ¬¬'

**Deh**: relaxa, eu vou fazer mais merchan ainda 8D

**Aro**: eu te ajudo xB

**Heidi**: Okay, próximas perguntas do **Angelo** **Salvador** :B

**Marcus**: mais um macho... assustador xB

**Caius**: não me assustam mais, sério xD

**Deh**: okay... Bella: _Porque ela odeia tanto os programas da Alice?_

**Bella**: pra que comprar roupa? Se eu vou tirar ela logo depois ;D

**Felix**: cara, você precisa andar nas ruas...

**Demetri**: Bella, beeeelas pernas... que horas abrem 8D?

**Edward**: há, pra você, nunca u.u

**Demetri**: belo traseiro, senhor purpurina, quando posso entrar 8D?

**Edward**: nunca também u.u'

**Felix**: ele ta com medo de provar e gostar 8D

**Heidi**: Alice: _Vem namora comigo, fofa?_

**Alice**: querido... eu sou comprometida já ;B

**Deh**: Jasper: _Quem sabe vai pastar e deixar a Alice vir pra ca?_

**Jasper**: ahhh, que peeeniiinha, ela não quer ir ;D

**Chelsea**: como vocês são ein xD

**Jane**: ta certo 8D

**Renata**: você? Apoiando um vegetariano e.e?

**Jane**: nesse caso, apoiando um macho xB

**Jasper**: a gostosa é minha, rala peito, colega u.u'

**Marcus**: eu ouvi hip hop e.e?

**Caius**: não x.x'

**Heidi**: _Alinhas,meu dindo se chama Rodrigo Salvador...Sera que foi ele que deixou review?o.O_

**Caius**: você já tentou algo... tipo... perguntar pra ele xD?

**Aro**: é um grande começo xB

**Deh**: essa fic é uma grande reunião familiar...

**Jane**: que romântico u.u'

**Marcus**: uma grande reunião familiar em 20 páginas e.e'

**Deh**: eu to realmente precisando de ajuda, alguém topa me dar uma mão :X?

**Jane**: dindo... dindo véi xD

**Deh**: eu só ouço essa palavra quando vou pra casa da minha avó... pelo menos sou familiarizada com ela 8D

**Caius**: e... acaboooou \o/

**Marcus**: god bless us x.x'

**Demetri**: aaawn D:

**Deh**: Eu quero agradecer a todos os que deixaram reviews, obrigada gente n.n

**Felix**: ah, foi muita coisa hoje, vamos vazar xB

**Deh**: pedidos e merchaaan \o/

**Aro**: Leiam Rising Sun, por favor ;B

**Renata**: Edward, repita isso XP

**Edward**: por que deveria?

**Chelsea**: Bella, vou te mandar um chicote e um coelho ;D

**Edward**: Leiam Rising Sun, por favor ;P

**Bella**: e eu não vou ganhar o presente D:?

**Deh**: e quem vai pedir review hoje... o Emmett e a... Esme xD

**Emmett**: (tira a camiseta, abaixa um pouco as calças só e desce até o chão) reviews 8D

**Esme**: minhas queridas crianças, mandem reviews n.n

**Jane**: reviews 8D

**Caius**: reeevieeews xB

**Heidi**: aeeee \o/

**Demetri**: reviews xD

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	4. Cada vez pior

**Disclaimer: **Edward entra na sala onde está toda a família segurando uma vela acesa.

**Bella**: Amor, pra que isso _'-'_?

**Edward**: é aniversário do Carlilse 8D

Todos se levantam e seguem até o escritório, onde ele está sentado na frente do computador, tentando colocar a mão sobre o mouse.

**Cullens**: PARABENS \o/

**Carlisle**: :D

**Emmett**: e ai pai, ficando mais velho 8D

**Esme**: fale algo para nós, amor n.n

Todos esperam por alguns instantes.

**Alice**: o que ele pensou e.e?

**Edward**: ele mandou dizer que... Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a uma tal de Meyer...

**Carlisle**: 8D?

**Cullens**: ¬¬

**Notas iniciais: 1.)** Pra quem ainda não percebeu, essa fic serve também pra fazer merchan da minha outra fic, Rising Sun, e esta vive em função da outra. _'Máfia Volturi Entrevista'_ só irá durar enquanto Rising Sun durar, então se eu decidir parar Rising Sun amanhã, sem mais máfia :X  
Peço então: Por favor, leiam Rising Sun T.T'

**2.)**Okay, nas reviews, _**não mandem só perguntas**_. Mandem também o que vocês estão achando da fic e o que vocês acharam das respostas. Mesmo que eu não publique aqui no FF, serve para me deixar motivada para continuar a escrever n.n'

**3.)** Hn, Eu preciso de ajuda com a fic i.i Duas pessoas, pra quando uma não puder, a outra me ajudar :X Por favor, alguém com disponibilidade de tempo, ajude-me i.i~

_Capítulo 4 – Cada vez pior_

**Deh**: galerinha do mal :D

**Marcus**: ainda isso -.-

**Demetri**: (chega, senta, cruza os braços e coloca as pernas encima da mesa de centro) faaaala, macacada 8D

**Marcus**: prefiro galerinha do mal :X

**Caius**: tava reclamando até agora e.e'

**Demetri**: e falam que eu sou o bipolar aqui ¬¬'

**Felix**: você não tem personalidade definida, sinto lhe dizer xB

**Heidi**: \o/

**Jane**: você ficou feliz por saber que ele não tem personalidade definida lol?

**Heidi**: não, eu só queria sinalizar que eu cheguei '-'

**Alec**: achei que estivesse guiando o pouso de um avião 8D

**Renata**: você bebeu, né ¬¬?

**Chelsea**: esses humanos não conseguem ficar sóbrios nem as dez da manhã, meldels!

**Aro**: querida, você não viu nada...

**Caius**: suspeito que ela não deseje ver mais nada também xD

**Felix**: cadê aquela menina monstro que manda imagens pelo toque xD?

**Bella**: olha como fala dela ò.ó

**Felix**: ui, que meda... pegael 8D

**Renata**: aprendeu a ser macho com a Jane xDDDD?

**Gianna**: falha crítica, colega :B

**Marcus**: desde quando você acha que é gente, mulher ¬¬?

**Heidi**: desde o dia que ela ganhou um cinto com um vibrador acoplado 8D

**Caius**: meldels :X

**Alec**: okay, esse fato me assusta i.i~

**Deh**: e o número de perguntas assusta a mim, vamos lá, cambada, respondendo õ/

**Marcus**: e você acha que é gente também ¬¬?

**Deh**: Gianna, me empresta tua cinta 8D?

**Marcus**: pára com isso i.i (medo)

**Deh**: HAUHEUHEUHAEUH

**Felix**: você aprendeu a ser sádica com quem xB?

**Jane**: obviamente comigo xD

**Deh**: high fve õ/

**Jane**: \o

**Chelsea**: hnnn, que tal começar :X?

**Heidi**: vamos lá, a primeira review é da **Norashy** **Tammi-chan** ;B

**Deh**: a gente vai rachar o serviço de novo xD?

**Heidi**: sure, ae eu não fico parada ¬¬'

**Marcus**: ninguém aqui fica parado/calado...

**Caius**: embora alguns devessem xB

**Alec:** eu que o diga u.u'

**Felix**: Jane querida, seus olhos brilham como dois rubis... °¬°

**Jane**: (apenas bebendo sangue e olhado para a platéia)

**Aro**: deveriam, mais por orgulho do que por simancol u.u'

**Renata**: Aro, onde tu aprendeste a palavra simancol :X?

**Aro**: quando a Gianna segurou minha mão, ontem _'-'_

**Caius**: cara, que medo e.e'

**Demetri**: medo? Vocês já fizeram um threesome! Eu tenho medo disso :X

**Marcus**: qual parte das informações dos Volturi são sigilosas você não entendeu ¬¬?

**Demetri**: eu não sei o que é sigiloso i.i~

**Chelsea**: Parabéns, não sabia que era seu aniversário n.n'

**Demetri**: mas não é me-

**Chelsea**: toma, um dicionário de presente u.u'

**Marcus**: essa raça ainda me surpreende u.u'

**Renata**: se você fosse mulher, ia achar isso muito pior xB

**Deh**: Para Alice: _Por que você escolheu o Jasper?_

**Caius**: vocês vegetarianos de novo ¬¬?

**Marcus**: seus falha crítica u.ú

**Edward**: sabia que a gente pode ouvir, né e.e?

**Marcus**: você não vão fazer nada mesmo 8D

**Emmett**: podemos fazer ò.ó

**Aro**: o que? Mandar o Carlisle jogar xadrez comigo ¬¬?

**Caius**: ele vai mandar o Carlisle descer aqui e bater na gente xB

**Emmett**: olha que eu mando ò.ó

**Felix**: até ele levantar já terminamos o capítulo u.u'

**Jasper**: amor, você não tinha uma pergunta a responder ¬¬?

**Alice**: a discussão ta divertida '-'

**Jane**: responda logo u.u'

**Alice**: porque... eu tive uma visão n.n'

**Renata**: só isso? Nada de 'quando eu vi foi amor a primeira vista'?

**Alice**: eu já sabia que eu ia conhecer ele, como ele seria, como ele trepa-

**Marcus**: a fic é rated T, segure a língua, macacada xD

**Alice**: 'como ele romanticamente fazia amor comigo' melhorou ¬¬?

**Renata**: melhorou, mas eu não acredito 8D

**Jane**: a parte do fazer amor ou a do romanticamente xB?

**Renata**: pra mim isso é sexo selvagem mesmo u.u'

**Caius**: e o que você diria do Emmett e da Rosalie?

**Renata**: prólogo do apocalipse ¬¬?

**Emmett**: curti 8D

**Marcus**: oh god ¬¬'

**Deh**: vamos continuar xD Para todos os Volturi: _Vocês realmente gostam da Jane, ou é só o medo do crucio?_

**Aro**: Jane é nossa queridinha ;D

**Felix**: Meu amor °¬°

**Caius**: er... claro que gostamos dela, é linda, genial...

**Jane**: eu poderia me banhar com tamanha falsidade ¬¬'

**Aro**: querida, não se sinta ofendida por ele, toma, beba mais um pouco ;B

**Renata**: Eu gosto de você, mas cara, como você me assusta falando desse jeito _'-'_

**Aro**: as palavras não foram feitas para machucar ninguém, nem uma linda mulher como você ;D

**Renata**: °u°

**Chelsea**: bom, mas continua assustador o.o'

**Caius**: Aro, me passa a garrafa xB?

**Aro**: vai dar a bunda u.ú

**Caius**: .-.'

**Aro**: digo... aqui, irmãozinho ;P (passa a garrafa)

**Heidi**: Edward: _O que você ficou fazendo todos esses cento e poucos anos, antes de encontrar a Bella? (não vale dizer frases bregas sobre como a sua vida era um lixo antes dela xD)_

**Chelsea**: desembucha, seu brega 8D

**Marcus**: os fatos da vida a tornam mais colorida 8D

**Demetri**: falando em cor, como tava a parada gay, mestres xD?

**Caius**: pergunta pro Edward u.u'

**Edward**: já tenho uma pergunta a responder, nem vem u.u'

**Felix**: ele foi mais rápido...

**Jane**: e deixou um ar meio gay nessa resposta _'-'_

**Edward**: posso responder a pergunta u.u?

**Caius**: em trinta segundos, senão vamos pra próxima xD

**Edward**: Eu me envolvi com as artes ;D

**Emmett**: ele serviu de boneca pra Alice por quase duas décadas xD

**Caius**: isso é se dedicar as artes ¬¬?

**Aro**: se é esse o seu conceito, não nos chame de patronos das artes novamente u.u'

**Edward**: eu aprendi a tocar instrumentos u.u'

**Emmett**: trompete! Sozinho trancado no quarto 8D

**Edward**: quer calar a boca ¬¬?

**Jacob**: HAUEHUAHEUHEUH, conta mais xB

**Edward**: shhh, vamos pra próxima review ;D

**Gianna**: vegetariano ta achando que é gente agora, cala a boca e abaixa a crista, colega u.u'

**Marcus**: tomou ownada da Gianna, se eu fosse você eu me matava, sério xD

**Gianna**: você também, vai trabalhar u.u'

**Caius**: quer que eu prepare sua fogueira xD?

**Heidi**: okay, próxima xD

**Deh**: okay, essa é da **Oráculo** \o/

**Demetri**: qual é a dos okay xD?

**Chelsea**: irrita, sabia xB?

**Heidi**: Hnnn, Jake, ela ficou feliz que você rebolou pra ela 8D

**Jake**: Algum retardado me chutou agora pouco antes de entrarmos, não vou poder rebolar pra ti hoje i.i'

**Renesmee**: Awn D:

**Deh**: somos duas, querida...

**Felix**: monstrinho zoado e.e'

**Bella**: olha que eu desço ai u.u'

**Felix**: ae eu jogo esse copinho de sangue na sua filha 8D

**Bela**: xox

**Demetri**: cara, aprendeu a ser homem xD?

**Aro**: é a convivência com a Jane xD

**Heidi**: _ok, Lee, vi que perguntaram porque você não meteu a porrada na Emily. E eu te pergunto, agora q você está em pé de igualdade com o Sam (na força), porque não desce o braço nele? convenhamos que ele merece muito mais, afinal foi ele q te largou pra ficar com a traira da sua prima!_

**Leah**: Está na minha lista u.u' é uma pena que ele tenha um bando pra defender o COVARDE QUE NÃO ORGULHA O QUE TEM ENTRE AS PERNAS u.ú

**Sam**: é que...

**Leah**: não vem com esse papo de que você não teve culpa que isso eu já ouvi u.ú

**Chelsea**: quando só se tem um argumento é foda manter uma discussão, né, colega ¬¬'

**Sam**: não tenho culpa, é verdade :X

**Deh**: isso não te torna menos falha épica ¬¬'

**Heidi**:_ na minha fic eu fiz você dar um soquinho nele! *.* hahahaha_

**Leah**: na próxima vez me deixe arrancar o couro dele na unha u.u'

**Emily**: que maldade no coração n.n'

**Leah**: olha a maldade pra você (mostra o dedo do meio)

**Aro**: querida, você está meio alterada...

**Leah**: você acha n.n? (cruza as pernas e sorri)

**Marcus**: eu vou ficar louco e.e'

**Caius**: você não viu nada...

**Deh**: beijos querida, até a próxima n.n' Vamos agora com a pergunta da **Megan** **Cullen** õ/

**Heidi**: Edward: _se você é homem, beije a Bella, agora u.ú_

**Edward**: tecnicamente eu não sou homem, sou um vampiro...

**Marcus**: isso é pra falar que você não é humano, não homem u.u'

**Caius**: sua masculinidade está em jogo xD

**Edward**: mas...

**Bella**: beija logo u.ú'

**Edward**: (beija romântica e carinhosamente)

**Chelsea**: eu nunca vi um beijo mais gay na minha vida...

**Demetri**: nem eu, e olha que aqueles três já fizeram muita coisa... e.e'

**Felix**: muitas daquelas coisas não contam como beijos, sabia?

**Demetri**: não me deixe mais traumatizado, por favor i.i~

**Marcus**: preferia a fase que eu era virgem u.u'

**Caius**: ano passado 8D?

**Marcus**: quando vocês falavam que eu era virgem u.u'

**Aro**: a gente fala até hoje xD

**Renata**: vamos pra próxima xB

**Deh**: Okay, **Elise** **Garcia** agora n.n'

**Heidi**: Jane: _como_ _é não conseguir torturar a Bella?_

**Jane**: não conseguir torturar ela diretamente é meio broxante mesmo... mas eu tenho uma técnica que não falha pra quando isso acontece 8D

**Aro**: gostaria de exemplificá-la para a gente n.n?

**Edward**: eu acho que não vou gostar disso...

**Jane**: com prazer ;D (olha para Edward e sorri)

**Edward**: (cai da cadeira se contorcendo que nem rabo de lagartixa)

**Bella**: EDWARD AMOR Ç-Ç Pare sua doida T.T

**Jane**: não ;D

**Bella**: aaaahhhh, pareeeee /o\

**Deh**: eto... acho que ta bom já o.o'

**Caius**: deixe ela se divertir xD

**Felix**: estou começando a achar isso divertido 8D

**Jane**: né 8D

**Gianna**: okay, vamos, temos mais o que fazer u.u'

**Edward**: (para de se contorcer)

**Bella**: (cai sobre ele e o abraça)

**Edward**: você é pesada x.x'

**Emmett**: MONTINHO /O/ (pula sobre os dois)

**Marcus**: pra sorte a dele, somos indestrutíveis u.u'

**Jasper**: weee (pula encima dos três)

**Edward**: x.x'

**Jane**: (encara Gianna e a mesma começa a se contorcer também) è.é

**Aro**: mandar na Jane não é algo bom xD

**Marcus**: eto... próxima pergunta xD

**Deh**: Alice: _o Jasper ainda usa o uniforme de confederado dele?_

**Alice**: só quando eu peço... fica muito sexy ;D

**Marcus**: fantasias sexuais com o exército confederado? Meldels xD

**Jasper**: não conte a ele da fantasia de lobo (depois de sair do montinho, retornou a seu lugar na cadeira ao lado dela)

**Marcus**: obrigado por se preocupar comigo ¬¬'

**Heidi**: Edward: _Tem certeza que foram só os três casais da casa que te inspiraram a levar a Bella à loucura na cama... ou o Mike e a Jessica te deram uma mãozinha involuntária nas mentes deles?_

**Edward**: (sendo colocado de volta na cadeira por Bella)

**Bella**: amor, está tudo bem ç-ç? Não se esforce muito i.i~

**Edward**: (respira fundo) virgens não dão boas idéias, eles só pensavam besteira mesmo u.u'

**Caius**: viu? Cale a boca 8D

**Marcus**: agora eu sou virgem de novo?

**Demetri**: pra mim continua sendo gay u.u'

**Marcus**: que felicidade a minha, ein ¬¬

**Deh**: Ainda pro Edward: _Você não enjoava de ficar falando "Está tudo bem" ou "Vai ficar tudo bem" pra Bella? (sinceramente, você É o vampiro tudo de bom da história, mas a minha glicose sanguínea já tava pedindo insulina extra...)_

**Edward**: mas era a verdade ç-ç

**Bella**: Edward °¬°

**Sam**: e falam que eu tenho poucos argumentos u.u'

**Leah**: cale a boca u.u

**Sam**: eu tenho um argumento, ele não tem nenhum :X

**Leah**: parabéns, você é menos falho que o Edward ¬¬'

**Marcus**: isso deveria ser um elogio ¬¬?

**Aro**: eh, não xD

**Heidi**: Bella: _Eu sei que você é incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada pelo Edward, mas e se o Jake tivesse tido uma impressão com você, o que você faria?_

**Bella**: sinceramente?

**Aro**: de preferência 8D

**Bella**: uma suruba \o/

**Jane**: essa me assustou um pouquinho xD

**Edward**: ainda bem que não posso ler os pensamentos dela ¬¬'

**Bella**: ah, fala sério, seria divertido 8D

**Alec**: ela me assusta muito :X

**Caius**: compartilhe a informação, como você conseguiria convencer os dois a ir pra cama contigo?

**Bella**: isso não seria nem um pouco difícil...

Jacob e Edward a encaram friamente.

**Bella**: confessem, se eu pedisse com jeitinho... n.n~

**Chelsea**: por 'pedir com jeitinho' leiam chu-

**Jane**: entendemos, não diga senão teremos que erguer o rated da fic xd

**Edward**: eu entendi até bem demais, pare com isso ¬¬'

**Chelsea**: hnnn, podemos colocar uma cena tipo... vocês se pegando e largando a Bella na mão 8D

**Jacob**: não dormir afeta as pessoas ¬¬'

**Edward**: isso não foi muito bonito de se ver :X

**Chelsea**: mas foi de se imaginar...

**Deh**: hn... vamos continuar com as perguntas da **Maluh** **Weasley** **Hale** e.e'

**Heidi**: Jasper: _você largaria a Alice pra ficar comigo?_

**Jasper**: Awn, não rola, deixa pra próxima ;D

**Renata**: próxima o que e.e?

**Marcus**: encarnação, se ela tiver sorte xD

**Deh**: Edward: _você largaria a Bella pra ficar com minha colega?_

**Edward**: não, a Bella é o amor da minha vida °¬°

**Aro:** não foi dessa vez pra vocês xD

**Alec**: já vi de onde você aprendeu suas cantadas falhas ¬¬'

**Felix**: falhas? Elas são ótimas ò.ó

**Alec**: você conseguiu algo da Jane com elas 8D?

Silêncio.

**Alec**: Epic Win :D

**Demetri**: fato xD

**Heidi**: Volturis: _por que vocês não "comem" a Gianna?_

**Marcus**: eto...

**Jane**: porque é nojento ¬¬

**Gianna**: (gira os olhos)

**Aro**: isso é verdade, e temos alimentos melhores que a nossa querida e florescente Heidi nos trás ;B

**Heidi**: paga pau ¬¬

**Demetri**: tipo que brilha no escuro 8D?

**Caius**: florescente, de flor, não de fluorescente ¬¬'

**Aro**: e também é difícil treinar bons serviçais e fazer com que eles entendam sobre nossa identidade xD

**Gianna**: serviçais? Eu sou uma funcionária assalariada, ouviu u.u?

**Caius**: solteira e do signo de câncer, ninguém liga pra isso xD

**Chelsea**: principalmente quando falamos de você u.u'

**Deh**: ninguém liga pra ela, sejam sinceros...

**Marcus**: estou começando a gostar de você xD

**Deh**: e o que eu ganho com isso 8D?

**Marcus**: o... meu amor e.e?

**Deh**: dá pra vender no mercado negro xD?

**Caius**: dá sim, eu vendi um pentelho do Edward outro dia por quase vinte mil 8D

**Jane**: a pergunta que não quer calar: como você conseguiu esse pentelho e.e?

**Caius**: tenho meus ajudantes muito bem pagos 8D

**Bella**: (olha para cima e assobia, disfarçadamente)

**Renata**: ganha bem mesmo?

**Caius**: opa... xD

**Renata**: posso entrar pro ramo xD?

**Demetri**: a pergunta que não me cala é o que quem comprou fez com o pentelho...

**Aro**: acho honestamente que você não vai querer saber xP

**Deh**: vamos agora com **Alice** **Carolina** **Cullen** õ/

**Heidi**: Leah: _como você reagiu ao saber que era um lobisomem?(até agora não entendi como uma MULHER vira um LOBISOMEM?)_

**Leah**: melhor do que quando descobri que minha prima tinha roubado meu namorado ¬¬'

**Marcus**: na verdade, lobisomem vem do termo 'lykantropos' ou até mesmo 'licantropo' que significa 'aquele que vira lobo', que tem suas origens na lenda de Likaon... no inglês temos o termo werewolf, que pode ser traduzido como homem lobo 8D

Um silêncio atinge todos os participantes.

**Caius**: seu... nerd, não me assusta que você seja virgem ainda ¬¬'

**Demetri**: cara... você ta pior do que eu pensava o.o'

**Felix**: você é rpgista, confesse xD

**Caius**: vai passar os próximos trezentos anos e quinze crônicas virgem então e.e'

**Aro**: irmãozinho, devia ter guardado esse conhecimento pra ti xD

**Marcus**: eu leio, ta legal ¬¬?

**Alec**: não adianta tentar contornar xD

**Caius**: e enquanto isso nós estávamos fazendo coisas melhores...

**Marcus**: oh god ¬¬'

**Deh**: _Heidi, você nunca tentou se rebelar não? Tipo,se você não sair pra caçar pros Volturi, eles ficam sem "comida", então ficam mais fracos e aí você pode tomar todo o castelo pra você e governar todos os vampiros do mundo._

**Heidi**: era o que eu estava tentando fazer D:

**Aro**: depois que arranjamos o máfia e rango grátis, não funcionou mais 8D

**Caius**: eu sugiro que você saia segurando mais em mãos ¬¬'

**Aro**: tipo a sua, irmãozinho?

**Caius**: não a minha, seu gay ¬¬

**Demetri**: você também é /o\

**Caius**: não te interessa, pouco cérebro u.u'

**Jane**: era só ela ter conversado comigo, poderíamos dividir xB

**Marcus**: a hierarquia desse lugar ainda me surpreende...

**Deh**: pinte um organograma e pendure na parede, cara pálida xD

**Marcus**: se funcionar, avise, aí eu faço xD

**Heidi**: toma, a próxima xD

**Deh**: okay, um comentário da **Marydf** **Evans** **Cullen**

**Heidi**: _Hoje eu não estou com muita imaginação, portanto só tenho um comentário para a Bella: Durante a temporada de Edward no Brasil ele teve um pequeno caso comigo, então, cuidado querida, essa historia de 'eu quero te proteger' é pura besteira! Nada contra a Bella, mas o Edward é meu!_

**Caius**: nossa, eu vou precisar de um marcador de acidez pra essa xD

**Marcus**: quanto mais cor se perde, mais ácido se fica pelo jeito XP

**Demetri**: ta falando que pretos não são ácidos e.e?

**Aro:** afro-descendente, preto é preconceito xD

**Demetri**: e se eles forem descendentes de asiáticos _'-'_?

**Aro**: asio-descendentes, se é que essa palavra existe xD

**Felix**: o Word diz que não 8D

**Alec**: que pena, vamos ficar com ela mesmo assim u.u'

**Bella**: eu posso responder a pergunta agora ¬¬?

**Aro**: fique a vontade, querida...

**Bella**: Querida, ele teve um caso contigo... mas agora ele está casado com quem? Ao lado de quem? Há, fica na tua ¬¬'

**Deh**: vocês estão muito mal educados com os reviewers ò.ó

**Caius**: isso mesmo, seus vegetarianos fail u.u'

**Gianna**: vocês são mal educados também, não podem falar nada ¬¬'

**Deh**: obrigada pela review, querida, e não ligue pra falta de educação dela ¬¬'

**Heidi**: eu leio quem mandou e você lê a review agora xD?

**Deh**: não foi isso que a gente combinou...

**Marcus**: vamos logo que eu já to ficando de saco cheio u.u'

**Caius**: a falta de sexo está te deixando estressado, irmãozinho...

**Marcus**: vá caçar sapo u.u'

**Caius**: estou dizendo...

**Deh**: Hn, review da **Hollidaay'** õ/

**Heidi**: _E coitada da Leah foi zoada nesse capitulo =/ [também neah]_

**Leah**: porque 'também' ¬¬?

**Gianna**: melhor nem perguntar, eu aprendi isso trabalhando pra eles xD

**Leah**: como você teve coragem xD?

**Gianna**: o que é a vida sem algumas aventuras xB?

**Renata**: graaandes aventuras xD

**Marcus**: concordo contigo xD

**Heidi**: _E Ness você ta muito inocente pra uma menina de... [quantos anos você tem mesmo?] você devia passar mais tempo com o Emm, o Jake ia gostar. Acertei? =D_

**Nessie**: eu tenho assim ó (mostra seis dedos das mãos) n.n'

**Jacob**: e parece ter 14... olha, a tua idéia é boa, o grandão, topa passar o fim de semana com tua sobrinha 8D?

**Emmett**: (dando 'uns cato' na Rosalie)

**Jasper**: tente daqui a uma meia hora, fedido xD

**Jacob**: tenha certeza, emo u.u'

**Jasper:** ç-ç

**Jacob**: você se orgulha de chamar ele de tio ¬¬?

**Marcus**: olha quem é o pai dela ¬¬'

**Deh**: isso ae eu concordo contigo xD

**Caius**: win xP

**Heidi**: Para Emmett: _Você já precisou usar viagra alguma vez?_

**Emmett**: primeiro que não funcionaria e segundo... eu NUNCA falhei nos testes de força de vontade 8D

**Rosalie**: não tenho do que reclamar, diferentemente de ti, cunhadinha xB

**Caius**: como você sabe que não funciona xD?

**Aro**: já testou 8D?

**Emmett**: meu pai é médico _'-'_

**Demetri**: e como você descobriu, Carlisle xD?

**Carlisle**; oooo Edddwaaaaarddd meeeee contoooou :D

**Caius**: puta que pariu ein, Edward ¬¬'

**Felix**: você foi ownado pelo sedentário do seu pai véi, suicide-se xB

**Edward**: isso não é verdade :X

**Jane**: não adianta tentar se corrigir agora, não rola xD

**Deh**: Para Charlie: _Você não pensou em dar uns pegas na Sue não, depois que bem o Harry...?_

**Charlie**: sim, e é o que eu vou fazer depois que sair daqui 8D

**Demetri**: olha só, safadeeeeenho 8D

**Edward**: (com as mãos na cabeça) assustador x.x'

**Caius**: quer que eu te mostre coisa pior 8DDDDDD?

**Edward**: NÃO e.e PELAMORDIDELS /o\

**Demetri**: ele ia te mostrar as cenas da época que ele era gay xB?

**Felix**: creepy i.i~

**Caius**: pior... 8DDDD

**Demetri**: save your life /o\ RUN TO THE HILLS /o/

**Heidi**: Para Alice: _E ai você viu as coleções novas da SPFW?_

**Alice**: com certeza, estou sempre atualizada ;D

**Heidi**: Tá, mas vamos pra pergunta de verdade

**Alice**: não era a pergunta de verdade _'-'?_

**Marcus**: contou como uma u.u'

**Aro**: mal-comido u.u'

**Demetri**: ele não era virgem ¬¬?

**Felix**: hey, essa fala era minha ¬¬'

**Marcus**: é verdade, eu não era virgem u.u?

**Caius**: irmão, eu vou te apresentar a camisinha, para você não sair engravidando mulheres como certos vegetarianos...

**Chelsea**: há, não precisamos disso :D

**Alec**: que bom pra vocês 8D

**Renata**: isso é verdade, melhor não se preocupar com menstruação nunca \o/

**Aro**: e quando o relógio biológico disparar e pedir um filho _'-'_?

**Jane**: relógio biológico, colega? Estamos mortas, ele não funciona mais não xD

**Heidi**_: O Jazz é a sua boneca? E ele já vestiu de mulher?_

**Alice**: não, o Edward é minha boneca 8D

**Edward**: essa família me mata de vergonha ¬¬'

**Aro:** a gente te convidou pra ser um Volturi, você que não quis xB

**Marcus**: e que fique bem claro que eu não aprovava isso xD

**Caius**: democracia nunca funcionou aqui xD

**Marcus**: eu sei x.x'

**Alice**: sim, eu tinha uma fantasia de empregada... ele ficou tããão gostosa ;D

**Jasper**: por favor não dê detalhes sórdidos x.x'

**Alice**: só se você prometer... o.o'

**Jasper**: prometer o que i.i?

**Alice**: ah, você vai prometer, não se preocupe 8D

**Edward**: há HAUEHUAHEUHAUHEUHAUH (aponta e ri)

**Alice**: eu vou te vestir de boneca e te fazer andar na rua assim u.u'

**Edward**: :X

**Marcus**: a hierarquia não funciona em nenhum lugar xB

**Caius**: veja só o Carlisle, que é o chefe da família...

**Carlisle**: :D

**Renata**: ele é bem alegre para um vegetariano...

**Esme**: ele demora trinta minutos pra mudar de expressão facial, então ele prefere manter a mesma...

**Jane**: isso é broxante, colega ¬¬'

**Esme**: não tenho opção u.u'

**Deh:** Agora temos a pergunta da **N.** **Rathbone** /o/

**Heidi**: _Bom, antes de tudo, eu amo a sua fic_

**Marcus**: ganhamos de Rising Sun com facilidade 8D

**Deh**: great /o/ É, e olha que tem máfia em Rising também xD

**Caius**: isso te dá uma falha xP

**Deh**: eu sei...

**Heidi**: Para Jasper: _Jazz, eu te amo! Acredite eu sou melhor que a Alice u.u' mas continuando... meu marido, Jackson Rathbone, anda muito estressado, o que eu faço pra deixar ele mais relaxado?_

**Jasper**: (ergue as sobrancelhas, coça a cabeça e respira fundo para falar)

**Alice**: um boquete.

Homens no cômodo concordam com a cabeça.

**Jasper**: (balançando a cabeça positivamente) essa é ótima (aponta para Alice)

**Alice**: funciona em cem por cento dos casos e é melhor do que qualquer outra terapia 8D

**Rosalie**: e assim você tem mais chances de ganhar uns mimos do seu macho ;D

**Jane**: vocês são umas biscates, ein ¬¬'

**Alice**: você nunca... em nenhum dos dois?

**Alec**: hey, que nenhum dos dois o cacete u.u'

**Jane**: minha vida pessoal não foi feita pra ser discutida num palco u.u'

**Alice**: Edward 8D?

**Edward**: (y)

**Rosalie**: há 8D

**Alice**: amor, o que você ia dizer n.n?

**Jasper**: eu ia falar uma massagem, mas a sua idéia é bem melhor 8D

**Caius**: essa vegetariana é esperta xD

**Aro**: por isso que eu queria ela no nosso grupo u.u'

**Marcus**: e ela é gostosa, muito bem vinda 8D

**Caius**: seu virgem, ia pegar uma foto dela e ir pro banheiro xB?

**Demetri**: ou uma foto tua xD

**Felix**: uhhhh 8D

**Demetri**: pode ser tua também, cuidado com as portas quando for tomar banho :X

**Felix**: i.i~

**Deh**: agora, **Mia995** n.n'

**Heidi**: _Jane concordo contigo sobre o James_

**Alec**: você me disse que não gostava de loiros :X

**Jane**: eu não gosto de loiros, gosto de tanquinhos 8D

**Alice**: high five 8D

**Jane**: não há high five com vegetarianas biscates u.u

**Alice**: qual é, você é muito chata u.u'

**Jane**: è.é (começa a torturar Alice)

**Jasper**: (levanta da cadeira e ergue a camiseta)

**Jane**: uh lalá 8D

**Deh**: Edward: _como você pode ser um corno manso ò.ó? _

**Edward**: sendo muito bem educado u.u'

**Caius**: você é muito burro, sabia xD?

**Chelsea**: Bella, você tirou a sorte grande...

**Bella**: eu sei 8D

**Heidi**: Jane: _você poderia usar seu dom no Jake *-* ?_

**Jane**: claro n.n (olha pra Jacob)

**Jacob**: (arranca a camiseta e joga longe)

**Jane**: depois... 8D

**Demetri**: heeeey, por que?

**Deh**: eu gosto do Jake (dá ombros)

**Demetri**: e não gosta do Edward n.n?

**Deh**: descobriu sozinho ¬¬'

**Demetri**: sim :D

**Felix**: cara, que orgulho de você, ein xD

**Heidi**: Aro: _qual das Volturis é a sua preferida?_

**Aro**: são todas preferidas... as mulheres desse clã são as flores que desabrocham minha vida e a deixam mais bonita e perfumada ;D

**Renata**: °o°

**Chelsea**: eu sei que tudo isso é falsidade, mas não deixa de ser bonito xD

**Felix**: mestre /o/

**Aro**: uaaaaalaaah \o/

**Marcus**: puta que pariu, velha essa, ein ¬¬'

**Aro**: e você acha que eu sou novinho? Eu tenho três mil anos ¬¬'

**Deh**: Demetri: _qual a sua verdadeira opção sexual?_

**Demetri**: eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo é meu também ;D

**Marcus**: ele vive nos anos oitenta xD

**Felix**: sexo, drogas e rock n' roll, baby 8D

**Renata**: isso era nos anos oitenta mesmo xD?

**Caius**: que seja xD

**Heidi**: Cullens_: por que resistir ao sangue humano? Não me venham com essa de "por que eu não quero ser um monstro", pensem assim os seres humanos comem carne de vaca e os vampiros bebem o sangue humano, isso faz parte da natureza de vocês, não é algo que possam mudar e outra se não quer tomar direto de um humano, hoje em dia existe banco de sangue e não precisa necessariamente matar um ser humano para tomar seu sangue_.

**Alice**: mas os humanos precisam de bolsas de sangue... pra se caso acontecer um acidente e talz...

**Edward**: e ia ficar meio suspeito o Carlisle trazer onze bolsas de sangue pra casa uma vez por semana :X

**Rosalie**: e não, vai sujar minha ficha ;B

**Jasper**: ç-ç'

**Marcus**: olha a crueldade com as bolsas de sangue de novo... ¬¬

**Caius**: cresçam e apareçam, aprendizes de pernilongo u.u'

**Heidi**: a **Kammy** **Engels** **Black** **Uchiha** deixou review, mas não fez perguntas...

**Deh**: boa sorte amor, beijos õ/ Vamos então com a **Lali** **Motoko** ;P

**Demetri**: viva! Viva todo mundo \o/

**Felix**: viva a sua sexualidade estranha \o/

**Renata**: eto... não, obrigado xD

**Heidi**: Edward: _Na sua 2ª Lua de Mel com a Bella (quando ela já tinha sido transformada) vocês quebraram muita coisa? Porque a Bella era uma recém-nascida e tal, ela tava doida pra te comer e tal... E aí, ela te papou de jeito né??_

_**Edward**__: Hnnn, a cama e duas paredes, mas fomos até bem discretos..._

**Esme**: e me deram o trabalho de arrumar depois ¬¬'

**Alice**: e a mim de comprar a cama :X

**Emmett**: você adora fazer compras, tá reclamando do que ¬¬?

**Alice**: eu sei, só queria deixar claro que aquela cama linda fui eu que comprei 8D

**Jane**: é uma pena que eles não ficam olhando pra ela... ou ficam?

**Bella**: ela é realmente linda...

**Edward**: com certeza...

**Alice**: vocês são estranhos... õ.o'

**Deh**: Esme: _O Carlisle é assim lento na hora do vuco-vuco?? Ele consegue mandar ver nas rapidinhas?_

**Carlisle**: (olhando pra Esme) :D

**Esme**: hnnn, depende do que você entende por rapidinhas...

**Chelsea**: ele é bom de cama ¬¬?

**Esme**: claro 8D

**Carlisle**: ;D

**Demetri**: há, carlenho safadeeenho 8D

**Marcus**: e ele já falhou nos testes de força de vontade xD?

**Esme**: não comigo _'-'_

**Renata**: quero ver outra além de ti agüentar essa velocidade xP

**Heidi**: Demetri: _você tem alguma coisa contra as cantadas de pedreiro Porra?? Só porque ninguém manda uma pra você seu gostoso imbecil! É bom você correr porque se eu te encontrar num beco escuro... ai ai (*Lali suspirando*) num deixo nem ossos no lugar!!_

**Demetri**: sou totalmente aberto a elas também ;D

**Caius**: você é hippie _'-'_?

**Jane**: não conhecia esse seu lado... pan-sexual _'-'_

**Demetri**: ele é meio tímido mesmo 8D

**Felix**: ele tem dupla personalidade xB?

**Aro**: nem brinca, ele já é bipolar, já chega e.e'

**Renata**: eu curti a ameaça... viu, cuidado com becos escuros e use sempre camisinha xD

**Deh**: Renata_: porque você não pára de enrolar e pega logo o Aro? Joga na cama e faz dele seu cachorrinho!_

**Renata**: eu já fiz, já fiz... 8D

**Aro**: 8D

**Caius**: creepy ¬¬'

**Chelsea**: o Aro? Sério ¬¬?

**Renata**: o Felix ontem, sério ¬¬?

**Alec**: há, perdeu 8D

**Felix**: foi um pequeno deslize, mas eu realmente amo minha Jane °o°

**Jane**: (olhando pro teto) n.n'

**Chelsea**: e um grande deslize meu, nunca mais ataco humanos que saíram do bar i.i'

**Deh**: querida... tem gente com mais álcool do que sangue circulando nessas horas... xD

**Heidi**: Deh: _Trinity Blood é show! __(sua fic também ^^)_

**Deh**: foda \o/ Eu também vou fazer cosplay de- ;B

**Marcus**: ninguém ta interessado, continua xD

**Caius**: owned 8D

**Deh:** Emmett: _porque você adora fazer piadinhas sobre a vida sexual do Ed e da Bella?_

**Emmett**: porque ela é cômica... quer que eu faça piadinhas com a tua vida sexual no lugar 8D?

**Aro**: não é muito educado falar da vida sexual de mulheres _'-'_

**Renata**: então a gente foi pro banheiro, ele me jogou na banheira, começou a me beijar descendo pra-

**Caius**: elas podem ¬¬?

**Aro**: podem, fazer o que xD

**Caius**: elas podem CALAR A BOCA ¬¬?

**Demetri**: eu estou ficando traumatizado também xD

**Edward**: você não sabe o meu estado aqui encima e.e'

**Aro**: querida... o que acha da gente ir jantar depois daqui e... depois você conta as duas histórias pra ela ;D?

**Renata**: fechado °¬°

**Marcus**: '...'

**Caius**: o pegador xD

**Heidi**: Edward: _porque você é tão puritano em relação à vida sexual da sua família? Tenho certeza que você e a Bella fazem bem pior quando ninguém tá vendo, se bobear dá pra superar o Emm e a Rose!_

**Marcus**: Hey, essa foi a sexta pergunta, você disse que só eram cinco :X

**Deh**: ela lê Rising Sun, tem prioridades 8D

**Marcus**: isso não é justo :X

**Bella**: ninguém te disse? A vida não é justa...

**Edward**: ta querendo pegar ele ¬¬?

**Bella**: claro que não amorzinho n.n'

**Caius**: a pergunta, vegetariano u.u'

**Edward**: hn, então, a gente até pode fazer pior, mas é bem quando ninguém está olhando mesmo... prefiro que ninguém julgue minha vida sexual xD

**Demetri**: porque não agüenta o tranco 8D

**Emmett**: não mesmo xD

**Marcus**: e como você descobriu?

**Emmett**: Bella me contou xB

**Edward**: heeeey ò.ó

**Bella**: eu estava falando da suruba, amor ;D

**Edward**: isso não deixa a situação "menos pior" u.ú

**Deh**: obrigada querida, agora a última review, do **Rodrigo** **Salvador** :B

**Marcus**: o macho de novo... falou com teu afilhado xD?

**Alec**: é, só tem você de macho aqui mesmo xB

**Jane**: pelo menos tem um macho deixando review xB

**Heidi**: _Primeiro, se eu continuar rindo no serviço lendo as piadinhas infâmes de vocês, vou fazer um voodoo dos bravos contra vocês tudo, ok? (o português incorreto foi proposital)_

**Marcus**: manda brasa, cara pálida xD

**Jane**: a gente já avisou pra não ler no serviço xD

**Gianna**: vai trabalhar 8D

**Aro**: falamos isso pra ti também ¬¬'

**Heidi**_: Deh, se eu ficar ocioso e resolver fazer uma visitinha ai em Londrina, que tal um passeio a 2, luz de velas, vinho, hidro, uma massagem com óleos corporais... Garanto que você não vai se arrepender (1,84 - inteligente, simpático, bem-d...) EDWARDD, me conte tudo o que ela pensou depois de ler a pergunta, e eu te conto tudo que a Bella pensou nos 4 livros \o\_

**Deh**: interessante... você é cabeludo 8D?

**Caius**: qual é a da tara por caras de cabelo comprido :X?

**Chelsea**: isso não é tara, é doença, colega xD

**Marcus**: e se ele não for cabeludo xB?

**Deh**: a gente pensa no caso...

**Chelsea**: e se for 8D?

**Deh**: ai definitivamente a gente vai conversar 8D

**Edward**: te mando um e-mail xB

**Heidi**: Ainda pra Deh: _Posso apresentar uma das entrevistas com todos esses vampiros divertidos, inteligentes, e lógico, essas delicias de vampiras?!_

**Deh**: um dia, quando eu fizer um especial 8D

**Caius**: especial no máfia xD?

**Aro**: e se tiver mais gente querendo apresentar xB?

**Deh**: ae a gente faz um concurso 8D

**Marcus**: isso não vai dar certo...

**Felix**: eu sei ¬¬'

**Deh**: Heidi: _se a Deh não me quiser, que tal tentarmos fazer um segundo mestiço pra pegar a Renesmee? Ai quem sabe ela larga esse cachorro sem raça... (Exceção ao Seth, o único cara gente boa)_

**Seth**: valeu cara 8D

**Jacob**: (o fita friamente) u.u'

**Seth**: o que foi ¬¬?

**Quil**: (aponta e ri) hahá, a única pessoa que gosta de ti é macho :D

**Seth**: hahá, ninguém gosta de ti :D

**Quil**: ç-ç

**Heidi**: mestiço_ '-'_? Você não disse que era vampiro xD?

**Chelsea**: ele acha que você é humana então xD

**Heidi**: u.ú

**Marcus**: vamos lá, tamos acabando x.x'

**Deh**: isso mesmo, vambora xD

**Heidi**: _Gente, sou super a favor de uma festa do pijama ai na Máfia Volturi - AHHAHAHAHAHA - Humor NEGRO ROKZ! Ops, é humor sombrio, pois negro é preconceito . Star Wars que o diga!_

**Demetri**: não entendi '-'

**Caius**: porque a gente não dorme... pijama... entendeu ¬¬?

**Jane**: qual o problema ¬¬'? eu não durmo e uso pijamas...

**Alec**: que ficam lindos em você, por acaso xB

**Felix**: inveja, inveja, inveja i.i

**Aro**: agora teremos uma linha da fic dedicada aos personagens das cotas... Laurent, pode participar da fic 8D

**Laurent**: hoooray, finalmente °-°

**Aro**: acabaram as cotas, vamos continuar xD

**Laurent**: i.i

**Deh**: Bella: _o que você acha das Fics CrossOver? Eles tão te juntando com o Harry, com o Aragorn, tão te transformando na Poota dos Volturi. Tá dificil de aguentar as fics Posers de Super Bella tb. Só o desabafo de um leitor de fanfics, sabe. Nossa vida é muito dura, sorry Edward, vocês não sabem o quanto. _

**Caius**: eu tenho medo do que fazem conosco...

**Chelsea**: espero que não seja com aquele tal de Voldemort, ele é feio :X

**Renata**: e o Felix é o que ¬¬? Cruz credo u.u?

**Felix**: heeey, ta levando pro lado pessoal já ¬¬

**Chelsea**: eu já disse que estava bêbada i.i

**Felix**: valeeeeu ¬¬

**Alec**: há, seu falha crítica xB

**Bella**: hnnn, eu não ligo, pagando a gente faz o que vier xB

**Alice**: não nos pagam xD

**Bella**: então eu odeio u.u

**Edward**: qual é, são divertidas 8D

**Emmett**: o dia que você encontrar o Lestat não vai ser tão divertida 8D

**Deh**: o dia que você encontrar o Abel então... 8D

Silêncio.

**Deh**: okay, já entendi... sem assuntos otakus u.u

**Marcus**: e... acabou \o/

**Deh**: vamos lá, primeiro eu...

**Marcus**: vai ter segundo D:

**Caius**: cala a boca u.u

**Demetri**: fêmea 8D

**Deh**: então, primeiro eu quero agradecer a Norashy-san, Oraculo-sama, Megan-san, Elise-san, Maluh-san, Alice-san, Marydf-san, Hollidaay'-san, N-san, Mia995-san, Kammy-san, Lali-san e Rodrigo-san pelas reviews, obrigada galera, essa fic existe por vocês e pra vocês ;D

**Marcus**: segundo, rápido ;X

**Gianna**: seu caixão não vai fugir, colega u.u

**Caius**: vai catar alguém, vai xD?

**Chelsea**: o Aro vai 8D

**Renata**: e ele não está com pressa \o/

**Aro:** fui abençoado com a eternidade para aproveitar sua beleza infinda ;B

**Renata**: °¬°

**Bella**: ele ta melhor que você :X

**Deh**: segundo... eu estarei pausando as fics para as férias. Já que eu irei viajar e não terei tempo... nem PC pra escrever. Então Rising Sun só no final de julho e 'Máfia Volturi Entrevista' só uma semana depois xB

**Jane**: por que avisou aqui?

**Deh**: porque todo mundo que lê Rising Sun lê a fic do máfia ;D

**Demetri**: e a recíproca não é verdadeira 8D

**Deh**: isso mesmo \o/

**Demetri**: yey \o/

**Alec**: cara... o Dê tá ficando inteligente... to ficando velho x.x'

**Deh**: e terceiro...

**Marcus**: ç-ç'

**Deh**: deixem reviews ;B

**Aro**: reviews 8D

**Demetri**: reviews n.n'

**Felix**: reviews /o/

**Alec**: reviews i.i

**Jane**: muitas reviews ;D

**Deh**: Jasper e Tanya, façam merchan também 8D

**Jasper**: mandem muitas reviews com perguntas pra nós ;P

**Tanya**: vamos lá, isso mesmo, reviews, baby :°

**Caius**: vegetarianos estranhos... well, deixem reviews xD

**Marcus**: podemos ir agora e.e?

**Heidi**: até logo, galera, deixem reviews /o/

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	5. Pior

**Disclaimer**: Emmett e Nessie conversando na sala.

**Nessie**: tio Em, o que é pornô '-'?

**Emmett**: isso você só vai descobrir quando for mais velha xD

**Nessie**: por que e.e?

**Emmett**: porque Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a Meyer 8D

**Nessie**: ahhhnnn... (silêncio) que .-.?

**Emmett**: (entrega o controle) coloca no canal 85, e não diga que fui eu que falei 8D

**Notas** **inicias**: 1)Eu não avisei aqui, mas quem lê Rising Sun ta sabendo... Eu não tenho mais data fixa pra publicar capítulo, ele sai quando eu conseguir fazer... quer saber, ou me add no alerta do FF aqui ou follow me no twitter ;P

2) Agradecimento especial a **Tete-Glauciele** que betou a fic pra mim, nem sei o que faria sem ti °o°

_Capítulo 5 – Pior_

**Deh**: Bom dia galerinha do mal :D

**Marcus**: lá vem você de novo com essa u.u

**Aro**: não gostou cai fora, temos mais o que fazer u.ú

**Caius**: Cadê minha tacinha de sangue e.e?

**Chelsea**: a Gianna ta vindo já xB

**Jane**: já era pra estar aqui u.u'

**Renata**: sacumé, ela demorou na viagem xD

**Jane**: foda-se, deveria estar tudo pronto antes da gente chegar u.ú

**Demetri**: fala cambada 8D

**Aro**: como você é educado u.u'

**Demetri**: aprendi com o Marcus xD

**Marcus**: Hey, eu nem estou discutindo, nem me coloque na história u.u'

**Felix**: alguém tem que ser o chato da história xD

**Marcus**: não sou chato, sou sincero :B

**Deh**: e chato u.u'

**Marcus**: ta falando o que, pintora de rodapé ò.ó?

**Deh**: vai peitar, seu virgem u.u?

**Demetri**: calma galera (puxando Deh pra um lado)

**Aro**: isso mesmo, não vamos nos matar agora (empurra Marcus pra uma poltrona)

**Marcus**: depois pode °u°?

**Aro**: depois ¬¬'

**Caius**: Gianna u.u?

**Gianna**: tô aqui, seu folgado, o que você quer que eu faça u.u?

**Caius**: olha a boca! E traga o meu sangue u.u'

**Gianna**: você é um mala-sem-alça! Eu te chamo do que eu quiser ò.ó

**Caius**: TRAZ MEU SANGUE, MULHER ò.ó

**Gianna**: to indo u.u (sai)

**Alec**: caaara, não se fazem mais serviçais como antigamente e.e'

**Jane**: issae, agora vamos trabalhar e.e?

**Deh**: Okay, leitores e leitoras, em especial aos meus reviewers, nossa platéia especial está aqui, mandando beijos a vocês e agradecendo as várias reviews /o/

**Edward**: continuem assim, baby ;D

**Felix**: scary '-'

**Heidi**: go go, primeira review e.e'

**Deh**: okay, okay… minha primeira review é da **N. Rathbone**;D

**Heidi**:_ Alice, não fique muito brava comigo, eu to irritada hoje e to afim de descontar em você. E por favor, não destrua o Jasper, ele é a minha vida _i.i

**Alice**: o único lugar que eu vou destruir o Jazz é na cama ;P

**Edward**: imagens mentais assustadoras (encolhido na cadeira tremendo)

**Bella**: calma amorzinho (dá um beijo na testa dele e vira pra Alice) eu faço pior 8D

**Marcus**: com quem? Jacob u.u?

**Bella**: nah, isso era antes de eu casar 8D

**Caius**: casou e virou uma menina direita xD?

**Bella**: não, virei uma aberração que tem filhos que fazem a cesárea eles mesmos xB

**Chelsea**: meldels D:

**Jane**: e depois me chamam de estranha u.u'

**Felix**: você não é estranha °¬°

**Jane**: obrigada querido n.n (beija o rosto)

**Felix**: (desmaia na cadeira)

**Deh**: Alice: _por quê você não fica na sua, sua aprendiz de pixel? u.u' o Jasper pode ser casado com você, mas sabe quando vocês pensam que ele tá na floresta chorando? Pois é, ele tá aqui comigo ù.ú_

**Marcus**: (chorando de rir) aprendiz de pixel (rindo alto)

Todos aguardam em silêncio, com exceção do chato aí.

**Alice**: Nah, não estava não ;D

**Jane**: olha, eu acho que sim ein... 8D

**Chelsea**: isso mesmo, vai saber né xD

**Alec**: mas adoram ver o circo pegar fogo, ein ¬¬'

**Alice**: antes dele pensar em me trair, eu sei 8D

**Jasper**: já apanhei uma vez por isso e eu nem sabia do que ela estava falando e.e'

**Renata**: mas iria saber futuramente anyway, melhor prevenir do que remediar xD

**Caius**: cara, vocês são tão más '-'

**Jane**: obrigada ;D

**Marcus**: pronto, chega, vamos pra próxima ¬¬'

**Deh**: tava rindo até agora, seu folgado u.u'

**Renata**: a Gianna ta ficando parecida contigo, você é um mal exemplo e.e'

**Deh**: problema de vocês, o meu trabalho é fazer perguntas, agora eu vou responder a de alguém que não colocou nome xD

**Heidi**: Pergunta para todos: _Como é que se aturam uns aos outros durante a entrevista, sem se destruírem? Quer dizer, vampiros "normais", vampiros vegetarianos, lobos e humanos, tudo á mistura?_

**Edward**: grande parte pela segurança xD

**Punk**: segurança perfeita, chefia, não deixamos nada acontecer aqui 8D

**Caius**: poderia ter trocado o 'normais' pelo 'de verdade' 8D

**Marcus**: ou por 'não completamente falhos'

**Jacob**: é meio desagradável pelo cheiro, mas, tirando isso, é até suportável '-'

**Alec**: tirando o fato de termos que agüentar esses peludos nojentos, os vegetarianos são fichinhas xD

**Bella**: normal, ainda temos uma boa visão daqui (observando Gianna colocando alguma coisa na taça de sangue)

**Emmett**: pra mim ta tudo certo (volta a beijar a Rose)

**Marcus**: mas você não sabe o rolo que é na saída... é peixe comendo peixe aqui xD

**Demetri**: sou de sargitário 8D

**Marcus**: não foi isso que eu quis dizer x.x'

**Caius**: você é de que? Virgem 8D?

**Marcus**: na verdade sim '-'...

**Aro**: AHEUHAUHEUHEUH

**Marcus**: mas não vem ao caso, aqui nós brigamos também xD

**Punk**: só não caem na porrada porque a gente não deixa, né?

Da sombra chega outros dois punks, um com cabelos verdes compridos até o queixo e outro loiro de cabelos arrepiados.

**Punk**: minha galerinha, deixando tudo na paz 8D

**Loiro**: issae 8D

**Chelsea**: a nossa visão daqui é muito boa também xD

**Renata**: adorável (observando Jake sem camisa)

**Deh**: Outra pergunta, para Leah:_ O que farias se tivesses a Impressão por um vampiro? Ou por uma vampira? :b_

**Leah**: vampira? Teeeenso o caso ein xD

**Seth**: só te colocam em encrenca ein, irmãzinha xD

**Leah**: cala boca u.u (sorrindo) então, mas se fosse um vampiro... eu acho que eu, bem... eu...

**Jane**: faria sexo sem camisinha?

**Leah**: boa, isso mesmo xD

**Caius**: mas a galera que ta lendo... use sempre camisinha 8D

**Heidi**: Edward:_ Sr papi, como vais reagir quando leres os pensamentos da tua Nessie em momentos íntimos com o Jake? matá-lo?_

**Edward**: na verdade eu espero que isso só aconteça quando eu for um velhinho sem poderes e.e'

**Bella**: amor, você é um vampiro, não vai ficar velho nem perder os poderes e.e'

**Edward**: posso sonhar ¬¬?

**Caius**: sonhar não responde a pergunta xD

**Demetri**: issae, dê uma resposta decente u.u'

**Edward**: então sim, eu vou desmembrá-lo, cozinhá-lo em banho-maria e deixar exposto em La Push pros outros lobos aprenderem :D

**Jacob**: quero ver você tentar 8D

**Edward**: pode ser agora?

**Jacob**: você não é homem pra isso ò.ó

**Edward**: tecnicamente eu não sou homem... sou um vamp-

**Marcus**: CARALHO! Isso é pra falar que você não é HUMANO!

**Punk**: que que ta rolando aqui? (parado na frente do Edward) o vegetarianozinho quer arranjar briga quer? Vai falar fino antes que alguma coisa assim aconteça aqui u.u'

**Edward**: i.i'

**Punk**: agora senta... você também, lobinho... e vão pra próxima review u.u (sai)

**Jane**: caralho, eles são mesmo eficientes e.e'

**Deh**: okay, a próxima é da **Alice Carolina Cullen** e o primeiro comentário dela é sobre você, Marcus xD

**Marcus**: obviamente bem-sucedido 8D

**Heidi**: _Agora eu entendi o porquê do Marcus ainda ser virgem.. Ele é um baita dum nerd que vampira,humana e/ou outras criaturas que vivem ou existem no mundo querem Mas tenho certeza de que se ele passa um pouquinho de tempo com o Emmett,ele aprende alguma coisa e então arranja alguém. {conselho de amiga,ok? ;)}_

**Caius**: obviamente (rolando de rir)

**Aro**: a virgindade do nosso colega não deve ser usada como piada u.u'

**Marcus**: isso mesmo u.u'

**Aro**: brinks, seu virgem 8D

**Marcus**: ¬¬'

**Deh**: pergunta pra todos os Cullen, tirando o Edward:_ Como é ter alguém na sua cabeça 24 horas por dia, literalmente?_

**Jasper**: desconfortável, mas engraçado xD

**Caius**: vocês ficam mandando pornô grátis pra ele, né xD?

**Carlisle**: (concorda com a cabeça) :D

**Alec:** tenso ein e.e'

**Edward**: mais pra scary, mas beleza, você se acostuma com o tempo xD

**Chelsea**: eu acho que o Felix não ta bem, gente '-'(cutuca)

**Gianna**: (servindo sangue pra galera) não tem problema nenhum, deixe ai, ta sendo mais útil quieto...

**Jane**: pela primeira vez na minha existência, tenho que concordar com ela xD

**Alice**: é meio chato ele me assistindo tomar banho, mas quando eu percebo eu começo a mandar imagens do futuro dele com a Bella e ele para 8D

**Bella**: você fica assistindo sua irmã tomar banho ¬¬?

**Edward**: hn, não :X

**Bella**: bom mesmo u.u'

**Heidi**: Jane: _por que você não usa seu dom no Felix pra ele parar de te encher tanto, já que você não dá bola pra ele?_

**Jane**: eu fiz isso em Rising Sun, mas aparentemente não funcionou muito...

**Caius**: ele é brasileiro xD

**Zafrina**: nem vem, não quero esse trubufu ae na minha terra não u.u

**Deh**: aproveitem que ele está desacordado pra falar mal dele xD

**Aro**: da Itália ele não é também e.e'

**Renata**: okay, ele é ucraniano, resolvido o problema u.u'

**Jane**: mas enquanto ele continua no meu pé, eu vou usá-lo para...

**Alec**: para u.u?

**Jane**: fins educativos xD

**Marcus**: com certeza, educação sexual também é educação xD

**Jane**: sim, vou ensinar como se come o seu cu u.u'

**Demetri**: Edward, melhor você nem ver o que passou pela minha cabeça agora i.i'

**Deh**: Edward:_ qual é a sensação de quando você é torturado pela Jane?_

**Edward**: Curiosa, na verdade é uma dor muito forte, mas... é melhor do que sem querer olhar a cabeça de certos lobisomens...

**Seth**: eu sou inocente, nem olhem pra mim u.u'

**Leah**: sou mulher, ele teria dito 'certas' se fosse pra mim xD

**Demetri**: é, cara pálida, só sobrou você xD

**Jacob**: o que? As minhas fantasias sexuais com a filha dele? normal...

**Nessie**: Jake, o que é uma fantasia sexual n.n?

**Jacob**: posso te explicar quando você tiver 16 anos 8D?

**Edward**: NÃO u.u'

**Jacob**: eu acho que a pergunta... não foi pra ti u.u'

**Nessie**: explica vaaaai °¬°

**Alice**: uhhhh 8D

**Edward**: tire essa cena da tua cabeça já u.u'

**Alice**: vem tirar xD

**Aro**: com uma família dessa, quem precisa de inimigo xD?

**Caius**: e de filme pornô... (aponta para Emmett e Rosalie)

**Jane**: e de educação sexual ô.ô

**Demetri**: scary e.e'

**Jane**: Marcus, assiste ae xD

**Deh**: okay, agora a próxima review é da **Marydf Evans Cullen**, agora também uma leitora de _Rising Sun_ °o°

**Marcus**: grande bosta u.u'

**Deh**: (rosnando)

**Heidi**: Edward:_ o que você diz da sua semelhança com o Cedrico Diggory, de Harry Potter?_

**Edward**: É algo curioso, mas acredite, é pura coincidência. Sabia que no universo há uma chance em um bilhão de que haja uma pessoa com o mesmo DNA que o seu 8D?

**Renata**: que nerdice, parece coisa que o Marcus diria u.u'

**Nessie**: então pode ter alguém igual a mim, papai i.i?

**Edward**: você eu acredito que não...

**Bella**: e se tiver, seu pai perde seu instrumento de reprodução u.u'

**Nessie**: pai, o que é um instrumento de reprodução?

**Jacob**: posso te mostrar quando você tiver 16 anos 8D?

**Edward**: a pergunta foi pra mim u.u'

**Jacob**: aprendeu o que é bom agora, né ¬¬?

**Deh**: Gianna:_ (ela desmaiou, neh?) qual o Cullen mais interessante?_

**Caius**: quem vai socorrer a Gianna?

Silêncio.

**Jessica**: já to levando ela ae, só um minutinho x.x'

**Jane**: sem pressa, manda ela trazer a próxima rodada 8D

**Alec**: folgadinha você, ein xD?

**Jane**: quer que eu te mande ir lá pegar è.é?

**Alec**: não, to bem aqui u.u'

**Gianna**: (entrando com uma jarra, servindo as taças vazias) hnnn, eu acho o...

**Deh**: eu não vou escrever que você acha o epic fail interessante, então escolha um que valha a pena u.u'

**Gianna**: eu acho o Emmett mais interessante, mas na verdade nenhum deles é, porque eles são apenas aprendizes de pernilongos u.u'

**Marcus**: que orgulho da Gianna °¬°

**Jane**: Ô.Ô

**Aro**: você ganhou um ponto para se tornar uma vampira 8D

**Gianna**: (morrendo de emoção) e quantos faltam °¬°?

**Aro**: 998 xD

**Gianna**: malditos u.u'

**Caius:** high Five, brother, essa foi ótima o/

**Aro**: eu sei \o

**Marcus**: (rindo) adorei a sacanagem xDDDD

**Chelsea**: a do Emmett e da Rosalie xD?

**Aro**: Deh, melhor você falar com a segurança pra não permitir que crianças vejam isso u.u'

**Deh**: que crianças ¬¬?

**Aro**: a Claire, a Nessie, o Marcus...

**Marcus**: ¬¬'

**Heidi**: Alice: _suas visões não são um pouco... incômodas às vezes?_

**Alice**: pra mim não, só pro fução ali do lado e.e'

**Edward**: eu não faço por querer i.i'

**Caius**: então aprenda a controlar seu poder ¬¬

**Aro**: até a Bella que é noob já aprendeu u.u'

**Edward**: hey, meu poder não tem uma chave de 'liga-desliga' ¬¬'

**Jane**: coloque uma no meio do cu então 8D

**Demetri**: posso colocar ;D?

**Marcus**: cara, qual é a sua tara com o Edward '-'?

**Demetri**: só quero poder falar 'eu comi Edward Cullen de quatro... e ele gemeu alto' 8D

**Marcus**: o que te garante que ele vai gemer alto :B?

**Edward**: é, quem te garante u.u?

**Demetri**: eu me garanto 8D

**Chelsea**: hello sexy ;D

**Felix**: hn? O que rolou e.e?

**Jane**: nada, volte a dormir n.n'

**Alec**: tava bem melhor sem ti u.u'

**Deh**: movin on, temos muitas reviews a responder ainda xD Agora é a da **cacau1005 **;D

**Heidi**:_ Eu comecei a um tempo a ler Rising Sun também, alias eu conheci ele antes até dessa fic xP, mas enfim..._

**Deh**: e nunca deixou review por que ¬¬?

**Aro**: olha que na próxima ela não vai te deixar exigir nada, viu xD?

**Caius**: ataques dumal com os reviewers xD?

**Jane**: só alguns ;P

**Deh**: Aro:_ Cara, aquela frase foi muito brega. Recordando a frase: "as mulheres desse clã são as flores que desabrocham minha vida e a deixam mais bonita e perfumada". Vocês vivem dizendo que o Edward é gay, mas isso foi o que sinceramente? Não que eu não ache lindas as frases dos dois (*v*), mas se o Edward é gay, você também é ò.ó. Sou fã dele e vou defender ele até a morte!! sacas?_

**Aro**: Foi para expressar toda a minha admiração a esses seres magníficos que deixam nosso clã mais bonito ;D

**Renata:** viu? Por isso que eu gosto dele ;D

**Marcus**: o Edward é viado mesmo, não é ponto para discussão aqui u.u'

**Edward**: deixo a palavra com minhas fãs 8D

**Caius**: não consegue se defender sozinho né, bundão u.u'

**Bella:** porque vocês não gostam do meu Ed i.i?

**Marcus:** alguém já te disse que você é muito feia ¬¬?

**Bella:** opinião de virgens não contam u.u

**Marcus:** então a opinião do Edward não pode ser contada até o meio do último livro 8D

**Aro:** eu não tenho nada contra ele... quer se juntar ao nosso clã 8D?

**Edward:** não u.u'

**Aro**: ele é um merda mesmo xD

**Heidi**: Edward: _Sou sua fã cara, mais uma coisa eu tenho que adimitir. Você foi muito tapado. Você passa "Midnight Sun" inteiro reclamando que a mente da Bella é bloqueada e nem pensou em ir numa livraria? Tipo, é só compra os quatro livros que você vai saber exatamente o que aconteceu com a Bellita, EdCat ;D_

**Edward**: obrigado, dear ;° (olhar sexy)

**Caius**: agora para de cantar as reviewers e responde a pergunta u.u'

**Edward**: hnnn, na verdade não, tem muitas partes com o Jake e talz, não gosto de ver isso u.u'

**Jacob**: pelo menos o meu abdômen não foi feito com maquiagem 8D

**Marcus**: comeu teu rabo, fica quieto xDDDDD

**Chelsea**: e que abdômen ein ô.o

**Jane**: eu acho que você tem chifres u.u'

**Edward**: e eu acho que você tem que calar a boca u.u'

**Jane**: è.é (tortura)

**Edward**: magina, pode falar a vontade x.x'

**Jane**: bem melhor n.n'

**Deh**: Todos: _Quero geral respondendo essa. Se vocês fossem escrever uma fic (individualmente, por favor) sobre o que seria? Minhas prioridades na resposta são Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jane, Victoria, Gianna, Leah e o punk que protege a entrada._

**Jane**: na minha fic, eu torturaria todo mundo e ganharia por isso 8D

**Aro**: nos te pagamos todo mês u.u

**Jane**: mas eu não torturo vocês x.x'

**Marcus**: Hn... eu não escreveria fics ¬¬'

**Caius**: você ia jogar RPG ¬¬'

**Gianna**: eu seria uma vampira linda casada com um vampiro lindo e com três filhos vampiros °o°

**Leah**: eu escravizaria o mundo u.u'

**Edward**: eu e a Bella viveríamos num paraíso vegetariano n.n

**Bella**: lindo, lindo, mesmo que a dele °¬°

**Jane**: gente sem criatividade...

**Victoria**: eu estupraria, esquartejaria e mataria o Edward de cinco maneiras diferentes :D

**Deh**: cara... o punk fez sucesso aqui '-'

**Marcus**: direto de Rising Sun xD

**Punk**: minha fic... hn... poha, eu acho que teria muita ação, humanos pra rangar e a Mikaela só pra mim :B

**Caius**: isso é uma história de um vampiro, seus aprendizes de pernilongos u.u'

**Marcus**: e a tua fic xd?

**Caius**: ahn, eu ensinaria aos vegetarianos como serem vampiros de verdade u.u'

**Nessie**: teria pôneis... e o Jake... e o papai e a mamãe... aí o papai e a mamãe se alimentariam dos pôneis... :D

**Aro:** broxei ouvindo isso e.e'

**Caius**: e a tua?

**Aro:** eu prefiro aproveitar meu tempo com essas criaturas angelicais que fazem da minha vida perfeita a escrever fics ;D

**Renata:** Aro, Aro, Aro. 24 sessões de sexo com Aro em 24 horas 8D

**Jacob:** olha como a minha seria 8D

**Edward**: seu tarado D: o que você ta fazendo com minha filha i.i? pare já com isso... hey, esse é o Demetri '-'? O que eu to fazendo ai e.e? OMG D:

**Demetri:** hey, essa fic é minha xD

**Jacob:** só peguei emprestada a idéia 8D

**Heidi:** todos: _Por que nessa fic o Carlisle é tão lerdo? É alguma deficiência que ele teve quando humano, ou o que?_

**Caius:** é o dom dele xD

**Esme:** desde que eu o conheço, sempre foi assim :X

**Chelsea:** e você ainda continua com ele x.x'?

**Edward**: não é como se ela tivesse opção, Bella também não tem 8D

**Bella:** passar a eternidade contigo me fará muito feliz °¬°

**Aro:** nos próximos quinze anos xD

**Jane:** eu digo trinta xB

**Renata:** porque mais?

**Jane:** porque eles tem uma aberraçãozinha pra cuidar até que ela se case com o fedido e tenha mais aberraçõezinhas :D

**Felix: **o que é o filho de um lobisomem com uma meia vampira e.e?

**Demetri:** uma grande merda '-'?

**Aro:** além disso xD

**Alec:** é... ¼ vampiro, ¼ humano e ½ transmorfo, já que ele não é um lobisomem de verdade 8D

**Jacob:** ta falando que eu sou de mentirinha ¬¬?

**Alec:** to u.u' sua cópia paraguaia 8D

**Deh:** cara... me fala em que camelô que se vende isso que eu vou lá comprar agora xD

**Chelsea:** tem uns ae solteiros na platéia, se quiser escolher xB

**Demetri:** a criança vai ser um transformista x.x?

**Marcus:** se o destino me permitir tal piada, eu juro que transformo a Gianna em vampira xD

**Gianna:** (aparece sentada ao lado do Jacob) Quando vocês pretendem ter um filho? Posso ser babá 8D?

**Jacob:** Hnnn, nós já temos os Cullen pra isso '-'

**Edward:** que pressa é essa pra ter filhos com a minha menininha i.i?

**Jacob:** tédio xD

**Bella:** vai... passear, vai ¬¬'

**Deh:**_ Galerinha do mal: Por que o preconceito de vocês com vegetarianos? Cara, eles só mostram serem mais fortes que vocês!! Enquanto vocês nem tentam resistir um sangue delicioso e trocar por um fedorento, eles lutam séculos pra isso! Vocês são uns fracotes!_

**Caius:** hnnn, cara-

**Marcus:** deixa que eu respondo essa u.u'

**Aro:** a vontade 8D

**Marcus:** viva o resto de sua vidinha humana comendo tofu e tomando leite de soja... se você não faria isso, porque diabos eu vou passar o resto da eternidade tomando sangue ruim, ein ¬¬?

**Jane: **Nice shot :B

**Edward:** somos mais fortes que vocês u.u'

**Caius:** essa é minha 8D

**Aro:** awn D:

**Caius:** então porque chamaram trinta negos e dezesseis lobisomens quando nós fomos fazer uma visitinha, ein xD?

**Aro:** é verdade, a gente tava em dez e vocês em trocentos, medrosos 8D

**Deh**: gente, não falem mal dos vegetarianos...

**Marcus:** han ¬¬?

**Deh: **well, não muito '-'

**Caius:** beleza xD

**Edward:** era pra vocês ouvirem a gente apenas, somos heróis e mais fortes que vocês, pronto u.u'

**Bella:** Edward °¬°

**Alec: **não tente discutir com quem não tem argumentos, é o mesmo que discutir com a Jane u.u'

**Jane: **quer dizer que eu não tenho argumentos è.é?

**Alec:** não amorzinho... (começa a se contorcer de dor) não... ele não tem argumentos, não você x.x'

**Jane:** bom mesmo n.n'

**Heidi:**_ Edward não acredito que seja gay, só romântico =D, por isso que existe milhares de garotas no mundo querendo você! E os caras dos Volturis? Quantas pessoas querem eles?? 1% do total! Pra ser mais especifica, 15% gosta dos lobos (de preferência o Jacob), 10% gosta do resto da família Cullen, 1% gosta dos caras dos Volturis, 1% gosta do James, 1% gosta de outros e 72% do Edward._

**Edward:** obrigado, dear n.n

**Marcus: **eu acredito que você seja gay xD

**Edward: **ta falando o que, virgem u.u?

**Caius:** perdeu a dele semana passada e quer falar do nosso irmão u.u Demetri, tira a virgindade do cu dele u.u'

**Jacob: **eu não acredito que ele seja virgem nesse buraco...

**Demetri:** okay chefe... Edwaaaard 8D

**Edward: **(se encolhe na cadeira) i.i~

**Deh:** eu não faço parte da maioria nesse caso i.i~

**Jane**: você não gosta do vegetariano fail? Tem bom gosto xD Eu gosto do James, sou minoria também xD

**Deh: **ótimo gosto o seu... 8D

**Heidi:**_ Leah, você é show!! Agüenta essa barra toda com o Sam é admirável! Sou sua fã!_

**Leah: **cool /o/ valeu 8D

**Embry:** cara, alguém gosta da Leah _'-'_

**Quil:** somos secundários, só temos fangirls porque somos gostosos 8D

**Jane:** como se fossem gostosos, fedidos u.u'

**Heidi: **_Jane, você é irada xD_

**Jane:** valeu ;D

**Embry:** e elas gostam da volturi louca... meldels D:

**Sam:** é que você não sabe o que a Claire vai virar xD

**Quil:** uma gostosa, uma gostosa (torcendo)

**Heidi:** _Bells, você é demais, eu te acho o máximo_

**Felix: **thank you dear n.n'

**Caius: **cara, não é a Bella, você é um menininho, suas meias são azuis e.e'

**Felix:** é o que ela vai fizer, e eu nem prevejo o futuro 8D

**Bella:** na verdade eu só ia agradecer em português mesmo, mas...

**Felix: **só mudei o idioma :B

**Deh:** moving on, **Bellah** e sua pergunta 8D

**Heidi:** Gianna: _se por algum milagre, algum vampiro por ai te transformasse, qual dos Volturis, ou dos Cullens ou dos Quileutes você meteria porrada primeiro? Por que vamos lá né, os caras de judiam..._

**Caius**: ela desmaiou '-'?

**Jessica:** dessa vez não, só torceu o pé xD

**Aro:** então manda ela pra cá agora xD

**Gianna: **oi querida n.n então, provavelmente... os três folgados ali u.u (aponta para Aro, Caius e Marcus) ninguém merece trabalhar pra eles u.u'

**Jane:** você é bem paga, ta bom xD

**Gianna:** você é bem paga, eu tenho que comprar comida ¬¬'

**Jane:** eu sei 8D

**Marcus:** okay, obrigado pela participação, vá trazer mais rango agora u.u'

**Gianna: **olha só, não são folgados e.e?

**Caius:** c'mon, não se faça de vítima, nós nem te rangamos ainda xD

**Gianna: **infelizmente i.i~

**Deh:** e agora **Malu VPC**, que não fez nenhuma pergunta, mas deixou um comentário: _No amanhecer tem uma ultima pagina extra com o nome de vários vampiros da história, inclusive as esposas dos Volturi que nunca aparecem_

**Aro**: nós temos esposas '-'?

**Marcus:** eu tenho uma esposa e.e?

**Caius:** caraaaalho D:

**Deh:** e ela fez o grande favor de digitar pra mim, olhem só (passando cópias para todos os volturi)

**Caius:** há, a sua tá morta, Marcus HAUEHUAHEUAHEUHU

**Marcus:** só me fodo ¬¬

**Renata:** Chelsea pegadora... quem é o teu macho que você nunca apresentou pra gente 8D?

**Chelsea:** o Afton é meu escravo sexual na verdade :X~~

**Felix:** Afton... parece nome de pomada pra afta i.i~

**Demetri:** e como você sabe que isso existe xD?

**Felix:** foi... sem querer '-'

**Renata:** traz seu macho pra dar um role por aqui qualquer dia desses xD

**Chelsea:** não se importa se ele vier pelado n.n?

**Renata:** nem um pouco 8D

**Aro:** cara... a Sulpicia vai me matar quando souber que eu tive um caso com a Renata...

**Caius:** você não sabia da existência dela até hoje xD

**Aro:** eu sei, mas agora ela vai me matar e.e'

**Demetri:** o galera, quem é esse tal de Santiago aqui no final '-'?

**Marcus:** é o nosso vampiro mexicano... Gianna, deixa o Santiago entrar 8D

Gianna abre as portas, de lá entra um homem de cabelos negros curtos até o queixo, com uma bandana amarrada na parte superior. A jaqueta preta era aberta e mostrava seu peito malhado, calça jeans com botas de cowboy e duas maracá, um em casa mão.

**Santiago**: arrriba /o/ (chacoalha maracás)

**Todos:** ô.ô

**Santiago:** desculpe minha demora, lindas chicas, mas ahora já estoy pruento para assumir meu posto (chacoalha mais uma vez os maracás e senta-se entre Felix e Jane)

**Deh:** bom, eto... continuando com **Oráculo**_..._ embora não tenha deixado perguntas, deixou grandes elogios 8D obrigada dear ;D

**Heidi:** então continue (pega a próxima review)

**Deh:** Okay, é uma enorme e é da **Raissa Leah-Nessie**, a antiga RaHhHhHh 8D

**Heidi:** primeiro ela fez uns comentários aqui, o primeiro: _Leah eu te adoro, acho bom que o Sam não esteja com você porque aquele cachorro vira-lata não te merece. Só uma idiota que faz 4kg de biscoitos todo dia pra lobisomens esfomeados e ainda parece feliz com isso que agüenta e merece._

**Leah:** issae, apoiado!

**Embry:** mais pessoas gostando da Leah /o\

**Emily: **gente, eu fiz uns cookies n.n

Emily dá um meio sorriso, afinal o outro lado não sorri mesmo... (N/a: maldoooosa xD)

**Seth: **isso mesmo irmãzinha, o Sam não presta pra ti 8D

**Sam: **vem pedir alguma coisa pra mim, por favor u.u'

**Seth: **só obedeço a meu líder u.u

**Heidi:** segundo: _Seth não e só macho que te adora não. Eu te lovo forever gaxinha... Sabe você se machucou? Sabe... Quando você caiu do céu lobinho! (fiquei inspirada com a Renata)*.*_

**Seth: **na verdade eu machuquei minha boca... quer dar um beijinho pra sarar ;D?

**Renata:** lobinho safadeeenho 8D

**Aro:** é verdade, você parou com suas cantadas de pedreiro 8D

**Renata:** pede pra sua mulher agora u.u'

**Renata: **okay, seu nome é mentira? Porque você é muito lindo pra ser verdade!

**Chelsea:** õ.o

**Demetri: **muito scary e.e'

**Marcus:** essa foi horrível e.e'

**Caius:** ah, qual é, foi boa u.u

**Marcus:** a (olha no papel) Athenodora falou isso pra você ontem a noite 8D?

**Caius:** e se falou qual é o problema? Eu pelo menos comi alguém u.u'

**Edward: **depois falam da nossa família xD

**Caius: **iiii, fica na tua, vegetariano u.u'

**Heidi:**_ terceiro: Deh... amo demais essa sua fic... não me importaria de ajuda não, mas em que seria essa ajuda?_

**Deh:** só deixar os nomes em negritos, perguntas e comentários em itálico 8D

**Marcus:** o trabalho de escrever é dela xD

**Heidi: **_Felix: Tá, ja que você quer a Jane seja feliz!! Eu aprovo!! Seja feliz!!_

**Felix:** Valeu... mas eu estou pensando em arranjar uma namorada... já que ela não dá bola pra mim (olha de soslaio pra Jane esperando a reação dela)

**Santiago:** isso mesmo chico, tem que ser um hombre livre e desprendido de amores carnais... vou te apresentar umas gathenhas essa noite 8D

**Felix:** mas eu...

**Santiago:** sem desculpas, mujeres lindas e sangue fresco para nosotros 8D

**Felix:** fechado xD

**Alec: **aleluia \o/ Cara, eu te adoro °¬°

**Santiago:** si si, hermano, somos todos apaixonados...

**Heidi:** Gianna: _EU TAMBÉM SOU DE CANCER (e solteira, af)! Por isso a partir de agora eu te amo! Você é minha humana favorita!_

**Gianna:** eu tenho uma fã °¬°

**Caius:** meeeeldels, o apocalipse está próximo e.e'

**Aro: **2012 cara, ta sabendo não xD?

**Marcus:** desinformado xD

**Deh:** e finalmente as perguntas... Renata: _Quais outras cantadas de pedreiro você conhece? to precisando aprende umas. E ensina umas pro meu querido Felix *.*... sabe pelo jeito que você ta com o Aro elas funcionam e quero esse o lindinho fique com a Jane e não aquele alekistranhu, argh!_

**Chelsea:** tenho que concordar com ela, incesto é meio assustador e.e**'**

**Renata:** o suficiente para deixar qualquer cara a seus pés ;D Não se preocupe, vou cantando o Aro e você vai aprendendo, okay xD?

**Alec:** eu sou estranho '-'?

**Santiago:** caro colega, usted es mui estrano...

**Deh:** preciso de umas aulas de portunhol _'-'_

**Marcus:** noob :D (aponta e ri)

**Deh: **virgem :D

**Renata:** Aro, essa sua blusa ficaria linda amassada no chão do meu quarto...

**Aro: **concordo, depois do trabalho a gente passa lá 8D

**Renata:** score 8D

**Santiago:** chica atrevida a sua... compartilha :B?

**Aro:** não ¬¬'

**Heidi:** Edward: _Aqui, eu sei que todos dizem que a Esme é boazinha e santinha, mas fala sério ela deve pensar merda de vez em quando, então eu quero saber: qual foi a pior coisa, a coisa que você mais se arrepende de ter ouvido dela?_

**Todos:** (encaram Edward e esperam)

**Edward:** Hn, uma vez eu briguei com o Carlisle, comecinho de minha caminhada vampírica... a Esme tinha acabado de se juntar a nós, inclusive...

**Jane: **isso vai ficar divertido 8D

**Carlisle:** nããão imaaaginaaa o quantoooo 8D

**Edward: **ela chegou pra mim, com o tempo... e disse... Edward, eu adoro lavar suas cuecas, mas se tu não parar de melar elas, eu vou começar a te passar o fardo...

**Caius: **(chorando de rir)

**Jane: **(rindo) véi... você é sacana demais xDDDD

**Esme:** essa foi há muito tempo, achei que ia falar daquela da camisinha '-'

**Aro: **(rindo alto ainda) qual da camisinha 8D?

**Carlisle**: :B

**Jasper: **essa até eu assumo que foi maldosa...

**Edward:** eu não vou contar, era só uma u.u'

**Demetri:** Esme, flor dessa interminável noite, conte esse causo do acaso para nos fazer sorrir... ;D

**Aro:** ele ta melhor que você, Felix xD

**Felix:** T.T

**Demetri:** é a convivência xB

**Esme: **okay, eu conto, só porque você foi gentil ;B

**Demetri:** score \o/

**Esme:** foi uma conversa que nós tivemos um tempo depois que ele conheceu a Bella...

oOoOoOo

Como era tradicional em Forks, o tempo nublado se estendida até onde alcançava a vista, mesclando-se com as árvores verdes que formavam a paisagem da varanda da mansão dos Cullens. Sentados na parte coberta estava uma mulher, seus cabelos encaracolados desciam castanhos por suas costas, voavam levemente com o vento, seus belos olhos dourados presos no horizonte enquanto balançava-se numa cadeira de balanço de madeira. Ao seu lado, um jovem de cabelos acobreados sentava-se no chão de madeira, ouvindo o farfalhar das folhas que passavam por sua frente, planando, até finalmente alcançar o chão.

-Sabe o que fazer, filho, só evite beber sangue humano... – murmurou, a voz, embora fraca e baixa, fora ouvida com clareza pelo filho.

-Mãe, você sabe que eu não bebo mais sangue humano...

Ela riu baixinho, olhando-o de soslaio por alguns segundos.

-Claro que eu sei, Edward querido... mas é como eu te dizer 'use sempre camisinha', mesmo sabendo que você não transa...

oOoOoOo

Nem o punk da entrada conseguiu não rir dessa, inclusive Rose e Em pararam o que faziam para poderem aproveitar a história. O único que permanecia impassível era Edward.

**Marcus:** depois dessa até eu fico quieto xD

**Demetri:** caralho... com uma mãe dessa eu ninguém precisa de inimigo xP

**Jane:** Esme... quero morrer tua amiga xB

**Bella:** amor, você sabe que foi brincadeira... i.i~

**Edward:** mas precisava ter contado pra todo mundo? e.e

**Marcus:** vamos continuar xDDDD

**Deh:** Marcus: _Oie... todo mundo vive te enchendo o saco te dizendo que você é virgem, tem uma amiga minha que disse que não se importaria nem um pouco em te ajudar a mudar esse fato... topas?_

**Marcus:** se ela não for a mulher-jabuticaba, com certeza 8D

**Demetri:** a sua amiga sabe que ele já teve um relacionamento homossexual anteriormente _'-'?_

**Caius:** iiih, olha o preconceito...

**Marcus:** eu sou viado e virgem, isso é quase um paradoxo e.e'

**Aro: **não precisa fazer sentido, irmãozinho xB

**Renata:** Hey Aro, uma cantada estilo Edward agora 8D

**Aro:** fala xD

**Renata:** Você é uma droga 8D?

**Aro:** Hnnn, por que ô.o?

**Renata:** porque você me vicia ;D

**Marcus:** olha o nível das coisas que você ta mostrando pros seus leitores ¬¬'

**Deh:** eu estou te mostrando pros meus leitores, isso já é uma falha xD

**Heidi:** Alice: _Oie, agora que eu passei a amar a Gianna, queria saber o que vai acontecer com ela... Sabe, a galerinha do mal vai ficar com ela, eles vão comer ela, alguém finalmente vai "cumer" ela...? O que ira acontecer??_

**Alice:** Eu não entendi _'-'_

**Jasper:** bem vinda ao clube, mas acredito que, basicamente...

**Caius:** ela quer saber o futuro da Gianna xD

**Alice: **Eu vejo que se eu contar o que vai acontecer com ela, vou apanhar dos Volturi, então eu prefiro ficar quieta :D

**Edward:** sábia decisão xD

**Caius:** eu nem sei porque, mas eu também vou achar se ouvir xD

**Aro:** Alice, posso beijar sua mão 8D?

**Alice:** não, você vai ver o futuro da Gi x.x'

**Aro:** awn, só um beijinho xD

**Marcus:** Gi? Já ta nessa intimidade e.e?

**Caius:** eu não costumo brincar com a comida, então...

**Aro:** mentiroooso xD

**Heidi:** _DeH (sim, eu tenho mania de hH): Aqui... Por que você odeia o Edward? Deus, eu amo ele, ele é meio emo pra um vampiro, mas é tudo de bom! Sabe, romântico, sensível, toca piano, altruísta. O único defeito dele é ter casado com a Bella e parado de vir aqui no Brasil pro carnaval!_

**Jane:** bom gosto, querida, simples bom gosto xD

**Deh:** Na verdade eu tenho uma tendência a ser 'do contra'... o que todo mundo gosta eu não suporto e vice versa xD

**Jane:** podia só ter falado do bom gosto xD

**Chelsea:** mas ele é bonitinho até...

**Santiago:** Chica... Yo soy el hombre que tu pediste a diós ;D (rebola e chacoalha os maracás)

**Deh:** venhamos e convenhamos, sou muito mais um cara que me faça rir do que um que me prenda em casa quando eu quero sair com meus amigos u.u

**Demetri:** isso foi uma indireta, ouviu xD?

**Edward:** sim, eu entendi ¬¬

**Chelsea:** e um jeito simpático de dizer que você é um possessivo do caralho 8D

**Edward:** já entendi...

**Felix:** e também...

**Edward:** JÁ ENTENDI! fui ownado, ta bom u.u

**Felix:** eu só ia dizer que seu zíper ta aberto xD

**Deh:** E...

**Jane:** que bom xD

**Marcus**: tem 'e' ainda ¬¬'?

**Deh: **ele me lembra meu ex... não na aparência, mas nas qualidades/defeitos citados...

**Renata:** você sabe o que vai acontecer se seu ex ler isso xD?

**Deh:** emice '-'?

**Marcus:** tenso xD

**Felix:** pergunta pra Alice xD

**Demetri:** nah, relaxa XP

**Heidi:** Beijos e lovis forever o máfia, os vegetarianos, até os figurantes (tá, os figurantes não)

**Marcus:** viram, figurantes xD?

**Caius:** seus excluídos 8D

**Jane:** desde quando a figuração é importante xD?

**Deh: **Okay... pergunta agora da **Stella Swan Cullen**e é para a Bella: _Quem Você prefere? O Aro ou o Jacob?_

**Bella: **pergunta mais besta, claro que o Jake xD

**Aro:** porque besta, eu também sou sexy 8D

**Bella:** eh... não faz meu estilo, vovô u.u'

**Renata:** não se preocupe, Aro, a sua beleza é só pra quem sabe apreciar u.u'

**Aro:** mesmo i.i?

**Renata:** claro ;D

**Jacob:** e a minha beleza ¬¬?

**Chelsea:** essa é pra todo mundo apreciar, querido 8D

**Deh: **e moving on... **Giulia Black Cullen** agora ;D

**Heidi:** Volturis: _O Marcus não é virgem gente! Esqueceram que ele já tentou com os irmãos? :O_

**Marcus:** era o que eu dizia e.e'

**Demetri:** cara, esse não é o meio mais orgulhoso de se dizer que perdeu a virgindade xD

**Caius:** mas, digamos... se nós fizermos um trenzinho, ele seria o maquinista... então ele ainda seria virgem 8D

**Felix:** eto...

**Demetri:** em todos aqueles anos e ele não comeu ninguém ¬¬?

**Aro:** hey, isso não é da sua conta u.u

**Demetri:** não mesmo, posso dormir sem essa informação e.e'

**Chelsea:** você não dorme xB

**Demetri:** ir pra cama, comer alguém, deitar e pensar na não vida... você me entendeu xD

**Heidi:** Quil:_ Não só tem macho que gosta do Seth, ele é o meu preferido :X_

**Seth:** há, tomou 8DDDDD

**Quil:** só os Clearwater que tem fangirls e.e'

**Embry:** você está fadado a ser conhecido como pedobear/pedófilo eternamente, relaxa que não ter fangirls é melhor do que ter inimigas xD

**Seth:** btw, obrigado ;°

**Leah:** ta ficando todo dado ae... irmãozinho xD

**Quil:** isso mesmo, seu prostituto XP

**Leah:** fica quieto, só eu posso falar mal do meu irmão u.u

**Deh: **Renesmee: _Garanto a você, o Jake não ficaria com raiva se você experimentasse ficar com outros garotos, acredito que o Ed também não... Pelo menos você não ficaria fedendo tanto..._

**Jacob:** hey, eu ficaria com raiva sim, não coloque palavras na minha boca u.u

**Edward:** eh... eu prefiro que minha filha continue assim, do jeitinho que está ;D

**Bella: **agora que ela pegou raiva dos homens porque eles são tarados xD?

**Edward:** isso fez minha felicidade eterna 8D

**Bella:** e eu fiz o que ¬¬?

**Edward: **meu amor por você n.n?

**Bella:** Ed, que lindo °o°

**Marcus:** meldels, epic fail xD

**Nessie: **eu fico com outros garotos na escola... eles são meus amigos :D

**Jacob:** não é esse tipo de ficar, criança xD

**Nessie:** tem outro tipo de ficar '-'?

**Jacob: **te ensino quando tiver 16 anos, prometo 8D

**Heidi: **_Jasper: Cara, você é sempre na sua, entre 400 palavras que você e Alice trocam, 4 é sua... Sei que já esteve com vampiras como a Maria e tals, mas... Isso é só um disfarce para não revelar sua verdadeira sexualidade? E se for, aposto que já deu uns pegas no Ed, não?_

**Demetri:** a homossexualidade está impregnada no sangue vampírico...

**Ian: **(levanta com tudo) por quê? Algum problema com isso u.u?

**Demetri:** naaada, até prefiro ;D

**Ian:** então a gente conversa nos bastidores ;P

**Santiago:** tu conquistastes el coración daquele chico...

**Demetri:** rezo para que isso não seja verdade e.e'

**Marcus:** deixe ele responder agora 8D

**Jasper:** eh... sacumé, eu amo a Alice, mas infelizmente o álcool tem efeito em mim (Emmett rindo um pouco distante) e eu dei um beijo nele e.e'

**Alice:** foi engraçado assistir xD

**Edward:** é, mas eu não estava bêbado, eu fui molestado i.i~

**Caius: **olha seu tamanho, cara! Não consegue empurrar um bêbado pra longe e.e?

**Edward:** ele é maior que eu e.e'

**Caius: **(gira os olhos) -.-'

**Deh:** dear, beijos só em Rising Sun... aproveita que você é viciada e deixa uma review lá que seu pedido será atendido ;D

**Marcus: **eh, como se valesse a pena os beijos desses pseudo-pernilongos u.u'

**Santiago:** quando se ama de verdad... tudo vale a pena ;D

**Deh: **larga a mão de ser chato u.u... agora **Hollidaay'** dear e suas perguntas ;D

**Heidi:** hnnn, okay... Gianna: _Quando você virar vampira qual ser vai virar seu saco de pancada primeiro? Vale qualquer um._

**Demetri:** já te fizeram essa pergunta, mas mandavê xD

**Gianna: **eu respondi, os três folgados u.u'

**Jane: **é o primeiro, não os primeiros...

**Gianna:** Okay, o Marcus... 8D

**Marcus: **heeey ò.ó

**Felix: **conte-nos seu motivo xD

**Gianna:** ele é folgado, ele é chato e ele é virgem, deve ser punido adequadamente...

**Caius:** parece aquele filme pornô que eu peguei você assistindo aquele dia 8D

**Felix:** filme pornô tem história _'-'?_

**Marcus:** claro que tem _'-'_

**Demetri:** seu bronheiro... vamos pra próxima pergunta, please ¬¬

**Deh:** sure... e.e Leah: _Ta de TPM? Ow não tenho nada contra você e o 'tambem' podia ser interpretado de varias formas, mas você quis levar pro lado pessoal. Ai problema é seu. Agora vamos pra pergunta verdadeira. Esquece esse amor pelo Sam e fala, quem que você daria uns pega?_

**Leah:** Hn... divertido 8D

**Felix: **é meio scary, imagina se ela falar o nome do Marcus por exemplo...

**Santiago:** una bela 'mujer', pelo que vejo ;D

**Leah:** (olha pros lados) e ai James, ta afim de brincar de caçar a loba 8D?

**James:** na minha ou na tua casa :B?

**Leah:** pode ser na tua ;P

**James:** eu sou nômade, não tenho casa _'-'_

**Demetri:** e porque perguntou, otário u.u?

**James:** você não ta na conversa, cale a boca u.u'

**Sam:** me livrei dessa... xD

**Leah:** você engordou, Sam _'-'?_

**Sam: **claro que não u.u'

**Leah: **a biscoitera aí não te ajuda com os exercícios xD?

**Emily: **eu deveria? Querido, vou te ajudar nas sessões de abdominais, mas você quer uma bolachinha n.n? (estende pote)

**Sam:** só uma °¬°

**Demetri:** aí o peso extra dele xD

**Heidi:** Marcus: _Já que você ainda é virgem, você passa a vontade como? Boneca inflável? Tocando trompete igual o Edward?Assistindo filme?_

**Marcus:** primeiramente, eu não sou virgem u.u'

**Demetri:** ela não perguntou do cu e.e'

**Marcus:** vai ver quem vai perder a virgindade do cu aqui u.ú

**Caius: **sim, majoritariamente por filmes, como você pode perceber quando ele se entregou ali em cima xD

**Aro: **qualquer tentativa de negar os fatos é inútil xD

**Felix:** Jane, eu não consigo te ver mais T.T

**Santiago:** si, usted terá que apreciar mi beleza ;P

**Felix:** Jaaaaane e.e'

**Alec: **ouviu algo '-'?

**Jane: **Hn? Falou comigo .-.?

**Alec:** nada não ;B

**Deh: **Victoria: _Como você agüenta o James fissurado mais em uma presa do que em você? Tipo não rola um ciúmes básico não?_

**James:** Leah, depois me passa seu telefone ;B

**Victoria:** é... é que é algo meio comunitário, saca? Eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo é meu também? A gente reparte, depois pega de volta 8D

**Caius:** eles não são nômades, são hippies dos anos 80 e.e'

**James:** sexo, sangue e rock n roll, baby 8D

**Victória:** assim mesmo, vem cá (puxa pra um beijo)

**Demetri:** gente chata, cortando o meio do assunto u.u

**Felix:** você já se olhou no espelho u.u?

**Demetri:** olhei sim 8D

**Aro:** certas pessoas não entendem a arte da retórica xD

**Marcus:** e você entende? Apanhou pro Sócrates uma vez, lembra xB?

**Deh:** e pegando a próxima review... **Rodrigo Salvador**, o único macho que deixa review 8D

**Felix:** a.k.a. o único doido xD

**Santiago:** su madre no te ensinou a no falar mal de los otros u.u?

**Heidi:** _Edward seu broxa maldito, cadê o meu e-mail? u.u . Também não te conto o que a Bella fazia com os Quileutes na floresta._

**Edward: **relaxa, eu descobri ;D

**Quil:** sério xD? E o que era xB?

**Edward:** você sabe, estava lá, eram apenas coisas banais e supérfluas...

**Embry:** orgias são muito supérfluas, é verdade e.e

**Quil:** mas eram divertidas 8D

**Edward:** parem de mentir, seus chatos, eu sei que não é isso...

**Sam:** hnnn, na floresta...

**Edward**: parem com isso i.i

**Deh:** Seth: _você que é o único cachorro de raça ai desse bando de desordenados, me diga, se você pudesse pegar uma vampirinha, qual seria?_

**Seth:** a bella, eu não provei ainda, pode ser:X?

**Edward:** não x.x'

**Jacob:** falando em orgias na floresta, cadê a Bella?

**Aro:** punk?

**Punk:** Ô chefia, ela disse que foi ao banheiro...

**Marcus: **ela é uma vampira, não usa o banheiro ¬¬

**Punk:** não é minha função perguntar o que ela foi fazer lá u.u

**Seth:** okay, sério agora... Acho que a Jane, ela é gostosinha... a Tanya quem sabe, eu curto loiras...

**Marcus:** espertinho 8D

**Santiago**: usted prefere las chicas loiras también?

**Caius:** ele não prefere nada xD

**Demetri**: issae, virgens não tem opinião u.u'

**Marcus:** como se você não tivesse sido virgem um dia... nasceu descabaçado, foi xD?

**Demetri:** eu não, mas o Ed ali deve ter nascido sem as pregas do cu 8D

**Edward:** hey, que intimidade é essa u.u?

**Heidi:** _Emmet, qual a sensação de perder no braço de ferro para uma mulher? HAHAHAHA, se tu não guenta nem com a Bella, aposto que a Rosalie está usando um estepe para completar o apetite dela..._

**Emmett**: nós não ficamos jogando quedas de braço, nós transamos ¬¬

**Rosalie:** é difícil manter dois, então eu fico só com esse mesmo '-'

**Felix:** pra você u.u?

**Rosalie:** cala aboca, você nem a Jane pegou u.u

**Jane:** o que eu fui parar no assunto, to quieta no meu canto u.u

**Aro:** talvez seja esse o problema, entrosa ae Jay ;P

**Jane:** qual o assunto xD?

**Demetri:** o Emmett perdendo a queda de braço pra chave de cadeia u.u'

**Edward:** para da falar da minha mulher assim ç-ç

**Carlisle:** fooooiii ooo meelhooor queee vocêeee conseguiiiiu fiiilhooo...

**Esme:** claro, nós te perdoamos... eu achei que você fosse gay anyway n.n

**Jasper:** reconsidere a guria com pés de pato, ela era bonita xD

**Marcus:** e duvido que ela tenha passado na mão de algum dos fedidos ae xB

**Deh:** Felix, essas são para você... (passa o papel)

**Felix:** (lendo) hn... (sorri) Jane, você tem uma colher 8D?

**Jane:** tenho, porque _'-'?_ (mexendo o sangue na taça com uma colher de prata)

**Felix:** e o que eu faço agora ¬¬?

**Jane:** vai querer a colher e.e?

**Felix:** não, obrigado u.u'

**Jane:** então perguntou pra que u.ú?

**Felix:** tem gelo aqui e.e?

**Gianna:** ta achando que aqui é bar, colega ¬¬?

**Heidi:** _And last, but not least, Se eu não for bem tratado nessa fic vou parar de deixar reviews ¬¬. Único homem por aqui e vocês ainda me tratam mal, odeio vocês._

**Marcus:** awn, que dozinha xD

**Jane:** e o que você quer que a gente faça xD?

**Alice:** pague um boquete pra ele, acho que vai ficar feliz xD

**Alec:** shut up, ela tem dono u.u'

**Jasper:** você é irmão dela, cara, isso é problemático i.i'

**Felix:** OBRIGADO u.u'

**Jasper:** de nada 8D

**Heidi:** _PS: Giana, se tá precisando de rola, pqp, vai ser chata assim lá no inferno._

**Gianna:** vou ser chata na tua casa e com minha cinta se você não calar a boca u.u'

**Aro:** o cara acabou de falar pra não tratar mal ele e deixam ele falar com a Gianna ¬¬?

**Gianna:** quer ser tratado bem, seja bem educado, principalmente comigo u.u'

**Caius:** okay, deixem o guri em paz, volte sempre :D

**D****eh:** eto... õ.o... **N. Rathbone** de novo… well, sem problemas 8D

**Marcus:** por que sem problemas ¬¬?

**Deh:** quantas reviews quiser, desde que não ultrapasse cinco perguntas xD

**Heidi:** _Emmett: eu sei que isso daí que você diz que é músculo é pura banha ou é tudo bomba... então eu queria saber, como você fica musculoso sendo que medicamentos e etc não funcionam com você?_

**Emmett:** eu... faço exercícios constantemente e.e'

**Jasper:** sexo com a rose não conta como exercícios...

**Emmett:** você já comeu ela pra saber se conta ou não ¬¬?

**Jasper:** você quer mesmo saber 8D?

**Emmett:** melhor não, a ignorância é tão quentinha... .-.

**Caius:** deve ser por isso que você tem essa barriguinha de chops, Marcus xD

**Marcus:** tem uma Rose ai no seu bolso pra me arrumar u.u?

**Caius:** tem um vaso cheio delas lá na entrada, vá lá e pegue uma 8D

**Aro:** essa não foi sua melhor piada, buddy u.u'

**Deh:** todo mundo: _Por que vocês acham que o Jasper é emo? Ele não é emo, ele apenas é mais emotivo que vocês, tem mais sentimentos, seus sem compaixão i.i_

**Jasper:** 8D

**Caius:** eu acho o Edward mais emo que ele '-'

**Edward:** oh, agora vem parar em mim de novo ¬¬'

**Marcus:** vai chorar porque a Bella ta dando pra alguém no banheiro xD?

**Demetri:** ele é emo, mas ele é mais macho que o Ed ali xD

**Edward:** qual é a da intimidade? Nem te conheço u.u'

**Demetri:** quer conhecer ;D?

**Santiago:** tu gustas un... troca-troca, si?

**Demetri:** não, curto só ser o que manda xD

**Santiago:** uh... usted es mui estranõ x.x'

**Demetri:** o cara que nem apareceu nos livros ta me chamando de estranho ¬¬'

**Felix:** ele me chamou pro bar '-'

**Heidi:** Leah: _Garota, sou sua fã! :D Dessa vez, faça as pessoas aqui felizes, bata no Sam ;)_

**Leah:** awn, não posso ignorar os pedidos desses leitores tão calorosos... (estica o braço e dá um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Sam, que foi empurrado pra frente) tem mais de onde veio esse u.u'

**Sam:** mamãe ensinou que é feio bater em mulher, mamãe ensinou que é feio bater em mulher...

**Chelsea:** mamãe não te ensinou que é feio trair não u.u?

**Sam:** eu não tive culpa i.i'

**Renata:** e mesmo assim passou o rodo na prima da namorada... que feio u.u'

**Leah:** isso mesmo 8D (dá outro cola no Sam)

**Sam:** heeeey ò.ó

**Leah:** fica na tua, cheater u.u'

**Quil:** ela é mais macho que ti, véi e.e'

**Embry:** olha com quem que você foi se envolver...

**Leah:** é que ele gosta de ficar por baixo xD

**Embry:** é por isso que o cabelo dele ficava todo levantado 8D?

**Leah:** é, eu fazia todo o serviço xB

**Marcus:** isso aqui vai virar pornô logo logo...

**Caius:** sempre tem um punheteiro pra falar u.u'

**Deh:** Jasper: _Jazz, eu sei como você se sente, me chamam de emo também u_u' Apenas não ligue pra eles, eles não te amam , nem a Alice te ama, porque se ela amasse ela não te chamaria de emo! Só lembre de quando te chamarem de emo, tem alguém aqui que te ama e que pode de ajudar a qualquer momento!_

**Jasper:** obrigado querida, quando a Alice morrer, pode ter certeza que eu irei te procurar ;B

**Felix:** cara, vampiros não morrem '-'

**Santiago:** usted es burro ¬¬?

**Demetri:** foi ofendido pelo extra, eu não deixava xD

**Renata:** e ele vai fazer o que? Implorar por perdão xB?

**Demetri:** ah, é do Felix que estamos falando xB

**Felix:** não gostei do tom de vocês u.u'

**Renata:** pegael 8D

**Demetri:** issae, pega ela xD

**Embry:** alguém sabe se o próximo horário da Bella ta livre .-.?

**Sam:** cara, você tem mulher u.u'

**Embry:** eu sei, só to afim de zoar o chato ali atrás 8D

**Sam:** quer ajuda 8D?

**Deh:** obrigada pelas reviews, dear, agora vamos continuar com **Loow-chan** 8D

**Heidi:** _Felix, você não desiste nunca da Jane?_

**Felix:** e-

**Santiago:** si, este chico teine orgulho, tem honra! Irá conocer chicas gostosas hoy 8D

**Renata:** cara,estamos falando da mesma pessoa e.e?

**Jane:** quem transformou esse idiota ¬¬?

**Alec:** eu não fui e.e'

**Jane:** ninguém vai assumir a cagada agora, né xD

**Felix:** mas é que eu a-

**Santiago:** (sacudindo) orgulhe o que usted carrega entre tu piernas! Seja um hombre u.u'

**Renata:** eh... não, não estamos falando da mesma pessoa e.e'

**Demetri:** vamos cara! Mostre que você é macho u.u'

**Jane:** issae, mostre que você é homem de verdade xD

**Felix:** Jane, minha flor de felicidade °¬°

**Santiago:** usted precisa de muy tequila...

**Deh:** _Jake, na moral, como você conseguiu se apaixonar pela Bella? Você não faz o tipo do rapaz acomodado e passível (considere isso um elogio) e deve ter sido um porre com a Bella. Edward, nem vou te perguntar a mesma coisa pq eu sei que você é o contrário do Jake, passível e acomodado. Talvez não na cama, mas isso não vem ao caso._

**Jacob:** você não escolhe por quem se apaixona...

**Leah: **vai vir com a mesma desculpa do idiota aqui ¬¬? (mais um cola no Sam)

**Sam: **agora chega, né ¬¬'

**Leah: **sorry, foi pedido de fangirl, não posso não obedecer ;P

**Sam: **mandem-na pular de uma ponte ¬¬'

**Edward: **véi... alguém lá encima não gosta de mim x.x'

**Marcus: **e aqui embaixo ninguém te curte, então você ta bem 8D

**Jacob: **eh, ainda mais com ela depressiva chorando por um certo sanguessuga por todos os lados, não era muito agradável... passar o final de semana com a minha tia-avó no hospital foi mais divertido xD

**Demetri: **o que vocês faziam no hospital e.e?

**Jacob: **a gente jogava poker '-'

**Demetri: **hey, me chama na próxima 8D

**Jacob: **minha tia avó morreu .-.

**Demetri: **com que freqüência seu pai vai ao hospital 8D?

**Jacob: **meu pai não gosta de vampiros e.e...

**Demetri: **noite do poker em Volterra? Santiago vai nos levar num barzinho essa noite, topa 8D?

**Jacob: **to dentro xD

**Chelsea: **porque aqui todo mundo se dá bem e.e?

**Alec: **deve ter cocaína no ar .-.

**Heidi: **Deh_: como está seus nervos com toda essa galera pira aí?_

**Deh: **ainda ta tranqüilo, sabe... é engraçado 8D

**Marcus: **e você se sente em casa né xD

**Demetri: **no meio desse antro de malucos e.e?

**Felix: **nem vem, aqui é bom 8D

**Caius: **desconsiderem a opinião dele u.u

**Marcus: **mas é bom x.x'

**Caius: **e a do virgem também xD

**Aro: **irmãozinho, toma mais um copo de sangue 8D

**Caius: **nhamy 8D

**Aro: **gosta daqui xB?

**Caius: **adoooro xD

**Deh: **Nessie, _é ruim ter um pai que lê pensamentos? Se você quiser pensar algo... assim... envolvendo o Jake, deve ser muito constrangedor né._

**Nessie: **constrangedor .-.?

**Jacob: **ela é só uma criança, guria xD

**Edward: **e se deus quiser, vai continuar assim por muito tempo xB

**Marcus: **ele não ta muito do seu lado não, melhor não ficar fazendo pedidos...

**Nessie: **eu gosto do Jake, ele é gostoso... :3 (abraça)

**Chelsea: **eu também acho, criança, mas não acredito que seja do mesmo jeito que você...

**Jacob:** eu espero que seja xD

**Felix:** seu pedobear e.e'

**Quil:** suspeitei desde o princípio...

**Renata:** você podia praticamente ler a mente dele xD

**Heidi:** a Bella não está aqui, então eu vou pular essa pergunta, qualquer coisa mande de novo dear_... Giana: como se sente rodeada de vampiros tão perfeitos? Acho que o fato de você desmaiar constantemente já me dá uma dica boa._

**Gianna:** perfeitos de bonitos ou de bem educados? Porque eles são uns belos folgados u.u'

**Aro:** a Gianna bem educada como sempre ¬¬'

_**Jane:**_ você que escolheu ela... e aposto que foi você que escolheu o mexicano doidão aqui e.e'

_**Santiago:**_ arriba (chacoalha maracás)

_**Gianna:**_ é agradável... se eles não fossem tão folgados xD

_**Marcus:**_ okay, traga nossa próxima rodada 8D

_**Deh:**_ _Aro, Caius e Marcus, sem querer ser tiete, mas eu AMO vocês. E __Emmett e Rosalie, vocês quebraram CASAS mesmo?_

**Aro:** obrigado, linda mulher, você com certeza alegra o dia de alguém ;B

**Caius:** você é muito chato xD

**Aro:** também te amo, irmãozinho ¬¬'

**Demetri:** oh god ¬¬'

**Emmett:** só de vez em quando… não tenho culpa que elas são tão frágeis :X

**Rosalie:** assim como o sofá ali da entrada n.n'

**Alec:** você destruiu o sofá da Gianna?

**Jane:** uuuhhh 8D

**Renata:** alguém aceita uma pipoquinha com sangue pra assistir o escândalo 8D?

**Leah:** ela curte muito o sofá xD?

**Chelsea:** é tipo de estimação...

**Leah:** ah sim (mais um cola no Sam)

**Sam:** o que eu fiz dessa fez ¬¬?

**Leah:** só pra não perder o costume 8D

**Heidi:** Pra Galera: _vocês acham bom ou ruim a Saga Twlight ter virado modinha? Sinceramente, isso é ridículo._

**Quil:** eu acho bom, tenho mais fangirls 8D

**Marcus:** eh... well, não é muito agradável :X

**Caius:** é péssimo, na verdade...

**Aro:** muita gente virou emo pra poder seguir modinha... se eles gostam mesmo, vão continuar gostando, senão, foi só fase ;B

**Jane:** falou bonito 8D

**Demetri:** simples, prático e verdadeiro, bem isso xB

**Jasper:** eu aceito todas as fangirls, de modinha ou não 8D

**Marcus:** Helga Hufflepuff, você por aqui 8D?

**Deh:** vamos andando... que já deu 22 páginas, tô com dó de quem for betar isso aqui xD **Tete-Glauciele** irá fazer suas perguntas agora 8D

**Heidi**_**:**__ Edward: Porque você dispensou a Tanya? Foi porque ela é bem mais experiente e que você e ficou com medo?_

**Caius:** há! E a verdade é revelada 8D

**Edward:** não... eu não curto succubus _'-'_

**Santiago:** yo posso jurar que há um inccubus dentro de ti ;P

**Marcus:** depois eu que sou o punheteiro e.e'

**Caius:** você é o punheteiro... eles são tarados xD

**Deh:** _Tanya: Por que você é tão atirada?_

**Tanya:** eu não sou atirada e.e'

**Demetri:** é verdade, não te vejo falando nada que nem os outros vegetarianos chatos x.x'

**Kate:** deve ser por causa daquele acontecimento em midnight Sun xD

**Tanya:** o Edward aparece na tua frente, duvido que você não vá no mínimo, pular nele ¬¬'

**Chelsea:** isso é verdade x.x'

**Felix:** agora eu fiquei com dó do seu sósia fedido, o Robert xB

**Edward:** o cara é rico e remenda as próprias roupas ¬¬ que vergonha :X

**Heidi:** Leah: _por que você não manda o Sam e o Jake pro inferno e arranja alguém de verdade pra dar uns amassos?_

**Leah:** estou a procura 8D

**Sam:** (se abaixa)

**Leah:** ta doido e.e?

**Sam:** você não vai me bater u.u? (levanta devagar)

**Leah:** claro que vou 8D (da outro cola)

**Santiago:** chica, gostaria de nos acompanhar a una fiesta a noite ;B?

**Leah:** opa, to dentro 8D

**Chelsea:** você é bom mesmo… não vou te apresentar ao Afton u.u

**Deh:** eu vou pular as perguntas da Bella que não está aqui... tem alguém bom no banheiro com ela ein _'-'_

**Jane:** alguém traz ela aqui please x.x'

**Felix:** eu vou, meu amor °¬°

**Chelsea:** você não pode entrar no banheiro feminino xD

**Felix:** T.T

**Jane:** Gianna 8D

**Gianna:** fala, cambada de folgado u.u'

**Aro:** poderia ir buscar a Bella lá no banheiro e trazê-la para cá? Adoraríamos apreciar sua presença conosco ;P

**Gianna:** to indo, to indo u.u'

**Aro:** problema resolvido 8D

**Deh:** _Edward: se a Bells continuar sem te defender e ficar te dando ordens vem pra cá que eu cuido melhor de você!_

**Edward:** eu amo a Bella, ela é perfeita i.i

**Caius:** é o que ele fala os quatro malditos livros...

**Edward:** eu sou um assassino, um pecador, não mereço o amor dela... T.T

**Caius:** de novo ¬¬'

**Marcus:** como vocês agüentaram o mesmo chororô por quatro livros, fangirls '-'?

**Aro:** deve ter sido por isso que o midnight Sun não foi lançado 8D

**Sam:** hey, alguém assistiu o filme 'twilight' 8D?

Risadas gerais da alcatéia inteira.

**Embry:** (levanta) oh, Bella, como você pode achar isso bonito? (cabeça pende levemente para trás com as costas da mão na testa) é a pele de um pecador, de um assassino... oh (passa a mão pelo rosto, mais risos do Wolf pack)

**Edward:** eu não fiz isso não ò.ó

**Quil:** quer encarar 8D?

**Edward:** eu...

Wolf Pack inteiro, ocupando a primeira fila e parte da segunda, viram-se para trás, encarando o único Cullen em pé.

**Edward:** eu to de boa ;B

**Heidi:** Vou pular a parte dos beijos que é só em Rising Sun e... olha só essa: _Marcus continua sendo um dos meu Volturi favorito!_

**Marcus:** há, eu sou foda ;P Obrigado dear ;°

**Deh**: ela betou a fic, agradecimento especial pra ela u.u'

**Edward**: sinta-se beijada ;°

**Deh**: aproveita que a Bells não ta aqui 8D

**Edward**: dou uma passada na sua casa depois ;P

**Demetri**: fica com ele... ninguém vai sentir falta xD

**Marcus**: é verdade, nos livramos de um problema 8D

**Deh:** eto... **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** now õ.o

**Heidi:** jogo rápido, bate bola xD _Leah: você já teve a sua impressão?_

**Leah:** não 8D

**Sam:** enquanto isso ela fica batendo em mim ¬¬'

**Leah:** verdade (acerta um cola nele)

**Deh:** Jake: como é desejar mãe e filha?

**Jacob:** Agradável, sempre se tem uma segunda opção 8D

**Edward:** a Bella não está mais disponível u.ú

**Felix:** falando nisso, ela não voltou do banheiro com a Gianna e.e'

**Marcus:** carai, o negócio deve estar bom lá xD

**Heidi:** _Marcus e Caius: por que vamos não destronam o Aro e passam a mandar xD?_

**Caius:** eu já tenho minha mulher pra cuidar, é preocupação demais x.x'

**Marcus:** ah não, dá muito trabalho :X

**Aro:** vocês são muito folgados véi ¬¬

**Deh**_**:**__ Aro: por que gosta de mandar?_

**Aro:** opa, minha vez 8D

**Jane:** só responde ¬¬'

**Aro:** eu gosto de ficar por cima ;P

**Demetri:** oh god ¬¬'

**Heidi:** _Por que não transforma a Gianna em vampira? (vampiros são tão legais *-* até mesmo os vegetarianos)_

**Marcus:** é difícil treinar bons serviçais...

**Caius:** bom? Ela só reclama da gente e.e'

**Aro:** mas faz todo o serviço direitinho...

**Caius:** reclamando! X.x' Gente chaaata u.u'

**Felix:** cara, a suruba deve estar boa lá ein e.e'

**Demetri:** eu acho que vou ver... (levanta da cadeira)

**Caius:** pode sentar u.u

**Demetri:** awn D:

**Caius:** e não, vegetarianos não são legais ¬¬

**Deh**_**:**__ Carlisle: por que transformou a Esme em vampira?_

**Carlisle:** pooooorqueeeeeee...

**Heidi:** tempo esgotado, próxima pergunta :D

**Carlisle:** i.i~

**Heidi:** _Edward: nenhuma mulher exerceu um pouco do seu fascínio antes de conhecer a Bella?_

**Edward:** eu não entendi sua pergunta .-.

**Felix:** certas pessoas não foram abençoados com a inteligência...

**Chelsea:** esses são os bonitos ¬¬?

**Renata:** se estamos falando do Felix... sim xD

**Edward:** mas a Bella é linda, perfeita, maravilhosa, minha °¬°

**Caius:** falou isso os quatro livros inteiros...

**Edward:** e eu sou um assassino, um pecador, eu não a mereço ç-ç

**Caius:** de novo ¬¬'

**Sam:** hey, voltemos ao assnto do filme de 'Twilight' 8D

**Quil:** Bella, fuja de mim... não, não fuja de mim, eu te amo, mas assim eu vou te matar, fuja de mim x.x'

Wolf Pack explode em risos.

**Edward:** heeeey ò.ó (levanta) eu…

**Sam:** algum problema ¬¬?

Wolf pack encara o vampiro.

**Edward:** eu to com calor '-'

**Deh:** _Todos: Por que o Seth é sempre o saco de pancadas?_

**Quil:** alguém tem que ser xD

**Leah:** eu uso o Sam (aproveita e dá três colas de uma vez) 8D

**Seth:** posso te usar de saco de pancadas também 8D?

**Sam:** não u.u'

**Leah:** eu deixo de vez em quando xD

**Seth:** valeu xD

**Deh:** e continuando... **sora-nee** agora :B

**Bella:** oi gente, demorei n.n? (sendo carregada pela Gianna, os cabelos completamente bagunçados)

**Edward:** meu amor, eu não agüentaria ficar um segundo a mais longe de ti °¬°

**Bella:** você é tão perfeito Edward °¬°

**Marcus:** por favor algo que não tenha acontecido em todos os livros ¬¬?

**Deh:** sim, as perguntas ¬¬

**Heidi:** _valendo um biscoito mabel sabor sangue!;3 Edward: você andou fazendo ponta em Harry potter? Jacob: e você em sharkboy?_

**Caius:** o que é um biscoito Mabel '-'?

**Aro:** não é da minha época viu xD

**Demetri:** o dilúvio foi na tua época ¬¬

**Edward:** Bella, meu amor, o que você estava fazendo e.e?

**Bella:** conversando com o porteiro n.n'

**Edward:** você é tão gentil, e amorosa, e perfeita °¬°

**Jacob:** etooo õ.o Well, a gente tem que ganhar dinheiro de alguma maneira xD

**Marcus:** fazendo filme de super-herói bizarro ¬¬?

**Jacob:** quer me dar um emprego u.u?

**Marcus:** não ¬¬

**Jacob:** então cala a boca ¬¬'

**Jasper:** (dando uma cotovelada no irmão) Edward, sua vez de responder a pergunta x.x'

**Edward:** ah sim, é que eu adoro ficar horas olhando pra Bella, ela é tão linda...

**Jane:** for god's sake, responde LOGO è.é

**Edward:** eu tava entediado, a eternidade é muito chata x.x'

**Caius:** sendo virgem, claro que é u.u'

**Aro:** ele não ganhou do nosso irmão x.x'

**Marcus:** eu não sou virgem ¬¬'

**Deh:** _Edward: o que você andou fazendo no Brasil enquanto estava longe da Bella? seja sincero!ò.ô/_

**Edward:** eu apenas persegui a Victoria e...

**Aro:** choramingou pelos cantos xD

**Chelsea:** ela mandou você ser sincero xD

**Edward:** Bella é minha vida, eu não faria nada que...

**Jane:** sinceridade è.é

**Edward:** okay, eu fui a uma ou duas festinhas x.x'

**Renata:** sabia, safadeeeenho xB

**Deh:** hn... continuando... **Megan** agora :B

**Heidi:** _Carlisle: Eu tenho o remédio para parar de ser lerdo!Se chama Acromenatorlerdezanuncamais! õ/ É só beber o vidro inteiro antes de ir comer um veado e sua lerdeza mental parará! O preço é um beijo no Jacob u-u_

**Carlisle:** e.e'

**Esme:** eu já consigo o efeito desejado com energético e sangue de rato, não preciso ver meu marido beijando outros caras e.e'

**Carlisle:** :D

**Jacob:** e quem disse que eu ia deixar ele me beijar ¬¬?

**Alice:** você não teria outra opção 8D

**Jacob:** ill, no momento que ele viesse pra cima de mim eu já estava no Alabama e.e'

**Demetri:** olha só o que vocês fizeram com as fangirls, elas agora gostam de yaoi também xD

**Aro:** não era você quem queria comer o Edward?

**Demetri:** okay, okay xD

**Deh:** agora a **Ash Calheiros** que deixou apenas um comentário, obrigada dear n.n'

**Heidi:** então pegue a próxima x.x'

**Deh:** eu sei, **Mari Platt** agora :B

**Heidi:** _Deh: Amei a ideia da fic, muito esperta *-* Vou até ler Rising Sun depois de tanto merchan aosihaio (Viu, funciona ;D)_

**Deh:** funciona °o° vamos lá, merchan pra Risin /o/

**Marcus:** mais do que você já fez colocando os personagens aqui ¬¬?

**Deh:** mais ò.ó

**Caius:** leiam Rising Sun '-'

**Jacob:** eu apareço ;P (rebola)

**Punk:** e eu também, sacou? Dá uma passada lá 8D

**Ian:** (rindo baixinho) Edward, quer dar uma passada na minha casa pra estudar ;D?

**Edward:** to meio ocupado x.x'

**Ian:** a noite, pode ser depois da meia noite se quiser ;D

**Santiago:** arrrriba /o/

**Deh:** _Carlisle: Você é meu personagem predileto, go Team Carlisle! Maas assim... você às vezes não tinha vontade de bater no seu filho quando ele ficava resmungando e chorando por causa da Bella? -.-_

**Carlisle:** muuuuiiitaaaaa, eraaa mmuuuiiitooo chhaaaatoooo e.e'

**Esme:** era realmente um saco, ele merecia umas cortadas xD

**Marcus:** tipo aquela que você o acusou de ser virgem xD?

**Esme:** exato, quer uma também ¬¬?

**Marcus:** não, to bem n.n'

**Deh:** issae, GO team Carlisle ;D

**Rosalie:** (sentando-se na cadeira arrumando os cabelos) todo mundo tinha vontade de dar uns tapas nele pra aprender a não ser otário ¬¬'

**Emmett:** comer o cu dele...

**Demetri:** ele não me conhecia nessa época né, que chato :X

**Jasper:** resumindo, era um porre ficar perto dele xB

**Edward:** vocês nunca falaram isso pra mim, disseram que tava tudo bem x.x'

**Alice:** eu sabia que você ia choramingar de novo ¬¬'

**Edward:** entrou um cisco no meu olho i.i

**Heidi:** _Aro: Tio, se Marcus pegou tua irmã antes de você matá-la, por que ele é virgem? :o_

**Marcus:** eu peguei alguém _'-'?_

**Aro:** eu matei minha irmã e.e?

**Caius:** vocês são desinformados ein xB

**Demetri:** saca aquela sorte daquele site de relacionamentos? Todos ganham presentes, mas nem todos abrem o pacote...

**Felix:** isso significa não... formalizar a relação x.x?

**Marcus:** significa matar a única mulher que eu consegui fazer alguma coisa com ¬¬?

**Aro:** era minha irmã, poxa D:

**Santiago:** o que ele quer dizer é que... nem siempre se chega nos finalmentes com la chiquita ;B

**Jane:** ele não comeu ela, pronto xD

**Alec:** adoro sua simplicidade xB

**Felix:** Jane °¬°

**Santiago:** orgulho, amor próprio, hombre x.x'

**Deh:** Esme_: Esme *-* Você não fica preocupada com as enfermeiras safadenhas em cima do perfeito Carlisle, não? :D_

**Esme:** meu amor é muito lerdo pra reparar, né?

**Carlisle:** hn?

**Esme:** viu 8D?

**Alice:** anyway, eu posso contar a ela se vir alguma coisa e ela vai pro hospital antes que o Carlisle entenda 8D

**Emmett:** demora mesmo, então anyway, ela chegaria antes a pé xD

**Edward:** papai não ousaria fazer algo a mamãe, ele é íntegro e forte e...

**Jane:** cale a boca è.é

**Quil:** obrigado u.u'

**Leah:** ah! Esqueci uma coisa xD

**Seth:** onde õ.o?

**Leah:** onde não, o que xD (dá um cola em Sam) ufa, lembrei xB

**Sam:** calma, respira...

**Heidi:** _Edward: Por que você é tão chato em BD?_

**Edward:** eu sou responsável u.u'

**Aro:** cara, eu tinha uma irmã e.e?

**Caius:** sim, antes de você matar a coitada xB

**Jasper:** você é chato, nem vem xD

**Edward:** responsável e.e'

**Alice:** chaaaatoooo xD

**Edward:** você fugiu da gente e.e'

**Alice:** e salvei todo mundo no final, me deve uma u.u'

**Deh:** _Rosalie: Outra personagem predileta, fale sinceramente, quem você acredita que também falha nos testes de força de vontade, tirando o Edward porque nós já entendemos que ele falha :D_

**Rosalie:** obrigada querida, eu acredito que os virgens são mais suscetíveis a isso, então quem sabe o Marcus n.n'

**Caius:** foi por isso que você não 'abriu o pacote' 8D?

**Aro:** cara, você broxou com minha irmã... eu devia ter te matado x.x

**Edward:** deveria mesmo xB

**Aro:** eu devia ter te matado também por perturbar a paz de Volterra e usar maquiagem no abdômen u.u

**Jacob:** isso mesmo xD

**Deh:** isso ae, mate o Marcus u.u'

**Aro:** rango, a sua opinião não conta ;B

**Deh:** vai ter volta ¬¬'

**Heidi:** pega a review xD

**Gianna:** trabalhe você também xD **Mari. Piccoli**, obrigada pela review \o/ e... uma pergunta extra da _Thamy-san_ n.n'

**Heidi:** que pergunta '-'?

**Deh:** Jane:_ você é macumbeira?_

**Jane:** não, claro que não e.e'

**Falix:** Jane é perfeita °¬°

**Caius:** ó cópia paraguaia do Ed, sai daqui ¬¬

**Edward:** qual é a da intimidade comigo e.e?

**Demetri:** pega nóis xD

**Marcus:** acabou °¬°?

**Heidi:** sim, acabou (respira aliviada)

**Alec:** finalmente /o/

**Marcus:** ufa, agora vou aproveitar minha manhã sem uma mulher, já que o irmão dela A MATOU ¬¬'

**Aro:** olha aqui... (campainha tocando) e.e?

**Deh:** babaca u.u'

**Caius:** boa xD

**Jane:** últimas considerações alguém?

**Edward:** vocês são maus comigo i.i

**Jane:** alguém n.n? não, okay, continuando...

**Deh:** agradeço a N-san, Blank-san, Alice-san, Marydf-san, cacau-san, Bellah-san, Malu-san, Oraculo-san, Tete-san, Raissa-san, Stella-san, Giulia-san, Hollidaay'-san, Rodrigo-san, Loow-chan, K-chan, sora-nee-san, Megan-san, Ash-san, Mari-san e outra Mari-san pelas reviews, nossa quanta gente /o/

**Marcus**: nem eu acredito xD

**Caius:** você sabe que nós somos bem sucedidos 8D

**Aro:** você que sempre vive dizendo isso xD

**Deh:** E por ter me oferecido ajuda em especial a Malu-san, Elise-san, Giullia san(me manda seu msn pra gente se falar, já que você não tem conta xD) e Thamy-san e... **Tete**-san pela betagem, hands down /o/ Se mais alguém me ofereceu ajuda e eu não sei, avisa que eu agradeço no próximo cap \o/ Fui só vendo pelas reviews xB

**Aro:** e... merchan /o/

**Caius:** galera, como sempre, leiam Rising Sun e deixem reviews ;P

**Heidi**: Rising Sun \o/

**Felix:** Jane °¬°

**Santiago:** yo no apareço em Rising Sun, mas apareçam lá... quem sabe yo no apareço no máfia ;P

**Edward:** em Rising Sun eu sou bem tratado, deixem reviews lá i.i~

**Jane:** awn, tadinha da criança... pedindo review agora xD

**Demetri:** deixem reviews aqui /o/

**Chelsea:** isso mesmo, reviews ;P

**Deh:** hoje quem pede reviews é o Siobhan e a Victoria diva ;D

**Siobhan:** (levanta meio sem jeito) ahan, então, deixem reviews ae 8D

**Victoria:** sim, reviews ;D

**Nessie:** o que são reviews, Jake? n.n?

**Jacob:** te explico quando você tiver 16 xD

**Edward:** isso nem é pornô ¬¬

**Jacob:** é que eu to com preguiça _'-'_

**Heidi**: reeeviiieewwssss galera ;D

**Caius:** reviews 8D

**Aro:** reviews ;P

**Santiago:** deixem reviews e… usted gostaria de ir com nosotros para la fiesta 8D?

**Deh:** festa? To dentro já xD

**Santiago:** então termina logo e vamos ;P

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	6. Caminhando

**Disclaimer: **Jasper e Emmett conversando no sofá.

**Emmett**: o que você acha da sua mulher poder prever o futuro?

**Jasper**: eu acho legal, porque _'-'_?

**Alice**: omg, Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a Meyer _'-'_

**Emmett**: Colombo, você por aqui :D?

**Jasper**: okay, nem tão legal assim :X

**Notas iniciais**: Galerinha, está ficando inviável escrever o máfia já com tantas perguntas. Então, mais uma vez, eu venho aqui limitar as perguntas para **três** por reviewer. Sério, eu ando recebendo mais de vinte reviews (não que eu esteja reclamando... 8D) e não tenho tempo suficiente pra escrever. E, pelo fato de eu ter recebido uma review só com comentários, também limito os comentários a até **três**, também por reviewer.  
É chato, mas assim eu consigo postar o máfia sem tanta demora xB

**2)** Agora com as fotos dos Volturi liberadas, alguém gostaria de fazer capa para a fic n.n? A melhor (ou todas xD) será exibida no meu profile junto com a minha, pra fazer propaganda pra fic 8D  
Pra quem se interessar, por favor usem o padrão 800x600, coloquem meus créditos como autora da fic e os seus, como autor(a) da capa n.n  
Sintam-se a vontade para mandar links no meu Orkut ou twitter n.n

**3)** Pros otakus de plantão (principalmente) eu fiz uma enqunete no meu profile pra ver qual fic longa eu devo escrever depois que Rising Sun tiver terminado... Por favor votem °o°  
Quem for Twilighter pode votar também xD

**EDIT**: Okay galera, o negócio já foi pro lado pessoal demais por aqui. É o seguinte, a **Meyer **deu duro pra dar vida a esses personagens, e **eu também**. Não é a **DehSpieller** que não vai com a cara de vocês, aliás, eu **adoro todo mundo**, cada reviewer daqui.  
O fato é: se vocês tratarem os personagens **mal**, eles vão te tratar **da mesma maneira**. Trate-os bem e eles te tratarão **bem** também /o\  
Afinal, **eu também** já levei ownada/tirada dos personagens quando os tratei mal xD  
Eu tento o máximo fazer o máfia pensando no que **pessoas** fariam se recebessem tais perguntas ou tais comentários, então por favor, vejam-nos como **pessoas**, não pequenos pedacinhos de times new roman de plasma na sua tela, okay n.n?  
**Novamente**: A **Deh aqui não odeia ninguém**, então por favor não levem para o lado pessoal x.x'  
(Repetirei essa nota no próximo capítulo :X)

Chega de papo, vamos pra fic 8D

_Capítulo 6 – Caminhando para o final_

**Deh**: bem vindos de volta a mais um Máfia Volturi Entrevista, galerinha do mal :D

**Caius**: sim, ficarei me sentindo bem quisto quando chegar o rango xD

**Demetri**: a fic tem capa agora 8D

**Heidi**: é, e eu não apareci ¬¬

**Deh**: o que eu disse em Rising u.u?

**Heidi**: editasse, caralho, a cara da Gianna ta lá ò.ó

**Chelsea**: TPM girl xD

**Renata**: eu não to lá e não to reclamando u.u'

**Heidi**: você só vai aparecer em breaking dawn, eu já to ai em new moon u.u'

**Aro**: e deslumbrará nossos olhos, Renata querida ;P

**Heidi**: cala a boca ò.ó

**Jane**: Heidi tocando o maior terror, gostei de ver 8D

**Santiago**: chiquita, yo tengo uma foto de usted em mi corazón ;D

**Chelsea**: venhamos e convenhamos, ele é mui charmoso xD

**Felix**: e adooora ver circo pegar fogo, né Jane amor °o°?

**Jane**: só de vez em quando ;P

**Marcus**: que tal começar o trabalho xB?

**Caius**: quer vazar logo de novo e.e?

**Marcus**: tenho mais o que fazer da vida u.u

**Aro**: jogar RPG não é algo que um homem na sua idade deveria se orgulhar de fazer xB

**Chelsea**: e como foi a festa, galera 8D?

**Santiago**: repare o estado das chicas ali xD

**Leah**: você é um traste, seu viado e.e

**Embry**: eu não te fiz nada :X

**Sam**: lol fag 8D

**Deh**: eu to bem, nem vem u.u

**Marcus**: ta o caralho xD

**Deh**: foda-se, vamos com a **Tete-Glauciele** 8D

**Heidi**: _Primeiro: O Marcus não é mais virgem! Eu tirei a virgindade dele ontem lá em casa. PQP Que homem bom de cama!! Segundo: Seth querido você ainda não teve o impriting vamos lá em casa pra ver se você não tem um comigo. Se não tiver a gente aproveita enquanto você não acha o seu. Mi casa es su casa._

**Marcus**: primeiro, eu não fui na sua casa e.e'

**Seth**: nem eu ¬¬

**Alec**: galera passando a perna nela xD

**Caius**: me dê seu conceito de 'bom de cama' que eu posso até pensar em acreditar em ti xD

**Seth**: eto... tenho patrulha essa noite, não rola...

**Renata**: ela não disse que tem que ser essa noite xD

**Seth**: eu patrulho todas as noites :X

**Quil**: tá amarelando 8D

**Seth**: ela pegou o Marcus, eu que não vou lá e.e'

**Marcus**: eu não fui lá e.e'

**Santiago**: yo soy su álibi, ele estava na fiesta com a galera 8D

**Chelsea**: o Marcus na festa xDDDDD?

**Caius**: ME-DO e.e

**Deh**: Bella: _Que diabos tu tava fazendo no banheiro?_

**Bella**: eu tava... retocando a maquiagem pra ficar linda pro meu Edward ;D

**Edward**: Bella, você é perfeita /o/

**Caius**: relaxa, ela só ta maquiando uma coisa na tua cabeça, isso sim xD

**Edward**: meus... olhos õ.o?

**Aro**: ah, a ignorância...

**Heidi**: Edward: _Se a Bells tiver te traindo pode vir descontar comigo... eu expulso o Seth de casa por uns dias._

**Seth**: viu, agora é o Edward... nem a pau que eu passo lá e.e'

**Quil**: cara, não tem dentes, aproveita que você pode xD

**Marcus**: o tia, isso é desespero xD?

**Aro**: não pode falar nada, seu virgem u.u'

**Marcus**: eu peguei sua irmã, nem vem 8D

**Chelsea**: o Marcus chamando alguém de tia... que medo xB

**Renata**: é o que a ficção faz por ti xD

**Deh**: Santiago: _Yo amei tu presença no máfia. Puederiamos marcar de comer alguns tacos y hablamos mucho en espanol chiquillo!_

**Quil**: okay, você tá certo xD

**Aro**: e eu concordo contigo e.e

**Marcus**: você pode ser o próximo, a review não acabou 8D

**Santiago**: chica, decida-se primeiro com el Marcus e.e e depois yo chamo usted para una fiesta en mi casa 8D

**Marcus**: eu já disse que ela não me pegou e.e'

**Caius**: nem pra disfarçar véi, pelo menos não íamos mais te chamar de virgem

**Marcus**: iam me chamar de agitador ¬¬'

**Caius**: exatamente 8D

**Heidi**: Marcus: _te adoro, meu vampiro favorito!_

**Deh**: venhamos e convenhamos, ela é scary e.e'

**Marcus**: thanks dear, podemos marcar um dia pra sair 8D

**Heidi**: resolveu caçar seu próprio rango sozinho agora xD?

**Marcus**: ta na hora de esticar os músculos, né xD?

**Gianna**: (servindo sangue para todos) nem todos, tem um que vai ficar tão pra baixo como está agora u.u'

**Deh**: AHUEHUEUHAEUHAUHU

**Jane**: tirado pela Gianna...

**Marcus**: sua laza-

**Gianna**: (coloca uma cerveja) o que vem de ti não me atinge, pode calar a boca u.u'

**Jane**: 2x0 pra Gianna xDDDDD

**Marcus**: vai que ela consegue estiar esse também u.u

**Caius**: eh, em sonhos xB

**Deh**: obrigada ;D

**Renata**: vai beber hoje õ.o?

**Deh**: não quero ficar de ressaca :X

**Chelsea**: belo método xD

**Deh**: Felix_: Manda a Jane pro quinto dos infernos e arranja uma namorada. Ela vai ficar ressentida e vai ficar aos teus pés queridinho!_

**Jane**: vou naaada, tenho orgulho xD

**Felix**: tente mandar umas cantadas, acham que funcionam melhor :~~

**Santiago**: yo estoy tentando converter esse Chico... un dia eu consigo u.u'

**Chelsea**: tente com força, querido ;D

**Renata**: você tem o Afton, lembra 8D?

**Chelsea**: e ele tem uma coleira e as mãos dele, quando será a próxima festa 8D?

**Santiago**: em mi casa, quando usted quiser, mi amor ;D

**Marcus**: olha só quem ta atirando pra todos os lados também e.e'

**Heidi**: Jane_: por favor tortura a Gianna.. ela é chata pra dedel!_

**Jane**: Ela está me divertindo hoje, deixe para a próxima 8D

**Deh**: eu te entendo, ver o Marcus ser ownado por ela é muito divertido xD

**Alec**: você considerou o fato dela ser garçonete também, né xD?

**Jane**: serviçal é um termo mais bonitinho, amorzinho n.n

**Felix**: Jane i.i~

**Marcus**: mas não é possível ¬¬

**Jane**: problema teu, querido xB

**Aro**: vamos continuar, por favor, minhas maravilhosas damas xB

**Deh**: okay, cabeludo, vamos agora com a **Megan** **Cullen** n.n

**Heidi**: Jacob, Alice, Rosalie e o Jasper: O que vocês fariam no escuro,com os seus pares? e.e (Edward,não me mate)

**Alice**: porque 'fariam'?

**Rosalie**: o que a gente faz no escuro, né xD?

**Jacob**: eu não faço nada, eu conto histórias e levo leitinho-

**Demetri**: HÁ, PEDOBEAR xD

**Deh**: coisas que só o 4chan te oferece xB

**Jacob**: posso terminar? Levo leitinho quente na cama antes de dormir...

**Edward**: bom mesmo u.u

**Jacob**: por enquanto 8D

**Jasper**: posso responder essa pergunta por nós?

**Alice**: a vontade amor n.n

**Rosalie**: vá em frente xD

**Jasper**: sexo, é isso que nós fazemos no escuro 8D

**Caius**: como se ninguém soubesse xD

**Demetri**: certas pessoas são inocentes xB

**Deh**: continuando, **Bellah** n.n

**Heidi**: Kebi: _você parece ser a sombra de Amum, não tem mais nada o quê fazer não?! Viver a eternidade já deve ser O tédio... Desse jeito então..._

**Kebi**: Mas você não sabe o que a gente faz na cama ;D

**Caius**: alguma coisa a mais que o Marcus, pelo menos xD

**Aro**: a eternidade não é um tédio e.e

**Caius**: pra quem é virgem, é 8D

**Marcus**: você tirou o dia pra me zoar, né ¬¬?

**Caius**: ahan 8D

**Demetri**: o chato da eternidade é não dormir xB

**Chelsea**: é verdade, aquele soninho depois do sexo faz falta...

**Caius**: obviamente o Marcus não sabe do que a gente ta falando 8D

**Marcus**: mas puta que pariu hein ¬¬'

**Deh**: próxima pergunta xD Carlisle: _como você consegue atender um paciente sendo lerdo desse jeito? Por que, até você falar um oi o coitado já morreu..._

**Esme**: deve ter sido por isso que ele foi demitido xB

**Edward**: na verdade ele é bom em cirurgias minuciosas, que precisam de tempo e paciência...

**Carlisle**: :D

**Demetri**: como é fácil agradar o Carl...

**Carlisle**: i.i?

**Felix**: qual é a da intimidade com o vegan xB?

**Demetri**: to vendo se ele me apresenta o filho dele ;D

**Edward**: meldels ¬¬'

**Heidi**: Leah_: joga_ _o Sam da ponte, já que ele deu a idéia, por mim, okeys?_

**Leah**: não tem nenhuma ponte aqui perto :X

**Sam**: como se você fosse conseguir u.u'

**Leah**: serve um cola 8D? (acerta Embry)

**Embry**: o Sam ta aqui do lado, sua bêbada ¬¬'

**Leah**: shut up u.u' (acerta Embry de novo)

**Sam**: leve-a nas suas próximas festas, Santiago 8D

**Leah**: eu vou se eu quiser (dá um cola no Sam)

**Santiago**: chica tem una ótima pontaria ;P

**Sam**: eu mereço ¬¬

**Deh**: Alec_: já que você não faz praticamente nada aí, que tal um passeio aqui em casa?_

**Alec**: sorry, tenho compromisso essa noite, né Jane ;P?

**Jane**: all night long 8D

**Felix**: T.T~

**Demetri**: mas são umas safadinhas essas leitoras, hein xD?

**Marcus**: elas tem sangue, vale xD

**Heidi**: pelo menos vão caçar seu próprio rango xD

**Deh**: continuando agora com a n.n'

**Heidi**: _Cara demorei mais de 1 hora pra ler :O to pior que o Carlisle o_o'_

**Esme**: não se preocupe, querida xB

**Alice**: o Carlisle não terminou de ler o cap passado ainda xB

**Deh**: Volturis: _Por que vocês não transformam a Gianna em vampira logo? É que, tipo, se ela fosse uma vampira, ela poderia servir vocês/ser escravizada a todo momento! 8D_

**Marcus**: mas ae ela ia poder bater na gente também, não ia ter graça xD

**Caius**: vai que assim você perde sua virgindade 8D

**Marcus**: com a Gianna ¬¬?

**Caius**: não, com aquela viga com um buraquinho no meio ¬¬'

**Aro**: buraquinho foi sacanagem xB

**Demetri**: eu sei que vocês já se compararam, mas não dê informação extra e.e'

**Felix**: Jane, o que você acha de eu arranjar uma namorada xB?

**Jane**: ótimo pra você, querido, você anda tão sozinho n.n'

**Felix**: ela me chamou de querido °¬°

**Santiago**: chico, usted é patético u.u

**Heidi**: Caius_: É_ _claro que a fic foi bem sucedida! Tem o Jasper nela! :D_

**Caius**: o máfia faz mais sucesso em qualquer lugar e em 80% das vezes nem tem Cullens u.u'

**Marcus**: isso é um fato, para sua infelicidade xD

**Edward**: eles nos amam...

**Renata**: opa... te pego na saída... de PANCADA u.u'

**Demetri**: eu te pego na vara ;P

**Edward**: pare de imaginar essas coisas, please ¬¬'

**Demetri**: 8D

**Edward**: galera, o que você acha de me matar e.e?

**Aro**: não, as fangirls nos odiariam para sempre xD

**Deh**: Irmãos Clearwater: _Leah, sim te adoramos garota :D não perca o costume e continue a bater no Sam ;) Seth, pode bater no Sam também se quiser :B Gostamos de ler ele apanhando!_

**Seth**: Eu não posso, porque eu apanho xD

**Leah**: issae /o/ (acerta um tapa em Embry)

**Embry**: cara... você sofre xD

**Seth**: enquanto isso eu só ajudo minha irmãzinha xD

**Leah**: cala a boca u.u (mão é guiada por Seth até Sam, que leva um cola)

**Sam**: thanks, Seth u.ú

**Seth**: de nada, colega xD

**Heidi**: Jasper: _pra não perder o costume, te amo! Continuando... eu to me acostumando com a idéia de você amar mais a Alice do que eu *suspira* então me apresenta o Jackson Rathbone? Sabe, eu sei que você conhece ele e talz... apresenta vai *-* me deixa feliz!_

**Alice**: essa vai ser engraçada 8D

**Edward**: não muito, vou te fazer arrumar a biblioteca do Carlisle dessa vez u.u'

**Jasper**: eu ia mas eu... comi ele :X

**Demetri**: tipo eu e o Ed ;D?

**Jasper**: não, tipo vocês e aquele turco inocente e.e'

**Demetri**: é por isso que eu gosto de você, o único vampiro que presta aí no meio \o/

**Jasper**: sorry N, eu sou um monstro i.i

**Caius**: quer reformular?

**Demetri**: nah, retiro o que disse ¬¬'

**Jasper**: (se agacha num canto escuro) :X

**Alice**: amor, emo não, monstro só na cama ;D

**Emmett**: vai lá consolar ele xD

**Alice**: com certeza (levanta e vai saltitando até ele) vamos querido, esses cantinhos escuros são excitantes ;D

**Marcus**: não em público, galera ¬¬'

**Caius**: está recusando pornô grátis xD?

**Marcus**: não, eu estou recusando pornô vegetariano grátis ¬¬

**Caius**: então assume que está recusando pornô grátis 8D

**Marcus**: Deus, o que eu fiz de tão grave ¬¬?

**Heidi**: _Vou ler Rising Sun, nem durmo mesmo ;x_

**Jasper**: issae, dormir é para os fracos ;D (já saindo com Alice)

**Aro**: tenho que concordar com ele xD

**Deh**: bem, continuando... **Marydf** **Evans** **Cullen** agora n.n

**Heidi**: Duas para o Santiago, aí vai a primeira: _não é bem uma pergunta, eu só quero comparar os abdomens... Jacob ou Santiago? A gente precisa conhecer o produto antes de consumir..._

**Santiago**: chica, yo soy un hombre de respeito, yo no voy tirar mi roupa aqui u.u'

**Renata**: tá bom (puxa a camiseta, que se rasga com facilidade)

**Santiago**: chica safadiiiiinha e.e'

**Renata**: (analisando o abdômen definido e bem delineado de Santiago) é um ótimo produto, garanto 8D

**Chelsea**: eu compraria xD

**Deh**: segunda: _De onde você veio também existem cantadas de pedreiros? Tem como você dar idéias para garotinhas carentes como nós?_

**Santiago**: em mi terra, el México, somos hombres românticos u.u

**Jane**: ele quer dizer que não sabe nenhuma xD

**Renata**: não que ele precise...

**Alec**: não fica com ciúmes não, Aro xD?

**Aro**: eu não, quem termina com ela sou eu mesmo 8D

**Caius**: você não se lembra que você tem uma mulher, né ¬¬?

**Aro**: claro que lembro, a Renata n.n'

**Deh**: vocês são uns caras de pau, mesmo xD

**Marcus**: não se pode falar nada de mim u.u'

**Caius**: porque virgens não são lembrados xB

**Deh**: moving on... **Mari Platt**

**Heidi**: Bella: Eu conheço 9 pessoas que te odeiam mais eu, como se sente sabendo que irrita várias pessoas com o chororô em Lua Nova? Basta o do Gayward!

**Marcus**: hands down, deveríamos ter matado os dois quando tivemos a chance xD

**Caius**: concordo com ele 8D

**Bella**: eu estava sem meu amor, meu coração estava partido e despedaçado i.i~

**Marcus**: já vai começar, tão cedo ¬¬?

**Caius**: vamos continuar antes que piore e.e'

**Demetri**: ruuun e.e

**Deh**: okay, concordo xD

**Heidi**: Marcus: _como vocês agüentaram o mesmo chororô por quatro livros, fangirls '-'?" Eu não aguento, Marcus D: É difícil. Mas, como assim você não se lembra da Didyme? A morte dela foi a razão da sua vida zumbi nos livros D:_

**Marcus**: sofremos lavagem cerebral antes de entrar nessa fic xD

**Felix**: mentira ¬¬'

**Marcus**: abre a boca só pra ser inútil, né ¬¬?

**Jane**: ele não foi inútil, ele te atrapalhou 8D

**Alec**: ta passando muito tempo contigo xB

**Aro**: nem vem com emice senão eu te mato também u.u'

**Marcus**: na verdade, a morte da Dydime...

**Caius**: é a causa da sua virgindade até hoje xD

**Marcus**: sério, o que eu te fiz ¬¬?

**Caius**: to entediado xB

**Deh**: Zafrina: _Qual é a origem do seu nome? Nunca vi uma brasileira se chamar Zafrina .-._

**Zafrina**: árabe, meu amor, árabe xB

**Demetri**: e significa o que 8D?

**Zafrina**: graciosa ;P

**Demetri**: temos festa com o Santiago depois de Máfia, rola ir junto ;D?

**Zafrina**: certeza ;°

**Chelsea**: aqui é peixe comendo peixe... no sentido figurado xD

**Heidi**: Leah: _Menina, você é diva *-* Bate mesmo no Sam, ele merece muito mais do que isso! ò.ó Bate nele por mim? *-*_

**Quil**: elas te odeiam, assuma isso xD

**Emily**: alguém aceita um cachorro-quente? Fiz antes de sair n.n' (estende pote e em menos de um segundo ele fica vazio) esses meninos, tão lindos...

**Embry**: (comendo um dos cachorros quente) elas te odeiam xD

**Leah**: isso mesmo, Sam tem que apanhar (indo bater em Embry)

**Seth**: (corrige sua direção)

**Leah**: Apanhar /o/ (acerta vários colas em Sam)

**Sam**: ò.ó

**Deh**: Aro: _Oi, divo! Manda uma cantada para mim? (momento tiete)_

**Aro**: pode ser uma flor ;D? Já mandei a Gianna colocar no correio 8D

**Felix**: mestre esperto °o°

**Alec**: issae, continue imitando-o xD

**Heidi**: Gianna: _Eu gostava de você quando não era chata u.u' Para de ser folgada você! Carlisle, eu te amo *_* Marcus, tbm te amo :3 (mais um pouquinho de momento tiete)_

**Carlisle**: :D

**Marcus**: ob-

**Caius**: ele vai te imaginar enqu-

**Marcus**: CALA A BOCA! Você ta incrivelmente chato hoje ¬¬'

**Aro:** a Ath chutou ele da cama ontem xD

**Caius**: i.i~

**Aro**: ele ficou sem sexo xB

**Demetri**: é assim que caras ficam sem sexo xD

**Caius**: ele não sabe como é, não pode sentir falta de algo que não conhece 8D

**Marcus**: e já se animou todo de novo ¬¬'

**Deh**: todos te odeiam querido xD Vamos com a **Hollidaay'** agora /o/

**Heidi**: Leah_: pode bater no Sam a vontade. Odeio o homem, ou no caso lobo, que 'não tem culpa por quem se apaixona'._

**Sam**: eu quero mudar de lugar, alguém troca ¬¬?

Silêncio.

**Leah**: hahá, ganhando em disparada 8D (acerta Embry e Sam)

**Seth**: eu vou me divertir aqui 8D

**Santiago**: venha para a festa, chico xD

**Seth**: dentro já 8D

**Deh**: Garrett: _Eai cara! Como é que ta a vida no Alasca? Você preferia a vida de nômade ou a vida agarrada so a Kate?_

**Garret**: sempre gostei de gelo 8D (coloca a mão no ombro da Kate)

**Demetri**: e de sexo xD

**Jane**: e de masoquismo 8D

**Garret**: todo mundo pode ler mentes agora ¬¬?

**Alec**: como a resposta disso é não, então você é muito óbvio xD

**Kate**: você é um incestuoso do caralho, fica quieto u.ú

**Felix**: Kate, eu te adoro 8D

**Heidi**: Liam: _você não tem voz não? Seja macho homem!_

**Liam**: não sou muito falador e.e'

**Siobhan**: quem manda aqui sou eu mesmo, então ta de boa 8D

**Jane**: a hierarquia é uma coisa fantástica xB

**Aro**: eu até concordaria contigo... se funcionasse ¬¬'

**Santiago**: yo no gusto de teorias u.u'

**Renata**: gosta de prática, né ;D?

**Santiago**: si, muita prática ;P

**Deh**: seus safadeeeenhos xD

**Alec**: você não vai ficar nem um pouco inseguro e.e?

**Aro**: ainda não xD

**Santiago**: vamonos, temos uma fiesta nos esperando u.u'

**Deh**: okay, entendi... **Stella** **M** **Cullen** agora 8D

**Heidi**: Volturi_: porque vocês tem preconceito contra os vegetarianos?_

**Caius**: não é preconceito, é ódio mesmo 8D

**Marcus**: for god's sake, vocês são VAMPIROS, que se alimentam de sangue HUMANO ¬¬'

**Edward**: seus chatos, fazemos isso por uma causa nobre u.u'

**Caius**: matar vocês também seria uma causa nobre u.u'

**Deh**: olha... eu concordo 8D

**James**: eu também u.u'

**Bella**: você ta morto, sua opinião não conta u.u'

**James**: iii, tá de brinks com minha cara ¬¬'

**Victoria**: se tiverem algum plano em ação, só chamar 8D

**Aro**: sem falta xD

**Deh**: okie dokie, **Mari.** **Piccoli** agora n.n'

**Heidi**: Reneesme: _o que você vê no Jacob? Tipo, ele FEDE_.

**Renesmee**: ele não fede pra mim u.u'

**Marcus**: e nem pra ela, já que ela não é vampira xD

**Jacob**: eu tomo banho todo dia ¬¬'

**Renata**: pelado 8DDDD?

**Jacob**: claro ¬¬'

**Edward**: pare de pensar nisso ¬¬'

**Alec**: e agora ¬¬?

**Aro**: eu dou conta do recado u.u

**Siobhan**: hey, eu tenho uma pergunta (mão erguida)

**Caius**: hey, quem faz as perguntas aqui são os leitores, platéia u.u'

**Aro**: deixa ela perguntar, vamos ver no que dá xD

**Siobhan**: Hn... então, eu quero saber porque as esposas de vocês não aparecem _'-'_

**Aro**: você quer mais Volturis aqui xD?

**Caius**: a Ath ficaria feliz em vir, acho xD

**Marcus**: eu não posso falar nada, já que certo irmão matou a minha ¬¬'

**Siobhan**: mas... já que estamos agraciados com a presença de certos mortos aqui (aponta discretamente para James e Victoria na fileira de baixo) ela poderia vir também, não?

**Marcus**: (olhinhos brilhando pra Deh)

**Deh**: agora você vem me pedir favores ¬¬?

**Siobhan**: foi só uma idéia n.n (senta)

**Alec**: e agora, com a tia Sul aqui, como vai fazer xD?

**Aro**: já te falei pra parar de chamar minha mulher assim ¬¬'

**Deh**: Heidi: _você é bem paga? Seu serviço é alimentar a esses preguiçosos, você não acha que eles devam caçar sua própria comida?_

**Heidi**: achar eu acho, querida... mas é melhor assim, eu fico com mais rango e dinheiro, ainda por cima xD

**Aro**: sim, ela é muito bem paga para encher nossas reservas de sangue (balançando o copo)

**Gianna**: e ela nem usa a porcaria do dinheiro ¬¬'

**Marcus**: a Gianna, por sua vez, não é bem paga xD

**Jane**: problema dela 8D

**Heidi**: _Queria avisar que sou Team Jasper Forever *-* Jazz, eu te amo_

**Jasper**: thank you dear ;D

**Demetri**: Jazz se parece muito com jizz _'-'_

**Jasper**: mas não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra ¬¬'

**Caius**: você também anda falhando nos testes de força de vontade ¬¬'

**Jasper**: não foi isso que eu quis dizer e.e'

**Alice**: claro que ele não anda falhando u.u'

**Emmett**: se tivesse, já teríamos colocado um segundo nome dele, Jasper **Edward** 8D

**Edward**: hahá, uma piadinha sobre impotência ¬¬'

**Deh**: eu ri, sorry xD

**Demetri**: (rindo alto)

**Heidi**: continua, antes que metade da platéia tenha crises de risos xD

**Caius**: (rindo também) alguém me fala algo nojento pra eu parar de rir HAUEHUAEHUHEU

**Demetri**: vocês três transando u.u'

**Caius**: (para de rir instantâneamente) ¬¬'

**Demetri**: funcionou 8D

**Siobhan**: as esposas de vocês deixavam ¬¬?

**Aro**: não éramos casados nessa época xD

**Caius**: você ta muito intrometida xB

**Deh**: **mione03** agora n.n

**Heidi**: ela fez vários comentários, quer ser chamada para a próxima festa, Santiago...

**Santiago**: chica, ontem fomos em un bar, o Fruits Hell... 8D

**Deh**: é esse o nome do bar que a gente foi xD?

**Leah**: a gente foi num bar e.e?

**Seth**: irmãzinha, olha (coloca a mão dela perto da cabeça de Sam)

**Leah**: claro 8D (acerta cola)

**Heidi**: ela tem dó do Mr. Impotência ali encima...

**Caius**: owwwwn... foda-se u.u'

**Heidi**: mas ela não liga tanto pra isso não, viu? Ela gosta do Aro, Marcus e a Jane... e finalmente temos a pergunta /o/

**Deh**: Jane: _não é muito chato ter que ficar agüentando o Felix te cantando o tempo inteiro?_

**Jane**: na verdade não xD

**Felix**: Jane, eu trouxe uma rosa pra você °¬°

**Jane**: thank you dear n.n'

**Felix**: você sabia que as rosas significam amor verdadeiro ;D?

**Alec**: e você sabia que não ter pinto é pior que ser virgem ¬¬?

**Marcus**: e eu caí na briga que nem é minha ¬¬

**Deh**: obrigada pela review, dear e **Dhaime** agora 8D

**Heidi**: Marcus: _Titio Marcus, como você deixa eles falarem que você é virgem?_

**Marcus**: não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha, na verdade ¬¬

**Caius**: ele não tem nenhuma xD

**Demetri**: ele não é virgem, ele foi comido por vocês dois, seus safadinhos xD

**Marcus**: lá vem ele com essa história de novo ¬¬'

**Aro**: é amigo, você não tem sorte xB

**Marcus**: eu não tenho sorte ¬¬? Quem mandou você matar a única mulher que eu tive ¬¬?

**Aro**: as vozes na minha cabeça 8D

**Renata**: que sexy ;D

**Chelsea**: eu ein ¬¬'

**Deh**: Aro e Caius: _Quem disse pra vocês dois que o Marcus nunca comeu a Didyme?_

**Aro**: as vozes na minha cabeça 8D

**Caius**: pára com isso ¬¬

**Aro**: não xD

**Caius**: a... irmã dele me contou e sem querer ele descobriu e.e'

**Demetri**: saíram andando de mãos dadas, confessem xD

**Caius**: eu vou confessar no seu rango, isso sim ¬¬'

**Heidi**: Aro_: Porque você matou a 'Dyme? Embora acho que fez muito bem, assim você deixou o Marcus solteiro!! Viva eu! \o/_

**Aro**: porque... as vozes na minha cabeça mandaram 8D

**Caius**: você não é um psicopata, pare já com isso u.u

**Demetri**: issae, ou ele vai te comer a seco :X

**Alec**: agora você está me deixando com nojo, para com isso e.e'

**Felix**: nojo ¬¬? Do que você ta falando, seu incestuoso u.ú

**Santiago**: Jane, usted não vai fazer nada _'-'_?

**Jane**: (folheando uma revista de moda) sobre o que?

**Santiago**: nada não xD

**Caius**: a vantagem do Marcus solteiro é que a gente pode continuar chamando ele de virgem 8D

**Marcus**: e você insiste nisso...

**Heidi**: Deh: _Eu sei que você ama o Marcus, e com isso eu quero ver você beijar ele. Quero ver alguém descente beijando ele. Você eu deixo. Então aproveita a chance. E se não beijar, com certeza não vou mais comentar... Please, faça isso.. Por mim... Vai lá, please. ;D_

**Todos**: (esperam)

**Demetri**: vai perder uma reviewer assim xD?

**Deh**: claro que não (se aproxima de Marcus e beija-o no rosto, fazendo uma careta logo depois) pronto, beijei u.ú

**Marcus**: ¬¬'

**Chelsea**: explica a da careta agora xD

**Deh**: ele cheira como o meu avô :X

**Siobhan**: (levanta a mão) o vivo ou o morto xD?

**Deh**: o morto e.e'

**Caius**: Marcus, resolveu passar outro século sem tomar banho de novo ¬¬?

**Aro**: é de novo aquela promessa que só vai tomar banho quando arrumar uma mulher xD?

**Marcus**: hey, eu tomo banho todo dia u.u

**Caius**: santo, né ¬¬'

**Deh**: Marcus_: Qual o motivo de você ser tão reservado? E não me venha com essa de que a eternidade cansa. Sabe Marquinhos... Eu não sou a mulher-jabuticaba. Topas?_

**Marcus**: primeiramente, antes de qualquer resposta, eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu não sou o Edward falha épica u.u'

Caius: passa pela sua cabeça o motivo pelo qual ele não se dá bem com mulheres ¬¬?

**Aro**: não faço a mínima idéia ¬¬'

**Marcus**: eu provavelmente te comeria, literalmente, antes de te comer, figuradamente xB

**Mike**: isso não fez muito sentido .-.

**Chelsea**: fez sim, acredite em mim xD

**Renata**: o gostoso salvador dos fracos e sem mulheres não vai fazer nada xD?

**Santiago**: no, yo soy bom, mas no puedo hacer milagres... ele é um caso perdido u.u

**Marcus**: obrigado pela parte que me toca xD

**Demetri**: nem brinca com essas coisas ¬¬

**Renata**: ele é? E o Felix?

**Santigo**: com muy trabajo, yo puedo reverter isso ;D

**Caius**: querida Dhaime, o que ele quer dizer, na verdade, é que ele é um padre e o único companheiro dele é Jesus :B

**Platéia**: (silêncio)

**Demetri**: que piada pronta xD

**Aro**: essas são as freiras, irmãozinho xD

**Caius**: okay, o que ele quer dizer é que o único companheiro dele é Deus /o/ Acertei agora _'-'_?

**Aro**: não xD

**Demetri**: vocês deixam minha vida muito mais fácil XP

**Marcus**: oh god ¬¬

**Caius**: viu, falei 8D?

**Heidi**: vamos continuar antes que isso acabe em tiroteio xD Marcus: _Meu tipo sanguíneo é A+, quer provar? Eu deixo, é o melhor que existe, te garanto._

**Marcus**: Eu prefiro A- (mostra a taça) mas o A+ também é gostoso :B

**Caius**: porque você não vai fazer algo útil ¬¬?

**Aro**: como você não consegue reconhece uma cantada quando recebe uma xD?

**Jane**: ele não está acostumado a isso... (continua folheando a revista)

**Marcus**: era uma cantada e.e?

**Demetri**: santa inocência, Batman D:

**Santiago**: usted precisa de fiestas ;P

**Deh**: ela mandou trocentos comentários, mas não temos espaço para isso, vou ler só alguns xD

**Heidi**: correção: eu vou ler xD

**Deh**: você me entendeu :~~

**Renata**: você não ia trazer o Afton hoje xD?

**Chelsea**: e eu trouxe, ele está ali na platéia ;D (aponta)

Afton tinha os cabelos castanhos que caíam bagunçados até quase seu queixo, usando uma estranha gargantilha preta, calças da mesma cor de couro e uma blusa branca semi-transparente aberta até quase o umbigo, mostrando um pedaço de seu abdômen.

**Renata**: uuau 8D

**Jane**: você não ia trazer ele pelado D:? (deixando a revista de lado)

**Chelsea**: eu trouxe e.e'

**Punk**: é, mas o baguio aqui não é mole não...

**Demetri**: eu espero que sim, porque se ele for bem sucedido no teste de força de vontade essa caça de couro coladinha ae não vai deixar nada escondido :X

**Punk**: eu quis dizer que eu não deixei o mano entrar sem nada ¬¬'

**Renata**: essas roupas ae são suas 8D?

**Punk**: Ahan ;P

**Renata**: seeeexy 8D

**Deh**: Santiago, podemos levar o Punk pra fiesta hoje xD?

**Santiago**: usted gosta de bailar, chico dos cabelos vermelhos ;B?

**Punk**: opa, bailar, headbangear, moshar... tudo 8D

**Santiago**: vamos a la fiesta depois do trabalho xD?

**Punk**: certeza gente fina 8D

**Renata**: posso ir também °o°?

**Santiago**: usted está mais do que convidada, mi amor ;D

**Alec**: e agora?

**Aro**: um pouquinho :~~

**Heidi**: Bella: _Você tem que parar de trair o Ed com o Demetri._

**Demetri**: hey, essa me atingiu ¬¬

**Bella**: eto... Demetri ¬¬?

**Edward**: bella, é verdade i.i?

**Demetri**: claro que não, eu tenho bom gosto u.u'

**Marcus**: você vive dizendo que quer comer o Edward ¬¬'

**Demetri**: e é bom gosto xD Fangirls vão concordar comigo xD

**Bella**: claro que não, você é o único na minha vida /o/

**Edward**: Bella, eu te amo °¬° (se abraçam)

**Marcus**: oh god ¬¬'

**Heidi**: Esme_: I'm sorry_.

**Caius**: eu também xD

**Aro**: acho que todos estamos, um minuto de silêncio pela Esme xD

**Carlisle**: ¬¬'

**Aro**: (passa cinco segundos) pronto, vamos continuar :D

**Heidi**: Aro: _Deixa tudo quieto, e vai pegar a Sulpicia da vida._

**Alec**: tia Sul /o/

**Aro**: já falei pra parar de chamar ela assim ¬¬'

**Alec**: tia Sul deixa eu chamar ela de tia Sul _'-'_

**Aro**: eu falei...

**Alec**: mas tia Sul gosta :X

**Aro**: você tem certeza que quer ser bem sucedido em um teste de força de vontade novamente ¬¬?

**Alec**: tenho :X

**Aro**: então cala a boca u.u'

**Jane**: Aro tocando o terror também, galera ta animada hoje xD

**Gianna**: é influência tua xD

**Jane**: eu sei 8D

**Heidi**: Felix: Deixa a Jane de lado, e vai amar a Heidi.

**Felix**: não u.u'

**Santiago**: chico, usted ainda tem salvação e.e'

**Heidi**: não comigo, tira essa urucubaca de cima de mim u.u'

**Santiago**: mas ainda tem salvação xD

**Aro**: diferentemente do Marcus xD

**Renata**: gotta say, ninguém é tão gostoso como ti ;°

**Aro**: obrigado ;D

**Deh**: vamos lá, continuando... **Kammy** **Engels** **Black** **Uchiha** agora n.n

**Heidi**: _a fic tá ficado mais famosa que a série da Meyer, daqui a pouco você vai substitui-la xD_

**Marcus**: esse pedacinho de merda aqui ¬¬?

**Deh**: olha a boca, seu inútil u.u

**Heidi**: Emmett: _Qual a sua posição favorita para fazer amor com a Rose, ou sexo mesmo, depende do horário._

**Edward**: a posição numero 318 do Kama sutra 8D

**Rosalie**: isso às quintas feiras ;B

**Demetri**: galera safadeeenha xD

**Jane**: imortalidade é assim mesmo, não se tem muita coisa pra fazer...

**Siobhan**: (mão erguida) Marcus, como você sobreviveu três mil anos 8D?

**Marcus**: comendo sua mãe u.u'

**Siobhan**: ela está morta ¬¬'

**Marcus**: eu sei xD

**Siobhan**: D:

**Demetri**: olha só o que você fez, traumatizou a guria xD

**Deh**: Edward: _Que nota você dá pra Bella na cama?_

**Edward**: 100 °¬°

**Bella**: obrigada amor °o°

**Felix**: que é quase o tempo que você ficou virgem xD

**Caius**: mas não chega nem perto do tempo do Marcus xD

**Marcus**: mais uma piada sobre minha impossível virgindade ¬¬?

**Aro**: você é um padre, ninguém mandou 8D

**Marcus**: maldita Meyer ¬¬'

**Heidi**: Aro: _Quantos anos faz que tu não pega alguém? (fala do Marcus mas arrumar uma mulher que é bom não arruma)_

**Aro**: perae, Cho calcular xD

**Alec**: não temos todo o tempo do mundo xD

**Chelsea**: na verdade, nós temos e.e'

**Aro**: 0,0084 anos, ou seja, 14 horas xD

**Caius**: caralho hein? Deixou os três mil anos do Marcus no chinelo 8D

**Renata**: e logo logo vai zerar isso de novo ;D

**Aro**: banheira dessa vez ;P?

**Renata**: pode ser xB

**Marcus**: Okay, sem detalhes íntimos aqui ¬¬'

**Caius**: ta com invejiiiinha, né xD?

**Siobhan**: D:

**Heidi**: Marcus: _Por que você escolheu ser virgem?_

**Alec**: grande pergunta xD

**Marcus**: eu não escolhi ser virgem porque eu NÃO sou virgem, caralho u.u'

**Caius**: há, ta de brinks com a nossa cara, né xD?

**Aro**: é que ele era padre quando vivo...

**Caius**: e por isso seu único parceiro é Deus ;D

**Demetri**: você não era parceiro dele :X?

**Santiago**: dios, pare com isso, chico e.e'

**Leah**: no He can't read my POKER FAAACE (cantando e dançando na cadeira)

**Todos**: ô.ô

**James**: você vai levar ela na festa de novo? Quero ir dessa vez 8D

**Deh**: esse negócio ta virando suruba já xD

**Felix**: não era a intenção e.e?

**Santiago**: no yo no gusto swings xD

**Renata**: awn D:

**Chelsea**: realmente triste :~~

**Deh**: Jane: _Por que você não pega o Alec de uma vez? Aproveite, ele é capaz de morrer por ti (tirando que já tá morto mesmo xD)_

**Jane**: mas eu pego o Alec, querida o.o

**Alec**: há 8D (aponta e ri)

**Felix**: vai ver, isso vai ter volta u.u'

**Gianna**: vai naaada, ele é um bundão u.u'

**Alec**: eu sei, Gianna, não precisa destacar o óbvio xD

**Gianna**: só tornei-o público xB

**Heidi**: só eu to gostando de ter a Gianna por perto aqui xD?

**Demetri**: é que ela não falou de ti ainda xB

**Heidi**: né XP

**Deh**: lembre-se: a tendência é sempre piorar...

**Marcus**: e a sua tendência é você fazer seu trabalho u.ú

**Deh**: realmente, não faço idéia porque ele não pegou ninguém ainda ¬¬'

**Santiago**: como yo já disse, caso perdido u.u'

**Deh**: **Oráculo**-sama agora °o°

**Heidi**: _minina, por culpa sua to com a boca toda cortada, eu mordia ela sempre forte para não gargalhar a cada parágrafo!_

**Demetri**: saiu sangue °¬°?

**Caius**: por que? Vai querer dar um beijinho xD?

**Demetri**: quem sabe 8D

**Heidi**: Embry: _Querido, lindo, tudo de bom, MUITA gente gosta da Leah viu. Eu sou fã número 1... não é a toa que minhas fics são dela... XD_

**Embry**: problema seu u.u'

**Leah**: e meu, seu bobo u.ú (dá um cola no Sam)

**Sam**: QUE?

**Seth**: quanto você bebeu ¬¬?

**Leah**: uma...s _'-'_

**Seth**: é aqui agora xD (coloca-a em posição)

**Leah**: thanks :D (acerta cola em Embry)

**Heidi**: Leah: _ri demais com os cola no Sam, vai lá que ele merece muito mais. Ele tá dando sorte de ser uns cola inocentes e não uns soco que quebrariam o maxilar dele... Õ.o quanta brutalidade... heaheaheah_

**Seth**: infelizmente :~~

**Leah**: um especial pra ti então ;D (enche a mão com gosto e acerta um cola tão forte que Sam fora empurrado para fora da cadeira)

**Seth**: garai e.e'

**Jane**: isso mostra que não se deve mexer com mulheres xD

**Deh**: Leah: _Leah, está chovendo fics com seu shipper sendo o principal. E sempre é Blackwater (Jake) e Callwater (Embry). Qual você prefere?_

**Leah**: Blackwater... (fala mais baixo) o Embry é broxa _'-'_

**Sam**: (começa a ter um ataque de risos)

**Demetri**: a bebida entra e a verdade sai...

**Leah**: tá rindo do que, você já broxou comigo também ¬¬

**Marcus**: tô começando a achar que o problema é você xD

**Leah**: claro que não, o Jacob nunca broxou comigo u.u'

**Edward**: você pegou ela ¬¬?

**Jacob**: não tenho direito e.e?

**Gianna**: o lobinha, isso tá me soando a biscatice, hein ¬¬?

**Leah**: tá falando do que, sua mal comida ¬¬?

**Demetri**: o que eu disse xD?

**Deh**: agora a pergunta da **Summer** **Black** n.n

**Heidi**: Marcus: _COMO a Didyme te agüentou?_

**Marcus**: hey, eu era legal com ela ¬¬'

**Aro**: ela não agüentou e pediu pra que eu a matasse xD

**Caius**: era o que eu imaginava xB

**Bella**: eu também ¬¬'

**Gianna**: somos três então xD

**Marcus**: heeeey ò.ó

**Demetri**: vendo por esse lado, explica muita coisa xD

**Alec**: não é verdade?

**Santiago**: Hm... xD

**Marcus**: jeez, eu não era assim u.u'

**Jane**: sorte a dela xB

**Aro**: ou não tanta, pelo visto xB

**Jane**: ela está num lugar melhor...

**Demetri**: ou não u.u

**Jane**: onde não precisa mais ouvir o Marcus xB

**Demetri**: é um lugar melhor xD

**Marcus**: seus lazarentos ¬¬'

**Deh**: e o amor está no ar... **Giulia** **Black** **Cullen** e suas perguntitas ;D

**Heidi**: _Caius,_ _tu é muito lindo, velho! Até o Aro é mais bonito que o Marcus(pelo menos na foto) mas continuando, eu não estou aqui para falar sobre isso; Marcus,você fala tanto dos vegetarianos, não só você, mas todos os Volturi, mas vamos fazer o seguinte, se você conseguir passar entre um post e outro, ou seja, em torno de duas semanas, bebendo sangue animal, sem um pingo de sangue humano, sem trapacear também - lógico-, eu vou lhe idolatrar por dois post ou mais, inclusive aumento o placar! Topa?_

**Caius**: thanks ;D

**Deh**: eu concordo contigo xD

**Marcus**: nem a pau u.u'

**Felix**: já vai dar pra trás xB?

**Demetri**: oh god :X

**Marcus**: eu não tenho mulher, eu sou odiado, pra que eu vou querer parar de tomar sangue humano ¬¬?

**Heidi**: pra me dar uma folga :X?

**Marcus**: ill, sangue animal é nojento, fede e tem gosto de merda u.u'

**Aro**: você já comeu merda 8D?

**Marcus**: sim, tinha o mesmo gosto da tua mãe ¬¬'

**Deh**: ta afiadinho hoje, hein, colega xD

**Marcus**: well, ela demorou um mês pra postar esse cap, eu não vou ficar sem sangue humano, vou morrer de inanição se fizer isso xB

**Caius**: não posso te culpar, também não faria isso u.u'

**Demetri**: nem eu xB

**Jane**: somos todos aqui... com exceção dos bundões ali em cima xB

**Felix**: exatamente e.e'

**Afton**: hey, eu estou na mesma fila que eles :X

**Chelsea**: sem contar você, amor n.n'

**Caius**: vamos lá, Giulia, dê um desconto pro virgem xB

**Emmett**: é, sangue humano é melhor que sexo ainda x.x'

**Rosalie**: so far 8D

**Deh**: Jake: _vou parar de implicar com você, até porque eu deixei a minha imaginação sobre a Nessie ficar com outro carinha e você com a Leah falou mais alto... Então, da uma reboladinha "Secksie" pra mim? Ou só pode em Rising Sun?_

**Caius**: por que não poderia aqui e.e?

**Chelsea**: ele só rebola aqui ¬¬'

**Jane**: o que não pode aqui são beijos n.n'

**Jacob**: com ou sem camisa xD?

**Edward**: com ¬¬'

**Bella**: sem 8D

**Edward**: hey ¬¬?

**Bella**: eu te amo ;D

**Edward**: Bella, você é perfeita °¬°

**Aro**: e alguém é muito burro xB

**Jacob**: okay, depois dessa declaração de amor na fileira de trás (levanta e rebola) ;D

**Renata**: ainda acho que você fede u.u'

**Chelsea**: mas vale pela gostosura ;D

**Deh**: eto... **Luna** **Swan** **Cullen** o.o'

**Heidi**: Bella: _eu comecei a ler Rising Sun hoje, ainda não deu tempo de comentar :S, e eu queria saber qual curso você fez em Darthmouth?_

**Aro**: olha, perguntas sobre Rising Sun xB

**Marcus**: foi você que deixou essa review, né ¬¬?

**Deh**: na sua bunda u.u'

**Bella**: eu fiz o curso 'como amar mais ainda o Edward °¬°'

**Edward**: você é demais °o° (abraça)

**Bella**: (apenas mexendo a boca) sexologia ;D

**Demetri**: desconfiei desde o princípio xB

**Bella**: eu fiz Biologia, na verdade... porque eu conheci o Edward na aula de biologia e é por isso que estamos casados °o°

**Edward**: perfeita (vira para o lado, onde está Carlisle) ela não é perfeita °o°?

**Carlisle**: e.e'

**Bella**: (desenha um S no ar) ;D

**Edward**: o que é esse S, Bells ¬¬?

**Bella**: é um s de... seu coração é meu n.n

**Edward**: °¬°

**Bella** ;D

**Marcus**: isso passa do nível do ridículo e.e'

**Caius**: não me diga...

**Deh**: Leah: _tá, sorry! eu sinto MUITA pena de você, mais você continua sendo uma idiota! Enfim... o que você sentiu quando o Charlie foi se casar com a Sue? Expresse tudo!_

**Sam**: lá vem o monólogo ¬¬'

**Leah**: (cola nele) isso se chama monólogo agora ¬¬?

**Sam**: eu joguei pedra na cruz, só pode ¬¬'

**Leah**: bem, eu fiquei feliz, porque sabe, minha mãe ia casar e ela estava feliz porque ia casar e minha mãe estava triste desde que papai morreu do coração no segundo livro... mas quem mandou ele comer todas aquelas coxinhas de frango frito também? Mamãe havia avisado que o colesterol dele estava alto e que ele ia acabar tendo um ataque do coração qualquer dia desses... Mas depois eu fiquei triste porque minha mãe tem idade pra ser... minha mãe e arranjou um macho pra ela, tudo bem que ele é velho, barbudo e tem uma filha chata, mas já é alguma coisa, é mais do que eu tenho, alguns namorados, um ex broxa e uma prima traidora...

**Siobhan**: D:

**Seth**: (dormindo)

**Renata**: como eles fazem isso tão rápido :X?

**Wolfpack**: (dormindo)

**Edward**: Jeez (chuta a cadeira de Jacob)

**Jacob**: (nem se mexe)

**Emily**: eu tenho um jeito (levanta e sorri) gente, eu fiz a janta n.n'

**Wolfpack**: 8D

**Emily**: pronto, podemos continuar ;D

**Embry**: não tem janta e.e?

**Emily**: só depois que você fizer seu dever de casa n.n'

**Caius**: fail x.x'

**Heidi**: Deh: _Tem como colocar a pergunta em itálico e o nome em negrito no comentário? Por que eu adoraria te ajudar! E continue escrevendo a Máfia e Rising Sun!_

**Deh**: claro querida, me mande uma PM que eu te passo meu MSN n.n'

**Marcus**: and... moving on xD

**Deh**: e agora a review do único macho que lê, o **Rodrigo** **Salvador** xD

**Heidi**: _Enquanto isso, me pus a pensar, sim, meu cérebro, ao contrário do de vocês, está vivo, aliás, essa é a grande questão sobre os vampiros. Se vocês estão mortos, se não possuem circulação, como funciona a sinapse e processamento de neurônios?_

**Aro**: Carlisle pode responder essa pergunta xD

**Carlisle**: :D

**Esme**: levaria séculos ¬¬'

**Deh**: Volturis: _como vocês se sentem tendo sido humilhados pelos vegetarianos na batalha final? Além da Bella ter anulado a querida Jane e o querido(a) Alec, vocês correram com o rabo entre as pernas de medo, e de um bando de vampirinhos com uns cachorrinhos mal treinados, tsc tsc._

**Santiago**: chicos, usted poderiam ter feito uma gran orgia 8D

**Chelsea**: a Bella topava u.u'

**Demetri**: eu ia do Ed fácil xD

**Caius**: eu queria ter ido pra luta no braço, mas nosso líder chato não deixou, **então** a culpa é dele u.u'

**Aro**: hey ¬¬'

**Marcus**: issae, zoem o cabeludo u.u'

**Deh**: você também é cabeludo e.e'

**Marcus**: E também sou zoado 8D

**Emily**: coitado e.e'

**Gianna**: coitado é filhinho de rato que nasce pelado no meio do mato, issae é um traste u.u'

**Felix**: Gianna e sua sabedoria milenar xD

**Heidi**: Janezinha_: como você se sente não sendo a preferida do Aro? Ele não vai te dizer isso de medo, mas ele gostaria muito mais da Bella ao lado dele do que você. Se dúvida, torture o Edward em busca de informações MUshaSUHASUHAUASH._

**Jane**: primeiro, janezinha vai ser o vibrador da Gianna na tua bunda u.u

**Santiago**: ai caramba e.e

**Jane**: segundo... (cerra os dentes)

**Aro**: Não é verdade... a Jane é muito mais bonita e menos biscate u.u'

**Bella**: isso não me faz menos poderosa u.u'

**Renata**: eu faço a mesma coisa que ela xD

**Bella**: ele ainda iria me preferir u.u

**Aro**: nem a pau, prefiro a Renata e.e

**Jane**: Edward querido n.n

**Edward**: ele está pensando em hambúrguer, não posso fazer nada e.e'

**Jane**: certeza e.e?

**Edward**: hambuguer e.e

**Jane**: è.é?

**Aro**: 8D

**Edward**: (cai no chão) HAMBURGUEEEEER

**Santiago**: chico está falando a verdade e.e'

**Jane**: eu pego ele na saída n.n

**Demetri**: eu ia fazer isso :X

**Chelsea**: é esse seu poder 8D?

**Santiago**: no, esse é mi poder (levanta, caminha até Jessica e acaricia seu rosto delicadamente)

**Jessica**: (desmaia)

**Heidi**: o jantar está servido :D

**Santiago**: ;D

**Deh**: Todos: _Se vocês não dormem e não cansam, qual é a média de tempo sexual de vocês vampiros? Por favor, não levem o Emmet em consideração._

**Emmett**: calúnia u.u'

**Alice**: normalmente até a gente arranjar algo melhor pra fazer...

**Marcus**: sangue humano é melhor que sexo, vocês não tem essa opção e.e'

**Caius**: e você só tem sangue humano xD

**Chelsea**: o tempo médio sem considerar o Carlisle?

**Esme**: quatro dias e meio... pra tirar as roupas xD

**Renata**: podemos dizer 8 horas, o tempo de sono de um humano normal n.n'

**Deh**: eu só durmo seis horas por noite :X

**Renata**: você não ouviu quando eu disse normal ¬¬?

**Caius**: oito horas é um tempo bom 8D

**Aro**: concordo xD

**Esme**: mais quatro dias 8D

**Bella**: alguém se diverte muito xD

**Chelsea**: podemos dizer o mesmo de ti xB

**Renata**: com... vários caras xD

**Edward**: Bella não faria isso e.e'

**Chelsea**: se você está falando...

**Bella**: 8D

**Marcus**: um dia ele vai cair em si?

**Caius**: não xB

**Deh**: **LLoiza** e sua review xD

**Heidi**_: minha vó é ucraniana e ela num qué idiotas na terra dela. è.é_

_ele pode ser de Butão... ou dos Emirados Árabes Unidos... ou de Antígua e Barbuda... ou do Território Oceânico Índico-Britânico... ou do Uzbequistão :D_

**Jane**: sorry, ele é da Ucrânia e não podemos fazer nada pra mudar isso u.u'

**Felix**: eu não sou da Ucrânia e.e'

**Renata**: Ucrânia é um lugar legal, terra da vó da LLoiza xD

**Demetri**: ele já morou lá, cuidado, você pode ter tido sua vó traçada pelo Felix xD

**Jane**: mas que coisa mais bonita pra se dizer...

**Renata**: pensa assim, você pode ter um gene vampiro 8D

**Felix**: ou não xD

**Demetri**: ter um gene do Felix... é triste e.e

**Jane**: oh yeah xD

**Chelsea**: nem vem, você era maior poha loca naquela época, pode ter pegado a vó dela sim xB

**Aro**: conheço um pega-avós, véi xD

**Caius**: se conhecer algum/alguma pega-avôs, apresenta pro Marcus 8D

**Marcus**: lá vem de novo...

**Heidi**: _eu aceito ir pra festa com o Santiago, mas só se o Alec for junto ;D larga essa sua irmã idiota e fica comigo è.é_

**Santiago**: un dia irei fazer uma fiesta com todas las fangirls ;D

**Deh**: e... última review, da **Malu** **VPC** n.n

**Marcus**: finalmente /o/

**Demetri**: só eu penso em PVC _'-'_?

**Jane**: não xD

**Heidi**: Esme: _Como você reagiu quando o Carlisle apareceu embrulhado depois de tomar aquele remedinho suspeito que o deixou todo rapidinho?_

**Esme**: incrivelmente bem ;D

**Emmett**: ela ficou sorrindo por uma semana xD

**Carlisle**: 8D

**Aro**: tenho mais energético aqui, se você quiser...

**Esme**: o sangue de rato eu consigo, mandae xD

**Aro**: okay _'-'_

**Esme**: (descendo as escadas) pode jogar 8D

**Aro**: (joga e a observa sair pela porta) e.e'

**Chelsea**: isso vai ser curioso xD

**Renata**: tipo pornô grátis xB?

**Demetri**: já temos isso (aponta Emmett e Rosalie)

**Chelsea**: desce aqui, Afton, a gente pode ir se aquecendo ;D

**Punk**: sem pessoas nuas no palco, chefia não deixa u.u'

**Chelsea**: como eu disse, podemos nos aquecer 8D

**Afton**: descendo...

**Renata**: ele fica incrivelmente sexy com essas roupas ;P

**Chelsea**: mais ainda sem elas, acredite 8D

**Siobhan**: D:

**Heidi**: _ah, indiquei as tuas fics pra uma amiga minha, ela ta adorando \o/_

**Deh**: então manda ela deixar review xD

Esme aparece de novo com uma ratazana se debatendo em sua mão e uma taça cheia de energético na outra. Nada delicadamente, ela morde e arranca um pedaço do pescoço do pequeno mamífero, que ainda agonia enquanto seu sangue jorra na taça, misturando-se ao outro líquido.

**Marcus**: e nós é que somos cruéis e.e'

**Carlisle**: :P

**Esme**: toma, amorzinho n.n' (senta-se ao seu lado)

**Chelsea**: que coisa bonita... (Afton havia tomado seu lugar na cadeira e a mulher estava agora em seu colo)

**Renata**: pra um escravo sexual, ele é muito bem tratado xD

**Chelsea**: vai que se eu o tratar mal, ele começa a falhar nos testes de força de vontade... ae ele vai ter que colocar 'Edward' como um de seus sobrenomes :X

**Edward**: mais uma piadinha sobre impotência ¬¬'

**Afton**: eu não vou falhar no teste de força de vontade e.e'

**Caius**: e o sexo animal grátis começou e.e

**Carlisle** **e** **Esme**: (num amasso tenso)

**Aro**: acho que é hora de terminar isso, está passando do limite para menores xD

**Deh**: okie dokie, quero agradecer a tete-san, Megan-san, Bellah-san, N-san, Marydf-san, Mari-san, Hollidaay'-san, Stella-san, Mari.-san, mione-san, Dhaime-san, K-chan, Oraculo-sama, Summer-san, Giulia-san, Luna-san, Rodrigo-san, LLoiza-san e Malu-san \o/ Sorry se eu esqueci alguém e obrigado pelas reviews /o/

**Marcus**: issae, agora vamos embora xD

**Deh**: aproveitem que Rising Sun está em reta final, então Máfia também está ;D

**Demetri**: então vamos pro que importa xB

**Marcus**: ir embora e.e?

**Aro**: reviews /o/

**Deh**: bem… se alguém quiser fazer uma capa pro máfia, usem o padrão 800x600 e mandem pra mim, no meu profile tem meu orkut e meu twitter, divirtam-se xD colocarei a melhor no meu profile como propaganda pra fic ;D

**Marcus**: acha que alguém vai fazer isso ¬¬?

**Deh**: posso ter esperanças, não :X

**Marcus**: great, é realista xD

**Deh**: merchan time... Maggie e Benjamin n.n'

**Margie**: Hn, reviews por favor ;°

**Benjamin**: claro claro, isso mesmo e.e'

**Jane**: como fala ¬¬?

**Bejnamin**: reviews ¬¬'

**Heidi**: reeeeeviiiieeeews /o/

**Felix**: eu vou pra festa e vou pegar alguém u.u'

**Santiago**: que orgulho, chico °¬°

**Afton**: reviews ;D

**Alec**: reviews sim, aproveitem ;D

**Caius**: (balança os cabelos) reviewws ;P

**Siobhan**: D:

**Chelsea**: já ouviram a galera, vamos indo xD

**Aro**: rápido, Carlisle está rápido demais e.e'

**Deh**: okay e.e'

**Demetri**: reviews /o/

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	7. Agitando a parada

**Disclaimer**: Emmett lia um livro na sala.

**Rose**: Amor, o que é isso? (mostra cueca com uma maçã, a cara da Deh com um X em cima e uma setinha apontando pra tia Steph)

**Emmett**: Isso quer dizer que Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a Meyer :B

**Rose**: E quem fez isso? U.u?

**Carlisle**: (fugindo com a canetinha na mão) 8D

**Notas do capítulo**: **TUDO LIBERADO, BANDO DE POHA LOCA** :D Mandem quantas perguntas quiserem, quantas vezes quiserem... vou responder as mais legais ;D

**Notas do capítulo 2**: Bem, como eu vou postar um capítulo a cada meio século, eu vou levar a fic até quando eu quiser... 1000 reviews, galera? O que vocês acham ;D? (Isso se ficou alguem pra ler depois de 20 seculos sem cap D:)

_Capítulo 7 – Agitando a parada _

**Deh**: buenas noches, galerita do mal 8D

**Demetri**: tá chapada de ontem ainda?

**Santiago**: mi amigo, ela está chapada con mi beleza (joga os cabelos para trás sensualmente)

**Renata**: sou só eu ou esse lugar tá quente pra caralho hoje?

**Chelsea**: super concordo com ti, amiga (babando no Santiago)

**Afton**: D:

**Demetri**: ih, perdeu preiba :B

**Sam**: nem acho que tá quente não o.o

**Leah**: (dá um cola nele) começou cedo, né, aprendiz de rolhinha de poço?

**Caius**: como todo mundo tem amor pra dar nesse lugar...

**Gianna**: amor eu não sei, mas dar...

**Caius**: a Bella também começou cedo hoje, cadê a chave de cadeia?

**Edward**: meu amor estava com fome e foi caçar, okay, não falem mal da minha amada esposa *¬*

**Aro**: olha só outro que começou cedo também...

**Marcus**: falando em começar cedo, que tal começarmos com as perguntas?

**Felix**: já?

**Demetri**: é, poha, muito cedo, esses baguios são que nem foder, tem que ter umas preliminares antes...

**Chelsea**: o Marcus é virgem :B

**Demetri**: olha só Deh, viu o que deu ficar sem máfia todo esse tempo? Até esqueci da minha piada mais clássica...

**Marcus**: valeu por lembrarem ¬¬

**Chelsea**: de nada :B

**Deh**: agora a culpa é minha, né?

**Alec**: e de quem mais seria ¬¬?

**Deh**: não sei, mas se tu não calar a boca, próxima fic tua mulher vai dar pro Felix u.u

**Felix**: pleaaaaseeee *u*

**Jane**: quem mandou me botar na história ¬¬?

**Heidi**: sangue fresco, yummi :D

**Deh**: sei lá, tédio? Gostar de te ver puta da vida xD?

**Jacob**: Quente aqui... (tira a camiseta)

**Chelsea**: huh xD

**Deh**: oh yeah baby... well, whatever, vamos pras perguntas xB

**Jane**: a primeira (passa o papel pra ela)

**Deh**: Bem, já avisando que teremos um especial erótico de perguntas feitas por mim mais pro fim, então não me abandonem D:

**Marcus**: sério u.u?

**Deh**: Cala a boca, , e a primeira pergunta que vai para... Jasper :D

Jasper: *u*

**Deh**: _Jaspeer... como você teve coragem(?) de matar o Jackson? i.i Como? *soluça* Nosso relacionamento acaba aqui e eternamente i.i Queria ser humana pra poder chorar ;_;_

**Jane**: (boceja) nossa, ela conseguiu me deixar entediada...

**Deh**: quem te deixa mais entediada na cama, o Felix ou o Alec 8D?

**Marcus**: O ESPECIAL É DEPOIS, POHA!

**Demetri**: ui, a poha é especial também?

**Marcus**: por que? Quer que eu cuspa na tua cara?

**Caius**: okaaaay, subindo o nivel ae, emo, vai...

**Jasper**: poxa... me desculpa, mas gotta say, ele era uma delícia ;P

**Chelsea**: ela também concordava... poha, tu é gay?

**Demetri**: avá que ele é gay ¬¬ Ele é emo, poha u.u

**Chelsea**: achei que ele só chorasse pelos cantos e obedecesse a Alice...

**Jacob**: ele seria feliz se fosse como eu (passa a mão pelo abdomen sarado)

**Deh**: e eu seria feliz se tivesse você, mas... Santiago: _posso ir na festa tambéém? preciso me animar depois que um certo alguém chamado JASPER matou o meu amor i.i_

**Santiago**: si, mi cariño... tu será muito bien venida em nostra fiesta ;D

**Deh**: QUEM ASSISTIU SHREK?

**Demetri**: tipo... tu super mudou de assunto xD

**Deh**: eu sempre penso no Santiago falando que nem o gato de botas xDDDD

**Demetri**: não era no Ruandíssimo do Padrinhos mágicos?

**Deh**: é uma mistura dos dois xD

**Marcus**: tu assiste padrinhos mágicos ¬¬?

**Deh**: tu é virgem u.u?

**Demetri**: (aponta) há-há

**Aro**: mas Eclipse todo mundo assistiu...

**Renata**: até eu assisti, fiquei morrendo de calor...

**Deh**: poha, nem me fale ;P

**Heidi**: deve ser por isso que lançaram no inverno, zilhões de garotas twihards morrendo desidratadas...

**Marcus**: ô sagrada inteligência, é inverno só no sul

**Heidi**: mais arriscado ainda, aqui é mais quente u.u

**Deh**: hmmm... sem comentários xD

**Marcus**: tu não abre a boca se não piora

**Deh**: tu cala a tua ou tua batata vai assar aqui... e por batata assar eu quero dizer...

**Edward**: PELAMORDIDELS ALGUEM SEGURA ELA D:

**Demetri**: (segura os peitos) pronto, tudo garantido (y)

**Deh**: (enfia uma faca no braço dele) então, de quem é a próxima review?

**Demetri**: (olhando o braço com uma faca atravessada) hmmm, é da...

**Deh**: eu sei que isso não tem nada a ver com ninguém, mas eu juro que quero escrever a fic mas eu fiquei sem internet por 4 dias e isso travou a fic, mas vamos que vamos, de quem eh a review agora xD?

**Aro**: é do seu único fanboy, **Rodrigo Salvador** :B

**Deh**: então.. sendo suas palavras... _Vocês tão cada vez mais saidinhos, ein, seus vampiros folgados._

**Felix**: OPA OPA OPA, FOLGADO NAO!

**Caius**: (boceja)

**Demetri**: (se coça)

**Felix**: mas puta que pariu, vocês também não ajudam nadinha, né u.u

**Deh**: _Uma sugestão: Por que você, Deh, ditadora ¬¬, não traz a Meyer para uma entrevista ao vivo com os Volturi? Seria interessante..._

**Marcus**: pergunta pra ti, peso morto u.u

**Deh**: tá falando com seu pinto u.u?

**Chelsea**: se nós se amássemos mais...

**Caius**: seria como dividir por zero xD

**Deh**: olha meu filho, muita coisa nessa vida é interessante xD

**Santiago**: si, faça perguntas mejores ao invés de pedir u.u

**Renata**: wa-pah!

**Jane**: Deh, tu andou assistindo Friends de novo è.é?

**Deh**: só um pouquinho i.i _EU QUERO participar da fic, HAM. _

**Marcus**: posso eu *u*?

**Deh**: pode, manda bala xD

**Marcus**: problema teu :D

**Demetri**: fraquinha essa u.u

**Deh**: bom, continuando... _Se a Vampira é transformada em vampira ANTES de dar umazinha, o corpo dela nunca mais vai se modificar. Pois bem, então mesmo que ela tivesse relações sexuais todos os dias, o hímen voltaria ao lugar, certo?_

**Caius**: tá achando o que, que virgindade é que nem cabelo ¬¬? Se nem cabelo cresce de novo, porque essa poha iria u.u?

**Victoria**: verdade, o Laurant cortou o cabelo e não cresceu de novo...

**James**: poha, eu que tava morto já tinha notado isso ¬¬

**Deh**: _O que vocês acham dos novos concorrentes de vocês, a "telenovela", "seriado", True Blood?_

**Aro**: eu acho... bonitinho xD

**Emmett**: pornô na HBO em horário nobre 8D

**Jacob**: fica ligado em tudo, né xD

**Emmett**: tu assiste comigo e desenha as posições que quer testar com a Nessie 8D

**Edward**: ò.ó

**Jacob**: nem é verdade i.i (esconde o caderninho)

**Deh**: eu nunca assisti, então não sei do que tô falando xD

**Demetri**: _Qual a opinião de vocês sobre as fics Cross de Harry Potter e Twilight, aliás, vocês sabem o que é Harry PotteR?_

**Marcus**: adooooroooo HP :D:D:D Já li todos os livros, assisti todos os filmes e fiz cosplay de Snape :D

**Demetri**: sério véi, tu é uma piada ambulante, nem sei porque tento tirar sarro de você ¬¬

**Jane**: Hermione? Já torturei 8D

**Demetri**: Hermione? Já comi 8D

**Bella**: Harry... já... (faz gestos obcenos) falei pra ele que amo muito o Ed e que não queria nada com ele *u*

**Edward**: Bella meu amor *u*

**Bella**: Edward meu lindo *u*

**Edward**: Bella, você não ia caçar e.e?

**Bella**: vim chamar o Laurant, ele disse que ia me mostrar a Anaconda ;D

**Edward**: boa sorte meu amor *u*

**Bella**: (sai, com Laurant atrás)

**Caius**: mas o amor é lindo, não?

**Deh**: E ai, Victoria, pergunta que não cala... tu viu a Anaconda xD?

**Marcus**: já é o especial xD?

**Deh**: não, curiosidade 8D

**Victoria**: Anaconda? HAUEHUHEUAHUAHEUHUHEHU

**Caius**: bem, acho que ela definiu um ponto aqui xD

**Deh**: _Beijos as vampiras deliciosas!_

**Heidi**: Beijo me liga ;P

**Deh**: agora vamos com a **Malu VPC** :D

**Heidi**: Teve _festa do máfia? Imagina o que não rolou nisso XD aehauhuae_

**Santiago**: sexo oral comunitario...

Todos encaram

**Santiago**: não que eu esteja reclamando u.u

**Jane**: você não fez nenhuma pergunta nessa review è.é MANDE REVIEWS COM PERGUNTAAAAS È.É (amassa e joga no lixo)

**Demetri**: bom... ela queria saber algo da Sulpicia, não lembro o que :X

**Aro**: ela é boa de cama (y)

**Deh**: no quadro: "coisas que eu podia ter dormido sem ouvir"

**Demetri**: Eu estaria mais feliz também

**Deh**: Bem, perdão minha amiga PVC, mais sorte na próxima :)

**Marcus**: Não era VPC?

**Demetri**: Um apelido carinhoso... PVC na minha cama 8D

**Caius**: já na cama do Marcus, tem uma boneca inflável xD

**Aro**: já passou por lá, né xD?

**Caius**: junto contigo, panaca u.u

**Demetri**: TMI TOO MUCH INFORMATION D:

**Chelsea**: eu podia ter dormido sem essa e.e

**Heidi**: Continuando... vambora, **Deginha** :B

**Deh**: _Desconto? Vocês acham que eu deveria dar desconto a vampiros virgens? Ainda mais quando tal já passou uns 3 mil anos sem pegar ninguém... ? Mas até que eu posso pensar... Ah, sim tem um desconto, você perde a virgindade com a Gianna e toma o sangue de um leâo da montanha beem grande. E nem reclame, a Gianna é bonita sim, e até que eu tou gostando dela... Depois você pode se entupir de sangue humano o qaunto quiser :D_

**Marcus**: Eu não perdi a virgindade com o amor da minha vida e tu quer que eu coma uma humana ¬¬?

**Alec**: qual que era o acordo mesmo?

**Jane**: acordo e.e?

**Gianna**: Marcus de cu é rola,

**Renata**: Acorda mano, tu ta tão quietinha...

**Jane**: Não tenho saco pra essa merda...

**Felix**: Meu amor, quer ir jantar *u*?

**Jane**: eh, eu topo.

**Alec e Felix**: TOPA?

**Jane**: eh, topo, vamos? (estica a mão, Felix segura)

**Caius**: cara, ele tá tremendo...

**Demetri**: 50 pratas que ele não volta 8D

**Aro**: fechado :B

**Alec**: hey, volta aqui com minha mulher... HEEEEEY ò.ó (corre atrás dele)

**Renata**: Ah, o incesto é lindo, não é?

**Heidi**: Não e.e

**Renata**: Eu estava sendo ironica e.e

**Santiago**: sabe o que es lindo? Yo ;D

**Deh**: quem irá discordar disso...?

Silêncio mortal...

**Marcus**: Bando de bundão que não vai contra a ficwriter u.u

**Deh**: hohohoho 8D Emmett: _Você disse que sangue humano é melhor que sexo, então quer dizer que você já provou? E e além de que, já que você obviamente só transa com a Rose, sangue humano seria melhor que ela... ? :O Interessante, não sabia dessa._

**Emmett**: Sim, sangue humano é melhor que sexo e.e

**Demetri**: é melhor que seja, estão tirando a única esperança do Marcus de não ser um completo perdedor e.e

**Deh**: ele é um completo perdedor e.e

**Marcus**: babacas u.u

**Rose**: Huh... tá bom... então eu vou com a Bella ver a Anaconda do Laurent u.u

**Emmett**: amoooor... (corre atrás)

**Demetri**: olha só, antes foi ménage da Jane, agora a suruba do Laurent...

**Santiago**: La fiesta hoje a noite, quem vai?

**Demetri**: AEAEAEAE EU VOU

**Seth**: Cai dentro, mano veio ;D

**Esme**: Menos, Seth querido... menos :)

**Heidi**: Vamos com a... **Dhaii** agora :B

**Aro**: Deh: _Honey, eu simplesmente amei o "beijinho que não valeu nada" no Marcus. Fez careta falsa não foi?_

**Deh**: não u.u

**Aro**: _Mas estou super bem com tudo isso. Mas me diga, se você fosse, apesar de todos os motivos postos nisto, se apaixonar por uma pessoa assim, como os Três Folgados (mais conhecidos como Marcus, Caius e Aro.) você escolheria o Grisalho ou o Moreno? .-._

**Deh**: Ou o Aro, ou o Caius, não sei... mas o Marcus, NÃO D:

**Leah**: É PRA ESCOLHER, MANO.

**Deh**: O Caius, pronto i.i

**Aro**: preconceito i.i

**Deh**: também te adoro ;*

**Heidi**: Volturis_: ''-'' ou ''+''! Vocês só pensam em sangue? Que coisa de pobre! Mas vamos a minha pergunta. O real motivo por vocês não transformarem a Gianna em vampira, é porque têm medo dela não fazer mais o trabalho, ou que ela coma o Marcus longe dos olhos de todos?_

**Chelsea**: pensar em comida é coisa de pobre i.i?

**Renata**: eu estou pensando em comer o Santiago, isso é coisa de pobre ;B?

**Deh**: Eu prefiro com morango e chantily xD

**Caius**: Se for pra comer o Marcus, que seja bem passado, porque é carne de segunda xD

**Marcus**: cuspindo no prato que comeu, neh?

**Demetri**: Comeu e se lambuzou, neh?

**Deh**: vamos parar com a nojeria e.e? Aro: _*sorri amargamente para o portador dos cabelos mais brancos do universo* Porque Caius fica zuando o Marcus o tempo inteiro? Será que ele consegue perceber que Athenodora nunca fez sexo com ele? Ele é mais virgem do que o Marcus, e tem cabelos brancos desde o 25º aniversario, e depois fala pelas suas costas e a do Marcus que vocês dois são dois velhos caquéticos que não fazem nada, e só sabem mandar. Como você permite que um vampiro com Caius divida as mesmas paredes que você? E não fale que as vozes na sua cabeça mandaram, daqui a pouco vou ficar entediada que nem o Marcus. (Meu cachorro morreu :'(_

**Caius**: hahá, muito engraçado... Okay, meu cu é mais virgem que o do Marcus :X

**Demetri**: Certeza que tu nunca ficou no meio do trenzinho... xD?

**Deh:** chega de nojeira e.e

**Aro**: Caius eh gente fina i.i

**Demetri**: tadinho do seu cachorro... malditos vegetarianos...

**Edward**: sobre seu cachorro...

**Caius**: foi você D:?

**Demetri**: Era só uma piada i.i

**Edward**: Eu não resisti... ele era tão saboroso i.i

**Deh**: você está sendo cruel com a Dhai i.i

**Billy**: Quem vai dizer que os vampiros que se alimentam de animais são bonzinhos agora ¬¬?

**Aro**: Bem, ele paga aluguel o.o... E não, foi minha esposa que mandou i.i

**Demetri**: num sabia que tu era PM, Aro e.e

**Aro**: PM e.e?

**Demetri**: Pau Mandado, POHA u.u

**Heidi: Maluh Weasley H. Volturi Snape**, mano brow

**Deh**: Jane_: você podia torturar o Sam pra eu e mais um montão de garotas ficarmos felizes?_

**Chelsea**: Bem, a Jane está um pouco ocupada num ménage, mas já que ela não está aqui, eu passo o trabalho orgulhosamente para a Leah :D

**Leah**: Opa, de boa na lagoa, EU ACEITO :D (Acerta um monte de colas no Sam que tava na cadeira da frente)

**Sam**: PUTA QUE PARIU, todo capítulo eu sempre sento na frente dela... quem arruma os lugares dessa poha u.u?

**Gianna**: (assobiando)

**Seth**: Passa a vara nela e tu consegue alguma coisa 8D

**Sam**: Eh mesmo? Só passar a vara?

**Seth**: Vai por mim... ;D

**Santiago**: Chico, non conhecia esse teu lado mas... perverso ;B

**Sam**: (pega a varinha de pesca) GIANNA!

**Gianna**: Ih Caralho (corre pra fora)

**Sam**: (corre atrás dela)

**Deh**: Bella: _(tampa os ouvidos do Edward agora!) tem certeza que a Nessie eh filha do Edward?_

**Esme**: (tampa os ouvidos do Edward) Eu respondo essa por ela... Eu gosto muito dela, muito dela mesmo... então eu tenho que dizer... Naquela época ela era mais inocente... então podia ser ou do Jacob, ou do Edward, nasceu uma meia vampira, então a gente sabe de quem é...

**Demetri**: Ninguém nunca suspeitou do James e aquele vídeo pornô que eles gravaram no estúdio do balé?

**Quil**: Vazou na net que eu vi...

**Victoria**: Isso é verdade ¬¬?

**James**: Claro que não i.i

**Renata**: Ah, claro, e homens não mentem...

**Heidi**: _Leah bate no Sam porque eu toh passando o que voce passou(perder o namorado pra prima que eh uma irmã e ele(o cachorro do julio):eu quero ser igual ao sam. bate muito. bom cachorro no sentido figurado!_

**Demetri**: Eu começo a suspeitar que essa guria escreve as reviews bêbada...

**Marcus**: Essa fic é um porre mesmo e.e

**Caius**: Essa foi ruim, irmão, ruim...

**Punk**: Issae, sem barraco, sem barraco (trazendo Sam de volta e colocando-o em sua cadeira) agora tu fica ae de boa senão essa varinha vai entrar num lugar onde tu num vai curti, tá ligado?

**Sam**: Sim senhor i.i

**Leah**: Mas na hora certa, não é? (acerta a cabeça dele mais inúmeras vezes)

**Deh**: Palmas para a segurança, senhoras e senhores ;D

**Heidi**: E vamos agora com **Megan Cullen** :B

**Deh**: Bella: _Conte como foi a sua gravidez,eu não acredito no Jacob U.U_

**Victoria**: O Laurent é bem rapidinho... ela deve estar fazendo outra coisa...

**Demetri**: Aquela chave de cadeia? Não duvido...

**Edward**: Não fale mal do amor da minha vida i.i (liga pra ela) Amor, vem aqui i.i

Cinco segundos depois...

**Bella**: Amor da minha não vida, você me chamou °u°?

**Edward**: Bella °u°

**Bella**: Edward °u°

**Victoria**: Oh, dona chave, tem uma pergunta pra ti u.u

**Bella**: Ah, eu ouvi... minha gravidez foi chata...

**Demetri**: um mês sem abrir as pernas?

**Emmett**: HÁ, VOCÊ QUE PENSA...

**Demetri**: que inocência a minha...

**Aro**: Quando você voltou e.e?

**Emmett**: Acabei de chegar (ri para Rose, que ri de volta)

**Leah**: Vocês tavam transando no banheiro, né?

**Rose**: Claro que não, eu sou uma dama u.u

**Leah**: Cozinha?

**Rose**: ahan e.e

**Aro**: Okay, okay... **Tete-Glauciele**, velha de Guerra…

**Heidi**: _Mandando review sem terminar de ler a fic... ^^" Eu não resisto.. quero que a minha seja logo a primeira a ser lida. Te adoro Dehzinha! Marcus seu imbecil... eu tentando dizer uma mentira pra povo para de pegar no teu pé e tu fica se fazendo de mongol... ¬¬" Vai continuar com fama de virgem por um bom tempo bobão [mostrando a lingua]. Santiago deixa de ser convencido... Eu te chamei pra conversar e assim eu poderei treinar o meu espanhol. u.u" não estava dando em cima de você ¬¬" Tentei ser legal pro Seth... Fazer ele relaxar depois de uma patrulha e você ficou inventando desculpa por cima de desculpas... Aposto que você é broxa. ò.ó Agora eu só tenho olhinhos pro Edzinho. Eu só tenho uma pergunta pq a review está enorme e a Deh vai me matar: Jane, por que vc nao fica com o Alec e o Felix? Aposto que esses baboes aceitariam... ¬¬" Por favor tortura alguem! ii" Parabéns Dehzinha! Sua fic é tudo de bom!_

**Demetri**: Que fôlego, hein?

**Santiago**: tu devia teres visto la chica con la garrafa de tequila en su manos...

**Demetri**: HEIDI MANDANDO BRASA!

**Heidi**: Eh, precisamos de folga as vezes ;D

**Caius**: Deh, você devia ler as reviews antes de fazer as piadas...

**Deh**: Eu leio as reviews, eu só esqueço os conteúdos i.i

**Heidi**: Bem, sua idéia foi tão levada em consideração que eles nem estão aqui...

**Santiago**: Nos podemos conversar... e usar nuestras linguas para mas, chica ;D

**Deh**: eu ia...

**Chelsea**: eu também ;P

**Seth**: Eh, fazer o quê x.x

**Deh**: Valeu mor °u°

**Marcus**: bla bla bla bla bla bla whiskas sache, também te adoro…

**Caius**: ela não falou isso

**Marcus**: foi só o que eu ouvi u.u

**Heidi**: **Stella v. Cullen**, minha gente xD

**Deh**: Alec: _a Jane não parece com você, isso eh uma desculpa para vocês ficarem juntos? Alec você esta solteiro_?

**Demetri**: prestarei um serviço público e responderei por ele :D

**Aro**: isso não vai dar certo...

**Demetri**: Não, ela é minha e não é de nenhum Felix u.u (olha feio para a cadeira vazia do moreno)

**Santiago**: Alec no está solteiro, mas yo estoy ;B

**Deh**: E eu também... poxa, que desperdício...

**Leah**: Eu também... vai ter festa essa noite, gostoso?

**Santiago**: Siempre tem fiestas, gostosa ;D

**Deh**: Queria que um gostoso desse desse um apelido pra mim assim...

**Renata**: Vai sonhando...

**Heidi**: Laliiih

**Deh**: Edward: _porque voce foi tão lento com a bella?_

**Jacob**: Se eu não fosse tão gente fina como eu sou, ela já era minha, cara pálida ;D

**Edward**: Não é ser lento... é... é... saber esperar pela mulher que ama °u°

**Demetri**: Que tava subindo pelas paredes de vontade e tu não comia ela...

**Edward**: Só depois do casamento u.u

**Chelsea**: E olha o que virou do mesmo jeito...

**Deh**: Bella: _voce não pensou parir pra outro de tanto esperar?_

**Bella**: Não, eu só tenho olhos pro meu Edward °u°

**Edward**: Bella °u°

**Bella**: Edward °u° (se beijam)

**Aro**: isso vai loooonge...

**Heidi: Juh :)**

**Deh**: Alec: _o que você tem na cabeça? eu acho que você merece coisa melhor...do que só ficar com a Jane(coisa mais masoquista), tem coisa melhor no mercado, não te entendo! Mas se você quiser eu to disponivel...Bom pelo menos eu garanto que eu sou MUITO MELHOR que ela em certos casos!_

**Demetri**: ainda prestando serviço público u.u A Jane é a mulher da minha vida, tá? Mimimimi...

**Marcus**: Tu tá imitando o Edward?

**Demetri**: Eh, eu não sei o que o Alec faria, mas essa com certeza seria a resposta do Ed viadinho ;B

**Edward**: Eu não sou viado u.u Eu tenho uma esposa e uma filha e eu amo muito elas °u°

**Renata**: Whiskas Sache, colega...

**Marcus**: Vamos continuar ¬¬?

**Heidi: Maria Clara Sifuentes :)**

**Deh**: _Adorei o capitulo. Haha. O Edward perdeu uma fa, agora eu gosto do Santiago, mal apareceu na fic e eu ja estou louca por ele, acho q eh o sotaque... Quero um convite para a festa! To completamente sem imaginaçao para deixar perguntas... BjaO P.S.: me desculpe por ainda nao ter lido os dois ultimos capitulos de Rising Sun, eh que realmente nao tive tempo, essa fic eu leio mais rapido que RS, mas eu to na metade do capitulo 14..._

**Santiago**: Si, yo tengo o poder sobre las chicas ;D

**Aro**: Então será punida, sem convite pra festa HUAHEUHUEHUAEUHEUHA

**Deh**: Eu acho que sou eu quem mando aqui ¬¬

**Aro**: Discorda de mim u.u?

**Deh**: Não, ótima idéia 8D

**Edward**: Eu amo você, Bella °u°

**Bella**: Eu te amo também, Edward °u°

**Demetri**: Eu preferia quando ela tava dando pro Laurent...

**Chelsea**: Tava muito mais silencioso aqui dentro...

**Marcus**: Concordo u.u

**Demetri**: Concorda de cu é rola, tu devia ter ido na suruba e perdido essa virgindade que tu carrega há 3 mil anos u.u

Todos encaram Demetri.

**Chelsea**: Ui, deu uma de capitão Nascimento agora?

**Demetri**: Interessante... TRAZ O CABO, NUMERO 2! (coloca uma boina preta)

**Renata**: Quem mandou dar idéia ¬¬?

**Heidi: Hermione Pendragon :B**

**Deh**: Alec:_Ale,aqui em casa a gente tem sombra fresca,sangue,mais sangue,mordomia e roupa ém de mim,lógico*sorriso demoníaco*!E aí,topa passar umas férias aqui em casa?(sem volta,claro!*sorriso demoníaco*)Jane,te adoro tá,fofa?_

**Aro**: O Alec tem que nos honrar com sua presença aqui em horário de serviço, né?

**Caius**: E a Jane...

**Demetri**: O Felix não é importante, pode continuar lá xD

**Heidi**: Deh:_Deh,como é q vc aguenta o tranco aí,mulher?Pq é um virgem,um pedófilo,um nerd,um bando de vegetarianos melancólicos(Eddie,te amo gostoso!)e um bando de lobisomens ridículos(com exceção do Paul e do Seth)?_

**Deh**: Eles se parecem muito com meus amigos... um bando de virgens, nerds, uns melancólicos, uns gostosos... Eh, um amigo meu sempre diz que Máfia é que nem uma rodinha de amigos nossa...

**Chelsea**: Amizades super 10, hein?

**Deh**: Tu não viu nada xD

**Esme**: ALTO LÁ, um bando de vegetarianos melancólicos vírgula! Tira eu dessa parada... que na verdade eu... eu...

**Carlisle**: vooooo... ceeeee?

**Esme**: Eu não curto comer viadinhos na floresta não, tá ligado? Curto um bom pescoço, pronto falei u.u

**Cullens**: D:

**Alice**: Eu já sabia 8D

**Carlisle**: D:

**Heidi**: **MoonMarie** que tem um ava super sexy ;D

**Deh**: _Bella, seja cincera. Então, magoe o Edward! O que você viu nele? Cinseramente, eu não vi nada! u.ú_

**Bella**: SINCERAMENTE... Ele é o cara mais lindo do mundo e eu o amo muito °u°

**Edward**: Eu amo você, Bella °u°

**Bella**: Eu te amo também, Edward °u°

**Demetri**: Pois seja "cinsero", amigo, o que vamos fazer sobre esses dois?

**Marcus**: "cinseramente", eu voto pela roda da morte...

**Chelsea**: você está "cinseramente" certo disso?

**Carlisle**: D:

**Alice**: Como vocês são malvados...

**Demetri**: Você acha isso, "cinseramente"?

**Jasper**: tão insensíveis...

**Marcus**: Tão gay...

**Deh**: Parem com isso, bando de mal educados u.u _Aro, se Jane pedisse em casamento, você ia aceitar? :D_

**Aro**: Claro que não, eu sou casado u.u

**Alec**: E ela tambem ò.ó

**Felix**: não oficialmente...

**Gianna**: mas olha só quem voltou... o casal ternura...

**Chelsea**: Cade a Jane?

**Gianna**: Comprou um puto ali na esquina e sumiu, largou o casal ternura aqui na minha sala u.u

**Alec**: até parece u.u

**Gianna**: até parece? Eu vou mandar desinfetar o sofá u.u

**Felix**: Claro que não, sua doida... Aro, olha tua subordinada mentindo...

**Aro:** Tenho subordinados confiáveis :B

**Demetri**: TAVA PEGANDO O ALEC, MANO

**Marcus**: Tenebroso e.e

**Alec**: Virgem u.u

**Demetri**: há, tomou no cu :B

**Deh**: Caius: _Eu sei que você não vai querer me conhecer e talz, mas se você quer ter mais uma Fã só para você, faz a gentileza de me apresentar ao Jamie? Tô loka pra conhecer aquele viado que fez Sweeny Tood(é assim, né?) Please, Kisse Caius!_

**Caius**: Não faço milagres, criança... me encontre em Las Vegas e a gente conversa ;D

**Marcus**: você não gosta de Las Vegas

**Caius**: E não gosto do Sweeney Todd, me da fome u.u

**Seth**: Eu achava que vampiros só sentiam sede...

**Caius**: eh, vou comer teu cu pra ver se tu fica quieto u.u

**Demetri**: Ah, o amor nesse lugar

**Deh**: até me arrepia xD

**Heidi: GiulyCerceau :B**

**Seth**: Entendi cereal :X

**Caius**: tá com fominha, eh?

**Seth**: Vou comer teu cu pra ver se passa u.u

**Demetri**: TOOOOMA xD

**Felix**: vai falar dos outros, vai...

**Marcus**: começa, você que tava pegando o Alec

**Felix**: e você é virgem u.u

**Aro:** ninguém escapa limpo daqui xD

**Deh**: Edward: _o que você usa pra deixar o cabelo assim? Gel,mousse,usa o cabelo sujo mesmo..?_

**Emmett**: O Edward não toma banho há 15 dias...

**Alice**: e não escova os dentes também xD

**Rose**: (folheando twilight) imagino de onde a Bella tirou o hálito perfumado...

**Esme**: imaginação é foda u.u

**Carlisle**: D:

**Jasper**: não conhecia esse teu lado seu x.x

**Gianna**: nem ela, adulterei o sangue de vaca dela essa manha 8D

**Aro**: que cruel... vai ganhar um aumento xD

**Gianna**: woohooo, férias no caribe ;D

**Deh**: _Para as mulheres, menos a Nessie [Sorry girl =/]: Entre os novos vampiros, Stefan e Damon, qual é o mais hot?_

**Chelsea**: esses são os vampiros do vampire diaries e.e?

**Renata**: Eh... a gente não assiste e.e

**Leah**: Eu nunca vi também e.e

**Nessie**: eu vi °u° Eu prefiro o Stefan, ele é tão lindoooo...

**Victoria**: Sou fã do Lestat...

**Nessie**: e naquele episódio que o Damon pegou ele e... nossa, foi tão bom °u°

**Gianna**: o coisinha, fica quieta que ela não pediu tua opinião...

**Demetri**: Gianna BOTANDO ORDEM na parada xD

**Nessie**: mas... i.i

**Gianna**: eu vou adulterar seu sangue tambem, ta ligado?

**Punk**: porque vocês precisam de segurança mesmo e.e?

**Heidi: Juliie McCarty Uchiha xD**

**Deh**: Tu já leu minhas fics de Naruto xD?

**Marcus**: provavelmente te segue de lá xD

**Deh**: anyway... Volturis : _Olha eu adoro vocês e tals MAS DOBREM A LINGUA QUANDO FOREM FALAR DOS VEGETARIANOS SENÃO EU JÁ TENHO UMA FOGUEIRA PRONTA AQUI EM CASA SEUS CARAS PÁLIDAS.òó.Marcus você é gay ?_

**Marcus**: Bla bla bla bla bla bla whiskas sache

**Caius**: pedaços de merda viadinhos…

**Demetri**: com exceção da Esme, ela tá doidinha :B

**Esme**: (sobe na cadeira) Há, que isso, elas estão descontroladas...

**Chelsea**: Tu não vai cuidar da tua mãe não?

**Emmett**: (filmando com a câmera do celular) Eu não, vou por no youtube xD

**Demetri**: eh, o Marcus era gay...

**Chelsea**: existe essa de ex-gay?

**Demetri**: não... 8D

**Deh**: Gianna : _Mentira tem pergunta não :D Só fiz pra tu desmaiar ;D ! Desmaiou, né ? Você é mara irritando os Abutri( lê-se Volturi );)_

**Caius**: cadê a Gianna?

**Punk**: tá ligando pra galera desinfetar o sofá da recepção

**Aro**: ficou ruim?

**Punk**: olha, a situação lá na frente ficou TENSA, tá ligado?

**Alec**: haha, façam piadinhas u.u

**Demetri**: é assim que a gente ganha a vida :X

**Deh**: Edward _: Mata os Quileutes pra mim ? Menos o Seth ele é legal, o Quil também.:D_

**Edward**: o...

**Wolfpack**: TENTA Ò.Ó

**Edward**: (pensa bem) faça amor não faça guerra ;B

**Gianna**: desde que não seja no meu sofá u.u

**Deh**: Alice : _Você se perdeu no caminho para o Condado ( Senhor dos Anéis é a vila dos hobbits ) ? ;D_

**Esme**: Senhor dos Anéis é o olhão lá mano, não a vila dos hobbits, que é o CONDADO, manoooo

**Alice**: ISSAE ESMEEEE 8D

**Jasper**: ela não falou nada com nada e.e

**Alice**: shiu x.x

**Deh**: tô lendo SDA xD To no retorno do rei 8D

**Marcus**: ninguém perguntou u.u

**Deh**: eh, eu sei e.e

**Heidi: Vi Malfoy Cullen xD**

**Deh**: _Santiago será cuando la próxima fiesta mi hermoso?_

**Santiago**: Today, mi cara...

**James**: vão enxer o cu de tequila, neh?

**Esme**: vamo sim, tá com ciúme, ô "eu morri dois capítulos depois de aparecer"?

**James**: eu não, tem vaga pra mais um 8D?

**Esme**: juntaeeeee

**Chelsea**: quem convidou ela e.e?

**Santiago**: non sei, mas se ja tá assim aqui...

**Deh**: Marcus: _me diga como você ainda é virgem? Pelo o que eu sei Didyme foi seu verdadeiro e único amor mas foi sua terceira esposa e vocês passaram seculos felizes antes de pensarem em deixar os volturi?_

**Marcus**: Eu respeito as escolhas delas, tá u.u? E também, sexo não é tão bom pra vampiros do que sangue humano...

**Caius**: então você está fazendo isso errado, irmão xD

**Deh**: ele é feio u.u

**Chelsea**: eu não daria pra ele e.e

**Marcus**: vocês não são a Didyme e.e

**Caius**: OLHA O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM... ele vai começar a chorar u.u

**Marcus**: palhaço u.u

**Deh**: Edward como você pode ser tão burro?

**Edward**: com o que e.e?

**Bella**: (do lado dele, olhando pro Afton sentado no fundo) me liga ;D

**Edward**: o que você falou, meu amor °u°

**Bella**: que eu vou te amar para todo e sempre °u°

**Alec**: estou sentindo meu almoço voltar...

**Marcus**: neh :X

**Deh**: Leah, pedido especial

**Leah**: saindo uma sapatada na nuca...

**Sam**: ah, eu mereço...

**Heidi: Bia Volturi xD**

**Deh**: Demetri: _Onde você aprendeu a ser tão... tão Demais?... porque... não sei os outros mas se eu fosse a Heidi já tinha te pegado a TEMPO!_

**Demetri**: Ui gatinha, pegael ;D

**Heidi**: bem, a gente sempre pode conversar... :B

**Demetri**: festa do Santiago, depois daqui?

**Heidi**: Marcado ;D

**Marcus**: os negócios aqui se resolvem fácil...

**Santiago**: mi fiesta es mas un happy hour agora u.u

**Esme**: se preocupa não, a gente BOTA FOGO nela ;D

**Chelsea**: ela tá doidona, né?

**Gianna**: Doidinha da silva 8D

**Heidi: Angel Cullen Wents**

**Demetri**: Did she wents home ;D?

**Caius**: (acerta a cabeça dele com uma garrafa) ruim u.u

**Felix**: obrigado, eu ia mandar alguém bater nele por mim u.u

**Jane**: podia ter pedido pra mim è.é

**Felix**: amorzinho, você voltou °u°

**Alec**: cala a boca, palerma u.u

**Deh**: _Carl vc é tão bonitinho(com td respeito Esme Diva) pra ser tão lento..._

**Gianna**: Esme Diva, HAHUAEUHEUHAUEHUAHEUHAEEU...

**Renata**: você é tão má u.u

**Aro**: está conquistando meu coração... quem sabe um dia eu te transformo em vampira ;D

**Gianna**: °u°

**Carlisle**: D:

**Esme**: Rolândia em festa… OI… Oktoberfeeeest…

**Deh**: Um beijo pra galera da terra da rola :B

**Marcus**: a rola que te come toda noite, neh?

**Deh**: Eh, e que não é a tua, babaca u.u

**Chelsea**: será que alguém de Rolândia lê isso xD?

**Deh**: Vamos descobrir... mandem reviews ;D _Aro Casa comigo? vc tera casa,COMIDA e roupa lavada... te amo meu divo!_

**Aro**: ora querida, eu também te amo... mas eu sou um homem casado e de respeito n.n

**Demetri**: se você fosse o Marcus, não poderia falar isso xD

**Aro:** Se eu fosse o Marcus, eu não comeria ninguém xD

**Marcus**: agora vai me zoar, né? Na hora de matar minha mulher, vai lá e faz... agora me zoa porque não tive tempo de comer ela u.u

**Aro**: Ninguém mandou ser lento :B

**Heidi: SophiaCullenBlack**

**Deh**: Jacob: _O que você acha se largar a Nessie e ficar comigo? Eu acho que é uma boa ideia. Eu ia te dar tanto amor e carinho ;D_

**Marcus**: Vai falar que é casado também u.u?

**Jacob**: não... só que eu sou um homem paciente e que ama muito minha pequena °u° (abraça Nessie, que dormia)

**Nessie**: Dean... Stefan...

**Alec**: Essa menina lê Twilight?

**Marcus**: já virou uma fangirl profissional x.x

**Caius**: pergunta se ela escreve fic u.u

**Deh**: hey, eu tô ouvindo, viu ¬¬?

**Marcus**: então ouve, fangirl u.u

**Deh**: cala a boca, virgem u.u

**Marcus**: sempre a mesma piada...

**Demetri**: ela não fica velha nunca 8D

**Heidi**: vamo lá galera... **Bia Volturi** o.o

**Felix**: ué, de novo e.e?

**Gianna**: Jane, onde você estava 8D?

**Jane**: por que quer saber è.é?

**Gianna**: pra anotar na sua agenda i.i

**Jane**: te falo mais tarde n.n

**Gianna**: que medo i.i

**Esme**: (surfando na cadeira) tanananananana tanananananana

**Jane**: essa foi boa, viu ;D? (olha pra Esme)

**Esme**: (cai no chão) WOA, essa foi boa...

**Gianna**: que medo o.o

**Deh**: _Eu aqui denovo... Antes da pergunta quero fazer uma obs: Edward, a sua ideia de matar o Demetri não é boa...se você TENTAR matar ele, eu juro que contrato um amigo meu pra chegar "atras" de ti!_

**Demetri**: GATAPEGAEL ;D

**Leah**: Strap on... vendo strap on novinho… só vou pedir emprestado pra usar no Sam…

**Punk**: o moça, essa é uma fic de família, viu?

**Chelsea**: família alterada essa...

**Punk**: não deixa de ser família, tá ligado? Vende sua muamba em off u.u

**Edward**: não teria coragem de matá-lo, ele é um ser vivo i.i

**Caius**: ou meio vivo...

**Aro**: meio morto...

**Marcus**: morto...

**Alec**: essa discussão vai longe...

**Deh**: Demetri, já que você não esta conseguindo nada com o Edward, o que acha de vim aqui comigo? ^^

**Demetri**: pois é, o Ed não deixa eu dar uns créu nele...

**Edward**: sou casado i.i

**Chelsea**: isso nunca impediu sua mulher de nada...

**Edward**: eu gosto de dar a ela a liberdade porque ela viveu muito pouco i.i

**Felix:** santa liberdade, batman...

**Demetri**: se tu tivesse feito o serviço direito, não teriam que se colocar anacondas em certos buracos...

**Renata**: e você apreciaria se fosse só em um buraco, viu?

**Edward**: Amor, você sabe do que eles estão falando i.i?

**Bella**: você sabe que eles me querem no time deles...

**Demetri**: ela acabou de chamar a gente de panssexual?

**Edward**: Bella, você é minha musa °u°

**Bella**: Edward °u°

**Edward**: Bella °u° (começam a se beijar)

**Demetri**: começo a entender porque essa série fez sucesso...

**Heidi: Lunara Tonks Lupin**

**Deh**: _Mas queria saber se a Sulpicia e a Athenodora vão aparecer? Seria legal ver o Aro e o Csaius se ferrarem! n.n_

**Felix**: Deh, essa pergunta é pra ti xD

**Deh**: verdade... então... não sei, quem sabe um dia 8D

**Caius**: o Aro e o Caius vírgula... eu sou um homem casado e fiel que não faria nada contra minha esposa u.u

**Marcus**: a não ser que ela fizesse primeiro...

**Caius**: Exato!

**Aro**: u.u

**Deh**: _Alec querido, quer vir me vistar? Quero estudar anatomia, entre outras coisas! ;D_

**Jane**: (olha pro papel da review) è.é

**Deh**: (solta papel imediatamente) i.i

**Demetri**: idéia ruim, guria, idéia ruim...

**Deh**: _Jane, amada, me inspiro em você quando toco o terror la na escola! Torturar os outros é tão legal!_

**Demetri**: você não deve ter muitos amigos...

**Jane**: tá insinuano o que è.é?

**Demetri**: nada i.i

**Jane**: bom mesmo u.u Obrigada n.n

**Deh**: _Seth, amado, minha amiga Kessy é sua fã nº 1! Ela quer saber se vc ñ quer mostrar a sua forma de lobo pra ela, e algo mais!_

**Seth**: manda sua amiga deixar review que a gente conversa 8D

**Demetri**: tá ficando esperto, hein?

**Seth:** Vai que é uma trap e é um cara?

**Chelsea**: chamado Kessy?

**Demetri**: Kentucky...

**Renata**: isso não é uma cidade? Ou um estado e.e?

**Felix**: e você escreveu errado ainda u.u

**Deh**: bite me u.u

**Marcus**: então galera, acabou-se o que era doce...

**Caius**: um ano depois do prometido... aqui está a fic :D

**Deh**: Sorry galera, foi um ano corrido pra mim i.i

**Demetri**: e está acabando... e seu aniversário está chegando...

**Deh**: issae, vou ficar mais velha :B

**Aro:** isso pode ser negociado ;D

**Deh**: tá achando que vai me zoar que nem zoa a Gianna ¬¬?

**Aro**: não custa ter esperanças xD

**Santiago**: hora de la fiesta, mi amigos...

**Esme**: woooohooooo (tira a jaqueta)

**Demetri**: vamos acabar logo antes que essa mulher fique pelada e.e

**Punk**: issae, evento de família, vamo sentando aí, dona drogada u.u

**Demetri**: não ia ter um especial erótico estilo Ponto P?

**Deh**: Olá gente, aqui inicia o Momento D ;D Vampiros: Vocês se masturbam?

**Emmett**: Devia ver o Edward antes de casar, não largava o pinto...

**Rose**: hoje em dia é a Bella que não larga o pinto u.u

**Demetri**: o dele?

**Emmett**: o da galera...

**Deh**: Jacob: você é virgem, não é?

**Jacob**: Bem, teve uma vez, no acampamento da banda...

**Quil**: foi com um cara, não foi?

**Jacob**: era uma mulher i.i

**Embry**: ela tinha bigode...

**Deh**: e aí galera, mandem reviews, continua ou não continua 8D?

**Caius**: hora do merchan :B

**Deh:** Leiam **Rising** **Sun**. That's all folks :B

**Seth**: issae, **Rising** **Sun**, eu apareço 8D

**Leah**: vambora galera, reviews ;D

**Chelsea**: revieeews xD

**Heidi**: reviews, reviews, reviews…

**Jane**: pensem em perguntas legais… ou se não... è.é

**Caius**: reviews ;D

**Edward**: Reviews para mim e minha amada esposa Bella °u°

**Bella**: Edward °u°

**Edward**: Bella °u° (se beijam)

**Felix**: sério, vamos acabar com isso…

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


End file.
